One Tree Hill: The Next Generation
by AgentRez
Summary: 7 years after season 8, Jamie faces the challenges of high school, basketball and relationships while struggling to cope with his father's death. Focuses on Jamie, Lily, Madison, Chuck and Andre. Also some Leyton, implied Naley, eventually Brulian.
1. Prequel Part I

_This is my first time writing One Tree Hill fanfiction. I just had this idea while rewatching season 6, and particularly the episode where Jamie and Chuck fight over taking Madison to the dance. I thought it would be fun to write about Jamie and his friends when they are the same age as the original 5 characters were in season 1, keeping with the theme throughout the series about the dangers of history repeating itself. But first, this two-part prequel, which takes place 1 year after season 8, will set up the series. So Jamie is 9 years old at this point._

_I have not yet seen the last two episodes of season 8, so anything that contradicts with this story is AU. The last episode I saw is the one where Brooke discovered she was pregnant and Nathan tried but couldn't go into the diner where Dan worked._

_After the prequel, the story will jump ahead another six years to when Jamie is 16._

_So here's a little bit of background: Clay loses his agent license and Nathan is unable to get licensed after word gets out that they accosted one of their clients (Ian). Quinn gets a job offer for a long-term photography gig in Europe and Clay decides to go with her._

_A few months after season 8, one of Nathan's former teammates on the Bobcats moved to Tree Hill. Being around him and out of a job gets Nathan thinking about the life he gave up, wondering if he was too quick to walk away from his dream after finally achieving it. He tries to hide it from Haley, because he doesn't want her to think he's having regrets about choosing his family over his career. But she senses something is off and she notices he's been spending more time out drinking with his old teammate. The situation comes to head the night of Jamie's first basketball game in the Junior Leagues (the league Nathan and Lucas used to play in together that Lucas mentioned in the first episode). To be clear: Nathan is not like he was at the beginning of season 5. He's not drinking excessively, he is still dedicated to his family, and Haley is only beginning to suspect that something is off._

* * *

><p>Nathan is at Tric with Rob (his former teammate) and a few other guys. "Another round?" Rob asks.<p>

"No, I have to get going," Nathan says, checking his watch. "I'm going to be late to my son's first game in the junior leagues." As if on cue, his phone rings. "That's Haley now," he says, picking up the phone.

"Nathan, where are you? We have to leave!" Haley says on the other end.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm on my way now...I'll meet you there, okay?" he says.

"Okay," she agrees, sounding a little exasperated.

"Is he almost here?" Jamie asks her eagerly when she hangs up the phone.

"No, buddy, he's going to meet us at the game."

"Okay," Jamie says, disappointed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK: 6 YEARS BEFORE SEASON 1 <strong>_

_10-year-old Nathan walks off the court, looking defeated. He winces when he sees his father approaching._

_"Dude, what do you keep staring at?" he says with annoyance to his blond teammate, who he noticed staring at Dan the entire game. Dan yanks Nathan by the arm and pulls him away._

_Outside the same building Nathan is currently (18 years later) parked outside of, Dan tugs 10-year-old Nathan across the parking lot. "Dad, that hurts!" Nathan complains._

_"What did I tell you?" Dan asks angrily. "I told you not to pass to your cousin, no matter what."_

_"Dad, I had three guys blocking me," Nathan protests. "He was the only one open."_

_"Damn it, son, when I tell you to do something you do it, you don't give me excuses."_

_"Dan, that's enough," Deb protests, pushing Dan away from Nathan. Dan storms away in a huff._  
><em>"Look, honey, I'm sorry about your dad," Deb says apologetically. "He's just on edge because of..."<em>

_"Because of the creepy kid on my team who always stares at him?" Nathan finishes for her._

_"Yeah," Deb says nervously._

_"I still don't get it. Who is he?" Nathan asks._

_"I told you, he's your cousin. He's your Uncle Keith's son."_

_"Yeah, I know what you told me. But it doesn't make sense. If he's Uncle Keith's son, why does he always refer to him as 'Uncle Keith'?"_

_Deb freezes, not sure how to respond. "Come on, Mom. Tell me the truth. Who is this kid, and why does he always stare at Dad?" Nathan demands._

_Deb sighs. "Honey, it's complicated," she begins. Nathan rolls his eyes and stares out the window of the car, struggling not to cry as his father angrily gets in the car and slams the door._

_**LATER THAT NIGHT:**_

_Dan knocks on Nathan's door. "Come in," Nathan says quietly._

_"Look, I'm sorry I was hard on you tonight, son," Dan says._

_"He's not my cousin, is he?" Nathan asks. Dan freezes._

_Dan sits down next to Nathan and sighs. "No," he admits._

* * *

><p>Nathan goes to get out of the car to go into the gym and watch Jamie's game, but then somehow he is frozen and can't do it. Suddenly, he rapidly turns the car around and drives away.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the gym, Jamie comes out with his team and is crestfallen when he sees Nathan isn't there. Haley looks at him apologetically and picks up her phone to call him again.<p>

**40 MINUTES LATER**

Nathan pulls up outside the diner where Dan works. He hesitates for a long time before going in.

Dan looks up, staring at Nathan as if he's seen a ghost.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Nathan admits.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Have a seat," Dan says, taking off his apron and walking in front of the counter. Nathan reluctantly obliges.

"I have a daughter now," Nathan tells him matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I know," Dan says with a smile. "Do you have..."

Knowing what he's going to ask, Nathan takes out a picture. "She's beautiful," Dan says with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, she is."

"I can't believe how big Jamie's gotten."

"He's playing in his first game in the Junior Leagues tonight," Nathan says. "That's where I'm supposed to be right now."

"So why aren't you?" Dan asks, surprised.

"I don't know. I got there and for some reason I couldn't go in. I was sitting in the parking lot and my mind flashed back to my first game, when I scored 16 points and all you did was yell at me for passing to Lucas."

"Look, Nathan, I'm glad to see you, but if you came here to remind me of all the times I failed you as a father..."

"No, I didn't," Nathan says with a sigh. "Like I said, I don't really know why I came. But I guess I still have questions."

"Questions about what?"

Nathan sighs. "When you used your knee injury as an excuse to quit, it wasn't because you were tired of your father's pressure, was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The story never made sense until I thought about the timing. When you hurt your knee, Karen was five months pregnant with Lucas. That was when you told her you were going to come home and be there for her and the baby, right? Until Mom told you she was pregnant with me?"

Dan sighs. "I wanted to do the right thing," he says. "I realized that I had made a mistake, walking away from my child and the woman I loved to chase a dream. I was going to go back to Tree Hill and start a family. But then your mother told me she was pregnant, and you know the rest."

"I'm not so sure it was a mistake." Nathan says. Dan looks confused.

"Mom told me what you said about settling for her when you wanted to be with Karen."

"Nathan..."

"Look, it doesn't matter. I'm not wondering if you wish you'd been there for Lucas instead of me. What I want to know is, do you think if you'd picked the woman you really loved instead of settling for Mom you wouldn't have regretted walking away from your dreams? If you had the family you wanted do you think it would have been enough?"

"I don't know," Dan admits. "I think about that every day...what could have been if I'd done so many things differently. But I wouldn't trade having you and having been in your life growing up for anything. Seeing the way you've turned out makes me feel like I've done something right, even if all I did was give you an example of what not to become."

"That's just it," Nathan says. "Sometimes I'm still scared I'm going to end up like you."

"You're wondering if you made the right decision walking away from the NBA?" Dan realizes.

Nathan shakes his head. "I thought I was making the right choice," he says with a sigh. "I was at peace with the decision when I made it. But lately I've been having a hard time letting go. I love my family, and I wouldn't trade what I have for anything. But the truth is, I miss it. Sometimes I wonder if I walked away too soon. I haven't told Haley...I don't want her to feel like she held me back. I don't think I realized how hard it's been until tonight, when I couldn't go into that gym to watch my son play."

* * *

><p>Inside the gym, the end of the game is approaching. Haley keeps calling Nathan and getting no response. Brooke is sitting next to her on the bleachers, holding her 3-month-old son. 1-year-old Lydia is asleep in Haley's lap.<p>

"Still no answer?" Brooke asks.

"No. I'm thinking of calling the police."

"Honey, relax. It's only been a few hours. You said Nathan's been going out with this guy Rob a lot. He probably just lost track of time."

"Before his son's first basketball game?" Haley says incredulously.

"You said he's been acting a little weird lately," Brooke reminds her.

"Acting a little weird is not the same thing as missing his son's first basketball game and not answering his phone for hours!"

"I know. I'm not defending him, Hales. I'm just trying to stop you from assuming the worst."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Haley says anxiously. "I just can't stand seeing the way Jamie keeps looking over here with that crestfallen look wondering where his daddy is."

Brooke gives Haley a sympathetic hug.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you made a mistake by leaving the NBA," Dan says. Nathan looks up. "Maybe you didn't. But it doesn't matter. It's in the past. Don't make my mistake of being stuck on what you could have had."<p>

"I know that," Nathan says. "Believe me, I know that."

"But it's easier said than done, isn't it?" Dan asks.

"Yeah."

"Listen, son, I'm thrilled to see you," Dan says. "But I can see the crestfallen look on Jamie's face right now. You not being there at his game is as bad as me being there and riding you too hard."

"You're right," Nathan says with a sigh. "I'm going to go see if I can catch the fourth quarter."

"Son, it's raining hard," Dan protests. "And if I recall, junior league games only last a little over an hour."

"I know. But I've got to try."

"Alright, just be careful," Dan says. Nathan nods and walks toward the door. He turns around and hesitates before speaking.

"Dad?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Dan nods, feeling hope for the first time in a long time. "You're not going to end up like me, son," he promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan approaches a yellow light, and his mind flashes to the crestfallen look on Jamie's face realizing he isn't there. With that it mind, he guns it through the light as it turns red. The next thing we see is the car skidding onto the bridge and then heading head-first off the bridge and into the water.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love it? Hate it? Either way, let me know. In the second part of the prequel, we will find out what happens to Nathan (maybe) and everyone will struggle to cope with the accident (if it was an accident). Also, I plan to do something the producers have amazingly failed to do for 2 seasons: give an explanation for where Peyton and Lucas went and why they left.<em>


	2. Prequel Part II

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed part 1. Here is part 2 of the prequel. After this, it will jump 6 years ahead to when Jamie is in high school. Having now read the summary of the season 8 finale, I realize the Nathan stuff here is slightly AU, but I like it the way it is and don't want to change it. But you can assume that everything else through the end of season 8 happened. As promised, this includes a hopefully plausible explanation for why Peyton and Lucas left._

* * *

><p><strong>1 HOUR LATER<strong>

A crestfallen Jamie walks over to Haley at the end of the game. "Hey honey," she says, trying to be cheery.

"Where's Daddy?" Jamie demands. Haley glances at Brooke, not sure what to say.

"Your daddy got a call about a job interview, and he had to go meet with someone," Brooke manages.

"What kind of a job?"

"Coaching basketball at Bear Creek," Brooke says quickly. "Bear Creek is a forty-five minute drive, and he called your mama to say he was stuck in traffic. But I got it on video for you to show your dad later, okay?"

"Okay," Jamie says, still crestfallen. Haley mouths a silent "thank you" to Brooke, which Jamie notices.

Suddenly, Haley's phone rings. Her heart leaps with hope for a moment, until she sees it's from an unfamiliar number. Brooke sees the look on her face and quickly takes charge. "Hey Jamie, how would you and your sister like to come have a sleepover tonight?" she asks cheerily. Jamie doesn't respond and just stares at his mother. "Come on, buddy, what do you say?" she urges.

"Okay," Jamie says reluctantly. Brooke watches with concern as Haley takes the phone call, looking distraught.

* * *

><p><strong>6 HOURS LATER <strong>

Haley is standing on the bridge, surrounded by cops and search and rescue personnel.

"Any update?" a familiar voice asks. Haley whirls around, surprised to see her childhood best friend.

She shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lucas pulls her into a tight embrace.

"They've been searching for hours and they haven't found him...they said there's nowhere else to look but I begged them to look one more time."

"And they confirmed that it's his car?"

"Yeah, they got the license plate. How..."

"Brooke called Peyton," Lucas explains. "I got in the car as soon as I heard."

"He said he was at TRIC and was on his way over," Haley explains, sobbing. "That was an hour and a half before this happened. I don't know where he was...the guys he was with said he said he was headed straight to the game."

"Haley..." Lucas says warningly. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not...I just don't know what to think. He's been acting strange lately...I should have seen this coming..."

"No. You shouldn't have," Lucas says firmly. "We don't know what happened or why...don't do this to yourself."

"I don't know what I'm going to say to Jamie," she says distraughtly.

"Come on," Lucas coaxes. "I'll drive you to Brooke's and we'll talk to him together."

"No...I need to be here."

"Come on, Hales. There's nothing you can do here. Your son needs you...I talked to Brooke about an hour ago and she couldn't get him to go to sleep...he knows something's wrong."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I don't know what to tell him."

"The truth," Lucas says firmly. Haley looks surprised. "Hales, he's not a little kid anymore. He knows something's wrong."

"How do you tell a kid his father's missing and may never come back?" she asks, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER - OUTSIDE BROOKE'S HOUSE <strong>

Lucas and Haley pull into the driveway. Haley just sits in the car after they arrive, afraid to get out.

"You ready?" Lucas asks gently.

"No," Haley says with dread, but then starts to get out of the car anyway, then stops.

"Maybe I should do this alone," she says suddenly. Lucas looks at her questioningly. "Lucas, you're my best friend and I love you for being here, but I don't know if it's a good idea for Jamie to see you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're pretty much his favorite person in the world, and while seeing you might be a welcome distraction for him right now, if he has to turn around and say goodbye again it's just going to make things worse."

"Listen, Haley, I can stay for at least a few days. And I'll come back as often as you and Jamie need."

"Look, I appreciate that, but you have a family of your own to take care of."

"I know. But Peyton and I talked about this and she understands that it's important to me to be here right now."

Before Haley can respond, Jamie runs out to greet them. "Uncle Lucas!" he yells, excited to see his uncle. But his excitement quickly fades when he sees the look on his mother's face.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER <strong>

Lucas is alone in Haley's kitchen, cleaning up and talking to Peyton on the phone. "I just want to stick around for one more day...will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Tomorrow's Friday...we could come up and join you and stay for the weekend."

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Luke, it's been two years. I think I'll be okay."

Before Lucas can respond, he notices something in the window. "I need to call you back," he says abruptly, hanging up the phone and running outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demands.

"Lucas..." Dan says, surprised to see him. "I'm just here to talk to Haley."

"Like hell you are."

Dan sighs. "Nathan came to see me the night of the accident," he explains. Lucas shakes his head with disgust. "From what he said, I don't think he had told Haley he was coming...he was supposed to be at Jamie's game. I think I might have been the last person who saw Nathan alive. I just want her to know the truth because I don't want her to suspect the worst...she deserves that much."

Lucas softens a little bit. "She's resting right now...trying to sleep for the first time in 3 days. I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Here," Dan says, handing Lucas a letter. "This explains everything. My number is in there in case she has any questions."

"Alright," Lucas nods, taking the letter and turning away. Dan opens his mouth to speak again, but realizes it's futile, and walks away dejectedly.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER <strong>

Lucas carries a suitcase out of his room and peeks in at his sleeping three-year-old daughter and smiles before walking to his bedroom. He sees Peyton sitting on the bed drawing, and he goes over and kisses her forehead.

"Hey you," he says with a grin.

"Hey," she says back, looking up from her drawing. "Is Sawyer asleep?"

"Yeah, she went down pretty fast. I guess all that tap dancing wore her out," he says with a chuckle.

"I don't know where she gets it from," Peyton says, shaking her head.

"I don't know. But if she grows up to have long chickeny legs like her mom we're going to have to padlock her bedroom door to keep the boys away," he says, earning himself a playful swat.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks as he grabs a bag from the closet and begins packing.

"I thought I told you...I have to go back to Tree Hill tomorrow."

"Again?"

"Yeah, it's Jamie's first game since the accident and I promised I would be there. Haley's worried he's not going to be able to do it."

Peyton sighs. "Honey, Sawyer's first recital is tomorrow night," she protests. Lucas winces.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she asks.

"I'm sorry," Lucas admits. "You told me last week...I must have gotten mixed up. But I promised Jamie I would be there and I can't back out of it."

"I know," Peyton says with a sigh. "And I understand that it's important to you to be there for Haley and her kids right now...I know they need you. But we need you too."

"I know," Lucas says with a sigh. "And I know I haven't been the husband or father that I should be this past month and I'm sorry. But the situation up there is such a mess...Jamie won't even go home because he says it's too sad. Brooke and Julian have been taking care of him, but they have two 4-month-old babies and Julian's movie is going into production soon and he can't put the studio off any longer. Haley doesn't know how to talk to him...she can't even make sense of it herself. She's spending hours every day on the phone with search and rescue personnel and calling every hospital on the East Coast...she's convinced that his body should have washed up to shore and someone should have found it by now."

"But I thought they said the tide from the hurricane was strong enough..."

"Yeah, they did. But she's still hanging on...as long as they don't find his body I think she's going to keep hanging on...so is Jamie. I can't say that I really blame them."

"Yeah, me neither," Peyton agrees. "Looking back, I don't know how my dad managed to do it...to be strong for me in spite of how much pain he was in. I know they need you right now...I shouldn't have given you a hard time."

"You're not...you have every right to be upset. I know I'm not being fair to you and Sawyer, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I understand," she reassures him.

"Will you tape the recital for me?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says with a sigh. "Why don't you see if Jamie wants to come live with us for a little while?"

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Haley and I talked about it...I told her I would talk to you about taking him in for the rest of the school year, but she doesn't think it's a good idea for him to have to start at a new school and make new friends, then come back and have to readjust again."

Peyton takes a deep breath, hesitating before speaking. "Maybe we should move back," she says quietly. Lucas looks up, surprised. He shakes his head and is about to say something but Peyton cuts him off.

"Luke, just hear me out, okay?" He nods.

"I know that I said I was happier here, and in some ways I am. I feel safer here. But I feel like we're hiding..."

"Peyton..."

"Luke, your book is going to be released next month, and you're going to get enough publicity that if he wanted to find us he could. So it doesn't really matter where we are."

"I know. But that's not what I'm worried about."

"I know that. You're worried about me. And I don't blame you. The idea of going back scares me too...I'm afraid of the flashbacks coming back, I'm afraid of feeling scared all the time like I did before. But you're the one who said that if I let him change my life I was letting him win. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, of course I do," Lucas says with a sigh. "But that was before we had a daughter. That was before I had to worry that every time you saw a man with slick blond hair you would become so disoriented that you put yourself and our daughter in danger."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK: 4 MONTHS AFTER SEASON 6 <strong>_

_"You were supposed to be mine," Peyton hears a familiar voice saying, a voice she never wanted to hear again. She runs into Sawyer's room and is horrified to find Ian Banks/'Psycho Derek' holding her daughter. "We were supposed to have you together," he says tauntingly to the crying baby._

_"Stop it! Get away from her!" Peyton screams frantically. She runs over to take the baby back but Ian holds a knife a half-inch from her daughter's eye, warning her not to come any closer._

_Peyton wakes up with a jolt and looks around at Lucas sleeping next to her, shaking with fear. She quickly gets up to go check on Sawyer. Lucas opens his eyes groggily._

_"I didn't hear her crying...I'm sorry" he says groggily._

_"She wasn't. I just need to go check on her," Peyton says frantically, running out of the room. She peeks in and is relieved to see that Sawyer is sleeping peacefully in her crib. A moment later, she feels Lucas come up behind her._

_"Is everything okay?" he asks gently._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream."_

_"You want to tell me about it?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, that's okay. I'm sorry for waking you," she says apologetically, knowing it's only been an hour since the last time he got up with the baby._

_"It's okay...are you sure you're alright?" he asks skeptically._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back to sleep while we still can," she suggests._

_"Okay," he nods, still looking a little concerned as he wraps his arm around her and leads her back to their bedroom._

**_ONE MONTH LATER (5 Months After Season 6)_**

_Peyton is at the supermarket, carrying Sawyer in a baby carrier attached to her stomach. She gets into the checkout line behind a middle-aged man with longish light blond hair. Suddenly, her mind FLASHES BACK to prom night, when Psycho Derek greeted her at the door when she was expecting Lucas. Panicked, she abandons her shopping cart and runs out of the store, gripping Sawyer tightly. "Get away from me!" she screams. A few people look up and stare. She keeps running, not noticing she is running into the middle of the street with cars coming. Cars start honking frantically. A Lincoln Navigator swerves to the side of the road, coming within inches of hitting her in the stomach where she is holding Sawyer._

_Suddenly, she comes to and realizes what she's done. She just stands there in a daze for a second, then rushes to the side of the road._

_"Are you okay, Ma'am?" the driver of the Navigator asks. She just nods feebly, motioning for him to go on, still shook up._

**_LATER THAT NIGHT _**

_Peyton nervously walks into their bedroom, where Lucas is plugging away on the computer._

_"Hey," Lucas says, looking up with a smile, which quickly fades when he sees her expression._

_"Luke, I need to tell you something," she says quietly._

_"What's going on?" he asks nervously but reassuringly, motioning for her to sit down next to him._

_She takes a deep breath. "Ever since Sawyer was born, I've been having nightmares," she begins._

_"Yeah, I kind of suspected that. What kind of nightmares?" he asks._

_"About getting attacked...about something happening to Sawyer. All of the trauma from what happened with Psycho Derek...I thought it was all gone, that I had dealt with it years ago...but since Sawyer was born I can't shake that feeling I had after the attack of being afraid. So I looked him up in the online prison system, wanting to reassure myself that he was still safely behind bars. But he wasn't...the system said he had been paroled. And since then the fear has gotten worse...it says he's been assigned to parole somewhere in Florida but I'm still scared. At first it was just nightmares, but then it got worse...I started having flashbacks. It's happened a couple times where I saw someone who somehow reminded me of him and I just froze for a few seconds."_

_"Peyton, why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asks, his tone not quite angry but a little on edge._

_"Because I didn't want you to worry," she says meekly. "You spent months worrying while I was pregnant and I could tell how much it was eating you apart and I didn't want you to have to worry anymore. I didn't want you to think I was crazy...I just kept hoping it would go away, but it didn't. And then something really scary happened today and it made me realize I couldn't hide it anymore."_

_"What happened?" he asks, alarmed. She hesitates. "Peyton, what happened?" he demands more firmly._

_"I was at the grocery store with Sawyer, and I saw a man who looked like him. Or maybe he didn't, but from the back of the head he did, and I panicked. I ran out of the store and I kept running until I realized I was standing in the middle of a crowded street with cars coming."_

_"Oh my g-d...did anybody get hurt?" Lucas asks frantically. She shakes her head._

_"No...thank g-d the driver of the car closest to us reacted in time," she says quickly. Lucas just sits there for a minute, his heart beating fast, processing what she just said._

_"I'm sorry, Luke," she says, tears streaming down her face. "I know I should have told you...but I never thought it would get this bad. I never thought it would make me put our daughter in danger," she sobs. "If the driver hadn't seen us..."_

_Lucas is still processing and dealing with a mix of fear, anger, confusion, and pain, but his protective instincts take over and he wraps his arms around her tightly._

_"I'm so sorry..." she says again._

_"Hey, it's okay," he says softly. His voice is shaky, reflecting his own fear. He takes another minute to compose himself, then wipes away her tears and cups her chin so she is looking at him. "I won't let anything happen to you or our daughter, ever. I promise," he says firmly. She nods feebly, desperate to believe him._

_"We're going to get you some help, okay?" he says, trying to be reassuring even though he's obviously scared. "We'll get through this together, just like we've gotten through everything else."_

_"Okay," she whispers, leaning in and letting him soothe her._

* * *

><p><em>Peyton starts seeing a PTSD specialist who says it's common for somthing like this to reoccur after having children. But she keeps having nightmares and occasional flashbacks, and after a few months, Lucas suggests leaving Tree Hill and starting fresh somewhere were the memories of the attack aren't all around them. So he makes a few calls and gets his old job coaching at Gilmore (where he started as Whitey's assistant coach) back, and they move down there. They tell their friends about the job but don't tell anyone about the other reason they left (which is why nobody on the show ever explained it!). Nobody knew until a few months before Nathan's accident, when Peyton finally told Brooke the truth after Brooke was hurt that she made up some excuse for not being able to come up to see her when her babies were born. After that Brooke brought the babies down to visit her and they've become really close again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK - BACK TO PRESENT<strong>

"But for the grace of g-d I could have lost both of you," Lucas says, his voice choking up. "I don't ever want us to go through that again."

"I don't either," she says adamantly. "But what's to say it couldn't happen again anywhere?"

"Has it?" he demands. "Have you had any flashbacks since we moved here?"

"Just the one," Peyton admits.

"You mean when we were loading the car to go to Tree Hill for Brooke's wedding?" Lucas asks. Peyton nods.

"See, that's my point," Lucas insists.

"I know. But maybe I've just built it up in my head to be scarier than it is. Maybe if I actually went back I'd be okay."

"But maybe you wouldn't. Peyton, we can't take that chance..."

"Honey, I know you're scared, and I am too. But our family needs us. I lost my mom when I was the same age as Jamie and I want to be there for him. I want to be there for Haley and for Lydia...I think it's time, Luke."

"Peyton, we can't," Lucas tries to reason.

"Damn it, Luke, I don't want to hide anymore!" she snaps. "I'm tired of hiding. I wasn't there when Brooke got married...I've seen Davis and Jude once and I've never even met Lydia. I wasn't there for Nathan's funeral...I haven't been there with you to help this past month. I'm tired of not being there. I'm tired of feeling like I'm missing out on everyone's lives. I'm tired of being afraid to go home," she says with a sob. "And I know that you want to go home too. You've been trying to hide it, but I can tell how much you miss Tree Hill, especially now. And I know that if you keep going back and forth you're always going to feel like you're letting someone down."

"Peyton, it's only been a month. I won't be going up there as much when things settle down, I promise. Haley's sister Quinn is stuck in Europe right now on a contract she can't get out of, but when she comes back they won't need me as much."

"I know. But I know you'll want to be there. I know you want to be there for Jamie and Lydia the way Keith was there for you and I support that. Hell, I love you for that. But I want to be able to do that with you. I want to go home, Luke," she pleads.

Lucas looks at her sympathetically, trying to contain his emotions. He sits down next to her and grips her arm gently.

"Look, why don't I bring Sawyer up to join you after her recital and we'll see how it feels. If I can't handle being there then we'll come home and I won't mention it again, alright?" she suggests.

Lucas shakes his head adamantly. "No. If you want to try going back, we'll do it together. You're not driving up there by yourself."

"Okay," she nods. Suddenly, tears start brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks gently.

"I'm sorry," she says softly, tears starting to flow.

"For what?"

"For everything. For letting my fears get the best of me...for making you miss out on your life...for putting our daughter in danger..."

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault. We've talked about this."

"I know, I know. But she could have died, Luke. She could have died and it would have been all my fault."

"Peyton, please, don't think like that. Look at me," he says firmly. She looks up. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything, okay? It's not your fault that it happened to you, and it's not your fault that some of the trauma came back after Sawyer was born. And I'm not missing out on my life, okay? You and Sawyer are everything I ever wanted and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Peyton nods, leaning into his embrace. "I love you so much," she says softly.

"I love you too, Peyton Scott," Lucas says. She chuckles a little. "What?" he asks.

"Would you laugh if I said that even after three years, I still get butterflies when you call me that?"

"Really?" he says with a grin.

"Yeah," she says, blushing a little.

"You're such a dork," he teases.

"This coming from the guy who wrote 'Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott' on a piece of paper in 8th grade and stuffed the paper away in a brick wall."

"Okay, so I'm a bigger dork," he admits.

"But you're my dork," she says, kissing him on the lips.

"So tell me," he says, planting soft kisses all over her neck. "Does that still give you butterflies?"

"Mmmm...maybe," she says with a grin.

"Does this still give you butterflies?" he whispers huskily in her ear as he strokes her inner thigh teasingly.

"Mmmmm..." she nods. "Are you sure Sawyer's asleep?"

"Out cold," he promises. She nods and leans up, kissing him hungrily.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

The next day, Haley and Lucas drive with Jamie and Lydia to Jamie's game. "Do I have to play?" Jamie asks glumly.

"No, sweetie, you don't have to, but I think you'll regret it if you don't," Haley says.

"Can I talk to him for a sec?" Lucas asks Haley when they get inside. Haley nods.

"Listen, buddy, I know how you're feeling right now," Lucas says to Jamie. Jamie just stares. "After my Uncle Keith died, I didn't want to play either. I kept looking at the bleachers and seeing him there rooting for me and without him the game just didn't seem to matter. But it does matter. And you know how much your dad would want you to get out there and play your best."

Jamie looks down. "He was supposed to be here," he says glumly. "Last time I played, he promised he would be here and he wasn't."

"I know, buddy. And we still don't know what happened and I know that's hard for you. But knowing your dad, I know he must have been trying really hard to be here. And he's here with you tonight, even if you can't see him."

"Yeah, that's what Aunt Brooke said. She said Daddy's still looking out for me."

"Well, she's right. I know it."

"How do you know?"

Lucas sighs. "When my Uncle Keith died, I couldn't figure out why. He and my mom were supposed to get married, we were finally going to be a family, and then he was gone, just like that. And your Aunt Peyton lost her mom when she was just about your age, and she could never understand it. But then when she was pregnant with Sawyer, the doctors told us there was a good chance she could die if she went through with it."

"But she didn't."

"No, she didn't. She was okay, and my daughter was okay, and I know that my Uncle Keith and her mom must have been looking out for us. Just like your dad's going to be looking out for you for the rest of your life. So play for him tonight, and make him proud, okay?"

"Okay," Jamie says reluctantly, not fully convinced. Lucas gives him a quick hug and then nudges him toward the bench where his team is gathered.

5 minutes later, the game begins. Jamie is instructed to throw the ball in from out of bounds.

Everyone watches nervously as Jamie steps up to take the ball. He looks over and sees a whole entourage of people rooting for him: Haley, Lucas, his 1-year-old sister, Brooke, Julian, the twins, Mouth, Millicent, and Skills. But his father isn't there, and at that moment that's all that matters. He freezes, just standing still for a minute as everyone watches, holding their breath. Eventually, he drops the ball and walks over to Lucas, who by this point is standing at the edge of the court.

"I couldn't do it. I'm sorry," Jamie says, tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, buddy," Lucas says, putting his hand on Jamie's shoulder and leading him off the court, shaking his head apologetically at Haley, who looks heartbroken.


	3. EPISODE 1

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. It took me a while to write this and I hope you like it. This takes place 6.5 years after season 8, 6 years after the prequel. Jamie and Lilly are 16, Sawyer is 10 (almost 11), Lydia is 8, and Davis and Jude are 7.

Just a few notes: I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so I hope people are still interested. I admit I'm a little bit of a feedback whore, so please feed my creative juices by reviewing, and feel free to be honest.

This episode is sort of an homage to the first episode of One Tree Hill, but the rest of the episodes will not track so closely with individual episodes of Season 1, nor will everything in this fic be a repitition of season 1 except with different characters. There will be some new twists, different storylines, and the stuff with the adults is totally different for obvious reasons.

New Cast (look them up on IMDB to visualize; I just picked actors who looked kind of like the kids or their parents):

Alexander Ludwig as JAMES LUCAS SCOTT  
>Shelbie Bruce as MADISON LANDRY<br>Aaron Christian Howles as CHUCK SKOLNICK  
>Ivana Baquero as LILY ROE SCOTT<br>Naomi Scott as CAROLINE RUTTENBAR (the other girl on the team Skills coached in season 6)  
>Tyler Stentiford as RYAN PAULSKY (the guy Madison went to the movies with in 822)<br>Robbie Jones as ANDRE FIELDS (same actor who played Quentin, but he has hair as Andre)

Isabella Acres as SAWYER BROOKE SCOTT (look her up on IMDB - it is CREEPY how much she looks like season 1 Peyton)  
>Alison Curtis as AMY SPICER (Sawyer's best friend)<br>Jason Simmons as JUDE BAKER  
>Kristopher Simmons as DAVIS BAKER<br>Ava Acres as LYDIA BOB SCOTT

* * *

><p><strong>OPENING SCENE<strong>

The Tree Hill Ravens are up against Bear Creek. ANDRE FIELDS takes the jump ball for the Ravens.

**CUT TO: EXT. HALEY'S HOUSE**

16-year-old JAMES LUCAS SCOTT is playing basketball with his 8-year-old sister Lydia and Brooke's 7-year-old twins on the court that separates his mother's house from the house Peyton and Lucas moved into when they came back to Tree Hill 6 years earlier.

Jamie puts the ball in the air and lets Davis and Jude take the jump-off.

**CUT TO: TREE HILL GYM **

Andre passes to CHUCK SKOLNICK, who dunks a basket. The crowd cheers. Chuck winks at MADISON LANDRY, who is one of the cheerleaders.

**CUT TO: BACKYARD COURT **

Jamie lifts Jude up into the air, enabling him to dunk a basket.

**TREE HILL GYM **

Coach SKILLS TAYLOR sends shooting guard RYAN PAULSKY into the game.

**BACKYARD COURT **

LUCAS SCOTT pulls up in a tow truck with his 10-year-old daughter SAWYER BROOKE SCOTT. Sawyer eagerly runs into the game. Lucas mouths "easy" to Jamie, tapping his heart. Jamie nods.

**TREE HILL GYM **

Ryan is tripped by one of the Bear Creek players. He falls down hard on his right knee. The ref blows the whistle. Skills runs out to check on Ryan.

**BACKYARD COURT **

Davis falls down and skins his knee.

**TREE HILL GYM **

Skills tends to Ryan, who is unable to get up. He calls a time-out. He and one of the players help Ryan off the court.

**BACKYARD COURT **

Jamie calls time-out and picks up Davis, carrying him inside.

**KAREN'S CAFE - LATER THAT NIGHT **

Jamie helps his sister out of the car and the two of them enter the cafe. Lydia runs to greet her mom.

"Hey guys!" Haley says enthusiastically.

"Hey mom," Jamie greets. He turns the sign on the door from open to closed. "It smells good in here."

"Thanks, I made Grandma's dumpling soup," Haley says with a smile. "Hey, Lilly, would you like to join us?" she calls.

"Sure, just give me a sec." In the kitchen, we see 16-year-old LILLY ROE SCOTT cramming to read a chemistry textbook.

Haley, Jamie and Lydia sit down for dinner. "Yum, this is delish, mom," Jamie compliments. "Thanks, buddy."

Lilly joins them a minute later. "How's the chemistry coming?" Haley asks.

"Insanely hard," Lilly grumbles. "We have a test like every 3 days!"

Haley grins. "You hear that, Jamie? Next time you want to complain about me, remember that I could have sent you to the Oppenheimer School and then you'd be constantly stressed about school and have no time for a life just like your cousin."

"Oh, come on. It's not like Jamie has a life now," Lilly teases.

"This coming from the girl who I've never seen take her nose out of a book for more than 5 minutes," Jamie shoots back.

"Whatever. At least my best friends aren't 7 years old," she says, sticking her tongue out. Jamie sticks his tongue out in return.

"Mommy, they're being rude at the table!" Lydia complains.

"Yes, they are," Haley scolds with a smile.

**BROOKE'S BOUTIQUE - NEXT DAY **

"Peyton, come on!" BROOKE DAVIS whines into the phone.

"Brooke, forget it!" Peyton says, shaking her head. "I am going to LA to line up artists for the tour. I am not going to spy on your husband!"

"Can't you just see if he's with anyone when he leaves for the studio in the morning? Or drop by the studio to say hi or something?"

"I don't understand why you want me to. Has Julian done anything to make you think he's cheating?"

"You mean other than taking a six-month contract to direct a movie 3,000 miles away?"

"A movie that he's dreamed of directing for as long as _I've_ known him? Yeah, besides that. Are there any other signs that he's cheating?"

"No, I guess not," Brooke concedes.

"Has he stopped calling every day?" Brooke shakes her head. "Has another woman ever answered the phone when you've called him?"

"No."

"Okay, then stop worrying so much. And don't make things worse by getting all paranoid."

"Unbelievable," Brooke says dramatically. "I can't believe you of all people are defending him!"

"Oh, I am not defending him," Peyton says adamantly. "I think he's really selfish for taking this job and leaving you alone with the boys. I think it's ridiculous that my 16-year-old nephew has been more of a father to them than Julian has for the past 2 months. But...I also think that he made a lot of sacrifices to be in Tree Hill with you for all these years, and maybe you should try to be supportive now."

Brooke throws her hands up, exasperated. "Like I haven't made sacrifices?"

"Brooke, I didn't say that," Peyton says calmly. "I'm just saying that I know how rough these past two months have been for you, but I still think you and Julian can work things out. You've just got to have patience, and a little bit of faith."

"Yeah, I know. It's just been really hard," Brooke admits. "The worst part is, your 16-year-old nephew is better at handling my kids than I am...and I think they like him better."

"Brooke, that's ridiculous," Peyton responds. "You're a good mother...and a great aunt, by the way. Sawyer's suddenly too cool to admit it, but I think she's having a great time hanging out with you at the store while I'm gone."

"Well, I'm glad I'm good at something. G-d, Jamie made it look so easy when he was the twins' age!"

"Yeah, I think he had us all fooled," Peyton says with a laugh.

**TREE HILL HIGH **

Coach Taylor (Skills) is sitting in his office when Lucas comes in.

"Yo, what's up, dog? How you been?"

"Good, good. And yourself?"

"Pretty good. Lots of sleepless nights lately, but you know..."

"Yeah," Lucas says with a smile. On Skills' desk is a picture of him and Lauren with a 3-month-old baby girl. "Believe it or not, this is the easy part," he warns. "Pretty soon she'll be trying on her mother's makeup and complaining that you won't let her go to the mall by herself like all her friends are supposedly allowed to do."

Skills chuckles. "Natalie's only 3 months old, dog."

"Like I said...it goes faster than you think."

"So Sawyer hitting that preteen stage already?"

"You can say that," Lucas says with a groan. "Peyton's out of town this week trying to line up bands for a tour, and she threw a fit this morning that I wouldn't let her stay home alone after school instead of hanging out with Brooke at the store."

"What? She used to love hanging out with Brooke at the store."

"Like I said, they grow up fast."

Skills shakes his head. "So did you just come by to say hi?"

"Not exactly," Lucas admits. "I heard about the game last night. How's Paulsky doing?"

Skills sighs. "Not good, man. Looks like he's going to be out the rest of the season."

"Damn, that sucks. He's a good player."

"Yeah, no kidding. And I don't really have a good back-up shooting guard, at least not one who's any good."

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. What do you say we take another shot at convincing Jamie to play?"

Skills sighs. "Look, man, I always figured I'd coach J. Luke someday, but he hasn't played in a real game since you carried him off the court in tears after Nathan died."

"But he's good," Lucas insists. "You've seen him play...you know he's got a great shot. And when I play with him one-on-one he usually kicks my ass."

"You play with him?" Skills asks skeptically. "Aren't you not supposed to be doing that?"

"A little one-on-one's not going to kill me," Lucas says with a groan. "I just don't play in front of Sawyer because she's too young to take the medicine and I'm afraid if she sees me play she'll think it's okay for her to play."

Skills nods. "I'd love to have Jamie on the team, but he's going to need some training, and at this point in the season I just don't think there's enough time to get him up to speed. Playing in a game is a lot different from shooting hoops in the driveway, and most of the other boys have been playing for real for years."

"I can work with him," Lucas promises. "Besides, if Whitey had limited the roster to people who had played in organized leagues, neither of us would have gotten a chance."

"What makes you think he's even going to want to?" Skills asks. "I approached him at the beginning of the year about trying out and he was pretty firm that he didn't want to."

"I know," Lucas says. "And I think it's going to be a tough sell, but he dreamed of being a Raven since he was a little kid and it kills me to see him sitting on the sidelines. Can we at least give it a try? Come on, you said you don't really have anyone else."

"Alright, I'll think about it," Skills agrees.

"Thanks, man. I owe you."

"I didn't agree to it yet!" Skills yells with a groan as Lucas walks away.

**NEXT DAY - KAREN'S CAFE**

"Hey," Haley greets Lucas. "Just the victim I was looking for."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I just talked to Quinn, and she's having a really rough time with the baby with Clay out of town. I was thinking of going to visit her for a long weekend."

"You need me to watch the kids?" Lucas asks.

"I'm going to take Lydia with me...she has a 4-day weekend. But I'm going to let Jamie stay at home...could you just keep an eye out, make sure he comes home at a reasonable hour and has something to eat besides Spaghetti-O's while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure. He's welcome to stay with us."

"Yeah, I know, but Peyton will have just gotten home and I don't want to impose. Besides, I'm not too worried about Jamie...if anything, between you and me, I'd almost be happy if he brought a girl over to the house, or at least someone his own age besides Lilly. And he knows better than to throw a party with you and Peyton living right next door."

"Yeah, speaking of that...I probably should have talked to you about this first, but I talked to Skills today, and he's going to try to get Jamie to fill in for one of the players who busted his knee the other night. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess so...I mean, I'd love to see him play, but he's been pretty firm about it. Just don't push him too hard, okay?"

"You got it."

**TREE HILL HIGH**

Jamie sneaks a glance at Madison in the hallway before he is approached by Skills.

"Hey, J. Luke, you got a sec?" Skills calls out.

"Sure, Coach, what's up?" Jamie asks.

"Come with me."

"What's this about?" Jamie asks when they get to the gym.

"You hear about the game last night?"

"No. I had to babysit, and I don't really pay attention."

"Ryan Paulsky busted his knee...he's probably going to be out for the rest of the season."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it does. But listen...how would you like to take his place?"

Jamie sighs. "I don't play anymore. You know that."

"That's not what I hear. From what your Uncle Lucas tells me, you out there every day on that court in your backyard. And from what I could tell last time I was at your house, you're pretty damn good at it."

"I just shoot for the hell of it sometimes. And Davis and Jude love it, so I play with them."

"Look, I remember when you was a kid...you used to love the game."

"That was a long time ago, alright?" Jamie says, starting to get defensive. "Look, I appreciate the thought, but I've got too much going on. I've got to help at the cafe and the garage and help out with my sister and the twins. I don't have time for basketball," he says, walking away. Skills stands there shaking his head.

**HALEY'S HOUSE - LATER THAT NIGHT **

Jamie enters the house and sees his mom looking at a photo album. "Hey, honey," his mom greets. "Skills dropped this off for you," she says, holding up a Ravens' jersey with the #12 on it. Jamie sighs with exasperation.

"What part of 'I don't want to play' don't they get?"

"Can you tell me why you're so opposed to it?" Haley asks gently. Jamie looks surprised. "I'm sorry...I'm not trying to push. I just know that you talked about playing for the Ravens since you were a little kid."

"I just don't want to," Jamie says. "After Dad died it stopped being fun, I guess. Besides, who's going to watch Lydia and the twins after school?"

"Brooke and I can hire a sitter," Haley says firmly. "You're a good kid, Jamie. You help out with the kids, you help at the cafe, you help Uncle Lucas at the garage. You've really lived up to being the man of the house and I'm so proud of you. But you're 16, and you deserve time to be a kid and do fun things. Sometimes I worry that you had to grow up too fast and I don't want that for you."

"Look, maybe next year, alright? Maybe once Julian comes back and Lydia's a little older and I'm done with the SAT's I'll consider it."

Haley sighs. "Who knows if you'll get a chance next year? I admire your dedication, but Lydia and the twins are not your responsibility. And I think maybe you're using them as an excuse."

"Why do you care so much?" Jamie whines. "Why does everyone care so much if I play?"

"Because I think you're going to regret sitting this out," Haley says firmly. "I don't want you to walk away from this for the wrong reasons."

"Like you don't want me to play for the wrong reasons."

"What does that mean?" Haley asks, bewildered.

"Let's face it, Mom. You want to see me play because you think it's what Dad would have wanted. But if he wanted to see me play so bad, he should've showed up, alright?" Jamie says angrily. "He should have showed up," he repeats, this time close to tears as he walks away. Haley just stands there, looking pained and conflicted.

**BROOKE'S BOUTIQUE - NEXT DAY **

Sawyer storms into the boutique and doesn't acknowledge Brooke as she marches into the back room with her arms crossed.

Lucas enters a second later.

"What's going on with her?" Brooke asks, bewildered. Lucas shakes his head. "I don't know...she's mad that we won't let her stay home alone, but I think it's more than that. I think she and Amy had some sort of a fight, but she won't talk about it. If you promise not to tell Peyton, I can take her with me to the garage instead."

"No, that's okay. Compared to my two boys, a grumpy Sawyer is no sweat."

"Alright, thanks, Brooke. Hey - do you think you could try to find out what's going on with her?"

"Sure...but that doesn't mean I'm letting you in on it. Girls have to have their secrets," she says smugly.

"Okay, fair enough."

Lucas turns to leave and Brooke goes to the back room to talk to Sawyer.

"Hey, Little Brooke...what's wrong?" she asks when she sees Sawyer crying.

"Nothing," Sawyer mutters.

"Well, you stormed in here without even saying hello, and now you're sitting here sulking and crying. It's obviously not nothing. Come on...tell me what's wrong. Did you have a fight with Amy?"

Sawyer nods reluctantly.

"What happened?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell my dad?"

"Are you in any trouble? Are you pregnant? Using drugs?"

Sawyer giggles. "Aunt Brooke, I'm only 10."

"Right. Of course. Okay, then I promise. What's going on?"

"There's this boy I've liked FOREVER...and Amy KNOWS I like him, but she says she's going to ask him to the dance."

"Whoa, hold on a second! You are way too young to be fighting with your best friend about boys. In fact, fighting about boys is a terrible idea at any age."

"You and my mom used to fight over my dad," Sawyer says with a grin. Brooke looks shocked and indignant.

"Okay, Missy. First of all, we didn't exactly used to FIGHT over your dad. Your parents...nevermind, it doesn't matter. The point is, you and Amy have been best friends since you moved back to Tree Hill, and that is way more important than any boy. Your mom and I learned that lesson the hard way. The year we fought was really painful for both of us. So you and Amy need to make a deal that you'll always put hos before bro's, okay?"

"What's a ho?" Sawyer asks. Brooke looks embarrassed, realizing it was inappropriate to use that word with a 10-year-old.

"Ummm...it's just a word for women. Not a very nice word, though...maybe you should just say friends over bros instead. What's his name, anyway?"

"Adam," Sawyer says glumly.

"I see. So has Amy already asked Adam to the dance?""

"No...she says she's going to tomorrow if I don't do it."

"So why haven't you asked him?"

Sawyer tenses up. "Because I don't know if he likes me...and if he doesn't I'd have to see him every day in class and I'd be really embarrassed. Besides, it's not like my parents would let me go out with him anyway. I'm 10 years old and they treat me like I'm four."

Brooke sighs. "Honey, your parents almost lost you when you were four. Not to mention the fact that you have a serious heart condition. I know you're frustrated that your parents won't let you do things that some of your friends are allowed to do, but you can't blame your parents for worrying. Besides, my parents were the opposite growing up, and trust me, it wasn't as fun as it sounds."

"Were you allowed to go to the mall with your friends when you were my age?"

"Yeah," Brooke says. "But my mom never took me shopping. My parents never took me to work with them, or came to watch me cheerlead. Half the time they forgot my birthday...they weren't there for my prom, or my high school graduation, and my dad didn't even show up for my wedding."

"Why not?" Sawyer asks, bewildered.

"I don't know. My dad just had other priorities...and my mom didn't know how to be a mom. The point is, one day you're going to realize that having a mom who takes you shopping is a lot better than having a mom who just hands you a credit card and lets you go to the mall with your friends. You're lucky to have a dad who worries so much about you instead of a dad who doesn't notice whether or not you come home at night. You're lucky to have parents who come to all of your dance recitals and help you with your homework and care about what's going on in your life."

"Yeah, I guess," Sawyer admits.

"Look, I think there's a pretty good chance this guy Adam likes you too and he's just too shy to ask you out. So I'll make you a deal. You patch things up with Amy and ask Adam to the dance and I will talk to your mom and try to convince her to let you go with him, okay?"

"Okay," Sawyer agrees reluctantly.

**KEITH'S GARAGE **

Jamie finishes screwing a tire onto a car and goes over to the basketball court in the driveway to check on the twins. "You guys doing alright?" he asks. The boys nod.

"Here, I'll take a quick break and shoot with you," he says, motioning for Jude to throw him the ball. But the boys refuse, shaking their heads. "Come on, throw me the ball." Jude shakes his head.

"We won't be your excuse!" Davis declares with conviction, stamping his foot.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uncle Lucas said not to play with you because you should be playing with the Ravens," Jude explains. "We don't want to be your excuse."

"Fine, suit yourselves," Jamie says with exasperation. He storms back into the garage.

"So this is what you're stooping to now? Getting the kids involved in your stupid campaign to get me to join the Ravens?" Lucas stands there sheepishly, realizing maybe he went too far.

"Why are you pushing me so hard on this?" Jamie asks, exasperated.

"I'm not trying to push...I just know how much you always wanted to play, and I don't want you to miss your chance because you're afraid. When I was first approached about joining the Ravens, I resisted too...mainly because I didn't want to have to deal with Dan and be constantly reminded of how he rejected me. But I'm glad I had family and friends who pushed me, because playing for the Ravens changed my life. I don't want you to sit on the sidelines because you're haunted by the past...I know what that's like, and I know how much better my life is because I got over my fears and put myself out there."

"I'm not afraid, okay? I just don't want to play."

Before Lucas can respond, the phone rings. "Keith's Body Shop and Towing," he answers. He jots down a few notes.

"Hey Jamie, I've got a service call for you to go on. I'll watch the kids."

"Okay, why?"

"Because you're going to want this one," Lucas says with a grin.

**EXT. DOCKS **

Jamie pulls up in a pick-up truck and is surprised to see MADISON LANDRY sitting next to her car, which has a flat tire.

"Jamie Scott?" she greets him, surprised to see him. He blushes and seems flustered when he sees her.

"Madison...uh, hi." Awkward silence.

"Wow, it's been a long time. How have you been?" she asks.

"Fine. Why are you acting like you haven't seen me in years? We go to the same school."

"Yeah, but you never talk to me anymore. Are you still mad about what happened when we were 10?"

Jamie chuckles. "No, it's not that. I just...we don't exactly run in the same social circles, that's all. Look, let's just fix your car...what's wrong with it?"

"Just a flat tire. Pretty lame, but I don't know how to fix it myself."

"That's alright. Let me take a look," Jamie says. He kneels down and starts unscrewing the tire.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Madison asks.

"It's a free country," Jamie says with a shrug.

"How come you stopped playing basketball?" Madison asks.

Jamie sighs exasperatedly. "Did my Uncle Lucas tell you to ask me that?"

"Your Uncle Lucas? Is that who answered the phone when I called?" Jamie nods. "I only talked to him for 2 seconds. I told him I had a flat tire and he said he'd send someone. I was just curious. I saw you talking to Coach Taylor the other day."

"Yeah, he wants me to fill in for Paulsky while he's injured, but I told him I'm not interested."

"How come?" she asks. "You used to love it."

Jamie sighs, then finds himself opening up in a way that is surprising even to him.

"The night my dad died was my first game in the junior leagues. He was so excited for me, and I kept waiting for him to get there, and he never showed up. Then the next day my mom told me that they found his car at the bottom of the river near the Gable Bridge...but they never found his body, so I guess it didn't seem quite real. I still held out hope that they would find him...I think my mom did too. About a month later, I went back to basketball, and I was supposed to pass the ball in from out of bounds to start the quarter. I looked over at the stands and saw my mom and my sister and my Uncle Lucas and all my parents' friends, but my dad wasn't there...and that's when it sunk in that he was never coming back."

"So you stopped playing after that?" Madison asks sympathetically.

"Yeah. I just...it was too hard. I still shoot hoops in the backyard, but every time I think about going out on a real court I get that same nauseous feeling I got that night. I'm sorry...I don't know why I just told you all that."

"It's okay," Madison says sweetly. "My real dad left when I was a baby...I don't even remember him."

"My sister doesn't remember my dad either," Jamie says. "And sometimes, as stupid as it sounds, it's hard not to resent her for that."

"You feel like she got off easy?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really know. It just bugs me that she can't remember."

"I guess I never thought about it like that," Madison admits. "I always felt hurt that my dad left us, but I guess since I never knew him I don't have to miss him. But that doesn't mean it's been easy. My mom got remarried a few years ago and suddenly my house doesn't feel like home, you know?"

"Yeah," Jamie says bitterly as he finishes the tire and hands her the paperwork. "I know."

**KEITH'S GARAGE **

Lucas is still working on the car when his phone rings. "Hey, you," he says with a smile. "How're the hot shot bands treating you?"

"Okay...I signed 3 for the tour this morning," Peyton says on the other end.

"Wow, that's great!" Lucas says encouragingly. "So are you on your way to the airport now?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling to talk to you about. How upset would you be if I took the Red Eye instead?"

"Okay...is everything okay?" Lucas says, slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, everything's fine. There's just something else I need to take care of here."

Lucas looks a little curious, but he has an idea what's going on. "Sure...you do your thing. I will be there tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"Oh, honey, you don't need to do that. The flight gets in at like 6 in the morning."

"Doesn't matter. I'll be there. Just get home safe, alright?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

**BROOKE'S BOUTIQUE **

Sawyer is helping Brooke rearrange clothes on the rack. Sawyer's best friend Amy enters the boutique.

"Hi," Amy says tentatively. Sawyer doesn't respond.

"Look, I'm sorry about before," Amy says. "I don't really like Adam...I was just trying to get you to ask him out already."

"That's okay...my Aunt Brooke is right. We should make a pact right here and now that we'll always put hos over bros."

"What's a ho?"

"It means us, but it's a bad word," Sawyer says in a mischevious voice. "The point is, we should make a deal never to fight about boys. So are you in?"

"Sure. Ho's over bros," Amy agrees, sticking her fist out. Sawyer bumps her fist against Amy's in agreement. Brooke smiles to herself as she observes the scene.

**OUTSIDE CENTURY STUDIOS, LOS ANGELES **

Peyton pulls up and is surprised and disgusted to see JULIAN BAKER horsing around flirtatiously with ALEX DURPE. She gives him a hug as he walks her to her car.

**HALEY'S HOUSE **

Jamie walks in and sees his mother helping Lydia with her homework.

"I'm sorry," he says. Haley gets up and gives him a hug.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Jamie hesitantly walks into the gym during practice and stares up at Nathan's old jersey, #23, hung on the wall. He approaches Skills and hands him the jersey. "I want a different number," he says. Skills looks surprised. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it on my own, with my own number."

Skills nods, understanding. "You got it," he agrees, tapping Jamie on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked this, but either way, please review and let me know what you thought. Brulian fans, please stick with me...I like them together, and Julian is not cheating with Alex. I just needed some drama, and I figure Peyton and Lucas have been through enough.<em>

_Next episode will focus more on the teenagers, but I wanted to give an update on all the current characters. Next episode you will see more of Lilly, Chuck, Madison and Andre._

_One thing that is different from the first season is the presence of all these younger kids. I am open to feedback on how much readers want to see of them. I know some people thought there was too much Jamie in the season 8 finale so I didn't want to focus too much on the kids who are now about that age._

* * *

><p>Here are some lines from the next episode to keep you intrigued:<p>

_ANDRE: All of us earned our spots on the team. You just got yours because of who your father was._

_Jamie is shown fighting with Chuck and Andre._

_JAMIE: Why are they saying my father was a cheater? He never cheated on the court, did he?_  
><em>SKILLS: Have a seat.<em>

_JUDE (standing on Jamie's head in a closet in Jamie's house): I found it! _

_Jamie puts Jude down and Jude hands him a box, which is full of Nathan's old basketball stuff. Jamie notices a folded piece of paper in the box. He opens it up and is shocked as he reads it._

_JAMIE: I wasn't drinking, having sex, or getting some ugly-ass tatoo. _  
><em>LUCAS: Then where were you?<em>  
><em>JAMIE: I went to see Grandpa.<em>


	4. EPISODE 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I got some really great feedback, including a request for some scenes with Brooke and her kids, which I incorporated into this chapter. I got a few complaints from Brulian fans, who I am hoping will be patient. Julian will not play much of a role for a little while, because I want to focus mostly on the original characters. But I do ultimately plan to have him and Brooke reconcile. In the meantime, I have some great storylines planned for Brooke._

_I have gotten several questions about whether Nathan is really dead. The answer is almost definitely yes. I left it a little open-ended so I guess we can't completely rule out the possibility that he somehow got out of the car, but it's unlikely he will reappear. I apologize to the hardcore Naley fans. I like Nathan a lot and killing him off was a tough decision, but I wanted to go with the theme started in 822 of Jamie-as-Lucas, but I can't write Jamie as Lucas if he has a perfect family life. Anger at a father who abandoned him was a huge part of who Lucas' character was, and since Nathan is such a wonderful father, the only way I could create a similar dynamic was to kill him off under somewhat mysterious circumstances. But his legacy will be a huge part of this story, so I hope you won't lose interest._

_Enjoy the chapter and please keep the feedback coming! Feel free to be honest!_

* * *

><p><strong>TREE HILL GYM <strong>

Jamie walks out of the locker room wearing the number 18.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Chuck sneers.

Jamie looks up at the clock. "Skills...Coach Taylor said be here at 3:30."

"That's not what he meant," Andre says. Jamie looks confused. "The point is, all of us earned our spots on this team after working hard for years. Now Coach lets you just waltz onto the team midseason just because your dad was in the NBA. Well, I have news for you. I'm still going to break his scoring record, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Oh, and I'm going to do it without cheating."

"Okay...I didn't come here to try to stop you. And what the hell are you talking about? My father didn't cheat."

"Yeah he did. Just Google 'Nathan Scott point-shaving scandal.' Look, I know everyone sanctified your father after he died, but there's a reason his name never hung in this gym before that."

"You're wrong," Jamie says, blinking back tears. "My father would never do that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Andre says with a shrug.

Skills comes out of the locker room and sees the tension.

"What's going on here?" he demands.

"Nothing. Just giving your new boy a history lesson," Andre says snidely.

Skills sees how upset Jamie looks. "Scott, my office," he orders.

SKILLS' OFFICE "What are they talking about?" Jamie demands, his voice shaky. "Why are they calling my father a cheater? He never cheated, at least not at basketball...did he?"

Skills sighs heavily. "Take a seat," he says gently.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**BROOKE'S BOUTIQUE**

Brooke is trying to help a customer while her kids tug at the racks.

"Boys, cut that out!" she yells, running over to separate them while looking apologetically at the customer.

"I'm sorry," she says, embarrassed.

"That's alright," the woman says with a chuckle.

"I'll go check if we have it in a size 6," she promises, taking the boys by the hand and leading them back with her.

She grabs a game of Connect 4 and quickly sets it up for the boys.

"Why don't you guys play Connect 4 until Mommy gets a break, okay?" she says cheerfully.

"Do we have to stay in the store all afternoon?" Davis whines.

"Is that so bad? I have to work but I wanted to spend some time with you guys."

"Jamie takes us to the garage on Friday afternoons," Davis complains. "The garage is way more fun."

"Well, I'm not Jamie," Brooke says, exasperated.

"You're no fun," Jude whines, sulking.

Brooke looks hurt. Remembering the customer, she grabs what she needs and returns to the store. As she rings the customer up, she hears a loud thud in the back.

"I'm sorry...just a second," she says to the customer, trying to conceal her frustration.

**EXT. CENTURY STUDIOS **

Peyton gets out of her car and marches up to Julian, who looks surprised to see her.

"Hi, you're Peyton, right?" Alex asks, extending a hand. "I'm Alex...I've heard so much about you."

"Great. Nice to meet you," Peyton says sarcastically. "Can I talk to Julian please?"

"Sure. Gotta go anyway," Alex says cheerfully. Peyton glares at Julian.

"Okay...look, I don't know what you think you saw, but Alex is a good friend of mine...and Brooke too. She's also engaged to Chase Adams."

Peyton sighs. "Okay. Let's just say I believe you. You're still a jerk for taking this movie and leaving your family for so long."

"Look, I know Brooke's your best friend, but this is between her and me."

"I told you years ago that if you broke her heart I'd break your face," Peyton says angrily.

"So what? You came to punch me in the face?" Julian says with amusement.

"No. I came to tell you that you're making a big mistake. You can't just assume that you can go home in 5 months and everything will be just like you left it."

"Good, I hope it's not like I left it. I took this job in part because we needed some time apart."

"Because you couldn't deal with Brooke being emotional?"

"Look, what do you want from me? I tried to be there for her, but she pushed me away. She blames me for everything - the boys' behavior problems, the struggle to earn enough money, the fact that I don't think it's a good idea to adopt another kid just because she wants a girl - and eventually I couldn't take it anymore."

"Did Brooke ever tell you the real reason we left Tree Hill?" Peyton asks.

"You mean because Lucas got a job at Gilmore?"

"No...that wasn't the only reason. We left because after Sawyer was born, I started having flashbacks about the guy who attacked me in high school...I found out he was paroled and I got paranoid he would come after our family. When Sawyer was six months old, I had a panic attack that was so bad I ran into the street holding her and almost got us both killed."

"I'm sorry, Peyton...I didn't know. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah...I haven't had any problems since we came back. But the point is, when I told Lucas about the panic attacks, he didn't run away. He came with me to the therapist, he held my hand whenever I got shaky, he got up with the baby all night so I could take the sleeping pills the doctor prescribed, and he reassured me over and over again that it wasn't my fault."

"Well, I never could compete with Lucas, could I?" Julian says dryly. Peyton glares at him.

"The point is, we got through it together, and that's what you and Brooke should be doing."

"Look, Peyton, there's a key distinction between your story and mine: Lucas was there for you because you let him be there. I tried to be there for Brooke, to hold her hand and reassure her that none of it is her fault. But she gets in such a state every time she sees Jude struggling to read or a teacher calls to complain about the way Davis is behaving in class...she won't let me do anything to help. I think deep down she blames herself for the boys being premature, and no matter how many times I've told her that twins are often born premature I think she still thinks it's her fault. I've suggested counseling, I've tried to teach Jude how to read. But the fighting just got worse, and when I got the offer to do this movie, I thought maybe it would be good for both of us. And we need the money...we both want to send the boys to private school because we think they'll get more support that way, but with what she makes with the boutique and the on-and-off gigs I've gotten in Tree Hill we can't afford it. Victoria and both of my parents have offered to help, but of course she's too stubborn to accept. I offered to take the boys with me out here to give her a break, but she wouldn't hear of it."

Peyton shakes her head. "You can tell yourself whatever you want, Julian. But the bottom line is, your family needs you and you're not there."

"How's she doing?" Julian asks. "Did she say she wants me to come home?" Julian asks. Peyton looks at him like he's crazy.

"Come on, Julian. You know her better than that. She's been telling everyone she's fine, but I know her well enough to know that she isn't."

Look, take it from me. I know what it's like to come out here thinking you can make your dreams come true and your problems go away. And I know what it's like to realize what's really important only to realize it might be too late. Just think about that."

She turns and walks away. Julian just stands there, stewing over her words.

**TREE HILL GYM **

Jamie storms out angrily.

Madison, who is there at cheerleading practice, notices and decides to run after him.

"Jamie, wait," she calls. Jamie reluctantly stops.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Nothing...I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry the guys were so mean to you," she says. "That's just the way they act toward anyone new."

"Including your boyfriend?" Jamie asks angrily.

"Chuck's not my boyfriend," Madison says.

"Really? Could have fooled me."

"Look, it's complicated, okay?"

"Whatever...it's none of my business," Jamie says.

"Look, I'm here if you want to talk," she says gently.

"Why now?" Jamie asks, exasperated. "You ignore me for 6 years...why all of a sudden are you 'here if I want to talk?'"

"I don't know," she says. "I never meant to ignore you. We used to be really good friends, and seeing you the other day made me realize I missed that."

"Yeah, me too," Jamie admits. "I'm just really upset and confused right now...I don't want to take it out on you."

"It's okay, you're not," she says.

"I just found out that when my dad played for the Ravens, he got involved in some point-shaving scam," Jamie says angrily.

"You didn't know about that?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, um, it was in some of the articles they wrote about your dad after his death."

"I don't know why I'm so surprised," Jamie says bitterly. "I realized years ago that he wasn't the man I thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

"The night he disappeared, my game started an hour and a half before the accident. They told me he was coming back from a job interview at the high school in Bear Creek, but it never really made sense to me. Nobody had mentioned the interview before that, and my mom was acting really strange. A couple years later, we went on a science trip to Bear Creek, and I noticed a sign that said Bear Creek north, Gable Bridge south. So I asked the bus driver, and he said you wouldn't take the Gable Bridge to Bear Creek from Tree Hill, because they're in opposite directions."

"So where do you think he was coming from?" Madison asks.

"I don't know. But it was obviously somewhere my mom didn't want me to know about."

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**AIRPORT - NEXT MORNING (SATURDAY)**

Lucas waits for Peyton's flight to arrive, holding a bouquette of flowers. She lights up when she sees him.

"Luke, hey! I told you you didn't have to come pick me up."

"Are you kidding?" he says with a smile. He runs over and kisses her all over her face and neck, just like in the 601 premiere. "I missed you," he whines.

"I was only gone for 4 days," she says with a chuckle.

"Four very long days," Lucas says in that cute whiny voice.

"Too long," she agrees. "Where's Sawyer? You didn't leave her alone, did you?" she asks, sounding concerned.

"No, of course not," Lucas says, wrapping his arm around her as they start walking. "I let her stay over Amy's last night so I wouldn't have to drag her out of bed this early."

"Is that the only reason?" Peyton asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Lucas admits with a grin. "Come here," he says, pulling her close. "I missed you."

"Do you want me to find someone else to go with the tour?" she asks.

"No, why?" Lucas asks, looking surprised.

"I just feel bad...you've turned down all those coaching job offers over the years because you didn't want to be away from us."

"Sawyer was a lot younger then," Lucas responds. "Besides, I wanted to reopen Keith's garage. So don't feel guilty, okay? I'm glad to see you expanding the label...I've always told you you were destined for greatness."

Peyton nods gratefully. "So Brooke tells me there's this dance that Sawyer wants to invite a boy to," she says with amusement.

"What? No way...I am so not ready for this!"

"Me neither. But...I think we should let her go." Lucas looks surprised. "Luke, it's a chaperoned event, we can drop her off and pick her up...if she can get up the confidence to ask him out I think we should encourage that."

"Why? She's only 10...she's too young to start dating."

"She's almost 11," Peyton says. "Besides, I want her to learn to be confident enough to go after what she wants. I don't want her to stare at this guy for 3 years before she even gets up the guts to talk to him," Peyton says with a grin.

"Not funny," Lucas protests, tickling her in retaliation.

**EXT. HALEY'S HOUSE **

Jamie helps Haley and Lydia carry their stuff to the car.

"Alright, I think that's everything," Haley says to him. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Remember, no girls, no parties, curfew still applies. If you're thinking about doing anything stupid remember that your aunt and uncle live next door."

"So Sawyer and Lilly can't come over?" Jamie teases.

"No girls except for Sawyer and Lilly," Haley clarifies, feigning exasperation. "Although Lilly's probably going to be at the cafe or studying all weekend?"

"I thought you were closing the cafe."

"I was going to, but Lilly begged me to let her keep it open. Brooke's going to stop by and check on her, although given Brooke's record in the kitchen that doesn't give me a whole lot of comfort," she says warily.

"I'll go by and help out," Jamie says.

"Oh, would you?" Haley says gratefully, pretending that wasn't what she had been hinting at the whole time.

"Sure," Jamie agrees. "Tell Aunt Quinn I said hi."

**KAREN'S CAFE **

Lilly is overwhelmed trying to run the place without Haley. When Jamie comes in, she gets startled and drops a plate.

"Damn it!" she yells.

"Whoa, sorry," Jamie says. "Didn't mean to startle you. I just came by to see if you needed some help."

"Yes...g-d yes!" Lilly begs.

"Alright, at your service. I'll clean that up...you go make another one."

"On it," Lilly agrees, running back into the kitchen.

"Look, my mom said if it was too much for you feel free to close up."

"Tempting, but I need the money. I have a car payment due."

"Can't Andy lend you the money?"

"Andy would have bought the car for me outright. But my mom insisted that I make payments on it...she wants me to learn responsibility. As if I don't have enough responsibility already."

"Someone's bitter," Jamie observes.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like a spoiled princess. I'm just stressed out with school...none of my friends have to work, and the teachers assign homework on the assumption that nobody has an afterschool job."

"Well, you could always trade in the fancy car and take me and Uncle Lucas up on our offer to fix one up for you."

"Thanks...I appreciate that. But at my school it would stand out like a sore thumb. Anyway, are we still on for Burning Boat tonight?"

"Sure. What are you burning?"

"The bracelet Tristan gave two nights before I caught him cheating on me," Lilly says bitterly.

"Nice."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to burn my dad's old Ravens jersey," Jamie announces.

"Jamie, are you crazy? Putting aside the fact that it's probably worth a fortune...why would you do that?"

"Because, I'm sick of being compared to him. I'm sick of having his so-called legacy hung over my head. Burning Boat is all about letting go of the past, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lilly says, looking disturbed by Jamie's plan.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**AMY'S HOUSE **

Peyton knocks on the door to pick Sawyer up.

"Mom!" Sawyer yells, running into her mother's arms. Peyton is pleasantly surprised by the greeting. She waves hello and mouths 'thank you' to Amy's father.

"You ready to go?" Peyton asks her daughter.

"Yeah. Can we go to the mall?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sawyer grabs her stuff and they walk toward the car. "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you take me shopping," Sawyer says. Peyton smiles and kisses the top of her head.

**HALEY'S HOUSE **

Jamie is standing in the storage closet with Jude standing on his head.

"Okay, I think I found it," Jude says. He grabs a box, and Jamie lowers him to the ground.

He opens the box and finds what he is looking for - Nathan's Ravens jersey. Beneath it, he finds a folded piece of paper. He opens it up and looks shocked by its contents.

**MALL **

Peyton walks into a store with Sawyer. "So, your Aunt Brooke tells me you want to ask a guy to the dance," Peyton says teasingly. Sawyer gets red in the face.

"It's okay...I'm not going to," she says.

"Why?" Peyton asks.

Sawyer shrugs. "Honey, if you like him, you should go for it."

Sawyer looks surprised. "But what if he says no?" she asks. "It'll be so embarrassing."

"Yeah, but what if he says yes? Think about how great that would be."

"Yeah, I guess," Sawyer says shyly.

**DOCKS - BURNING BOAT FESTIVAL **

Lucas, Peyton and Brooke stroll along the dock with Sawyer, Amy and the twins.

Skills is there with the baby. He sees Lucas and flags him down.

"Hey!" Lucas greets him. Brooke starts cooing over the baby as they talk.

"Listen, have you talked to Jamie today?" Skills asks.

"Just briefly this morning. Why?"

"I'm just a little worried about him. Did he tell you what happened at practice yesterday?"

"No, what happened?"

"The guys on the team weren't exactly welcoming. They started teasing Jamie about his father's record and the point-shaving scandal, which somehow Jamie never knew about. He took it pretty hard. I tried to talk to him about it but he was really upset."

Lucas sighs. "Alright, I'll talk to him. Thanks for looking out."

"Of course."

Peyton notices Brooke getting teary-eyed looking at the baby. She grips her friend's arm reassuringly.

Jamie meets up with Lilly on the docks.

"So I was thinking: if you really want to be rid of your dad's jersey, why not give it to me and let me sell it? I know that doesn't have the same therapeutic value as tossing it in the fire, but it would cover at least 2 car payments. Any chance you'd help a cousin out?" she says with a pleading smile.

Jamie notices Madison walking with Chuck.

"Sure, that's fine. Here, take it," Jamie says. Lilly looks surprised that he agreed.

"In fact, I'm sorry to bail on you, but is it okay if we take a rain check on hanging out? There's something I need to do."

"Um, sure, I guess so," Lilly says, looking bewildered.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He runs off and leaves Lilly standing alone, looking confused and annoyed.

-  
>Amy and Sawyer walk a little ahead of the group. "So have you asked him yet?" Amy whispers to Sawyer. Sawyer shakes her head.<p>

"Come on!"

"I haven't seen him all day," Sawyer says casually.

"Fine, let's change that. I'm going to text around to see if anyone's seen him."

"Amy, don't!" Sawyer protests as Amy whips out her cell phone.

Jude overhears their conversation and whispers to Davis. The boys giggle.

"Sawyer and Adam, sitting in a tree..." they start chanting. Sawyer looks like she's about to die of embarrassment.

"Boys, cut it out!" Brooke scolds.

Lucas notices Lilly sitting by herself.

"Hey little sis," he greets her.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Jamie? I need to talk to him."

"He was here a few minutes ago, but then he suddenly remembered something he had to take care of. Oh, and you might want to hang onto this," she says, holding up the jersey.

"What are you doing with this?" he asks.

"Protecting it after convincing Jamie not to throw it into the fire." Lucas looks shocked.

"He was going to burn his father's jersey?" Lucas asks. "Geez...Skills told me he was upset after what he learned yesterday at practice, but I didn't think he was this upset."

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed. Luckily I convinced him that I was heartless enough to sell it on eBay to pay off my car, and he's tired of hearing me complain about the payments," she says as she hands the jersey to Lucas.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Lucas says gratefully. "You want to walk around with us?"

"Thanks, but I should probably get home...I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Alright. Just don't forget to have fun every now and then. I'll come by and check on you tomorrow at the cafe."

"I can handle it."

"I know," Lucas says cautiously, backing off. "But what kind of a big brother would I be if I didn't check up."

Lilly rolls her eyes.

Chuck is walking with his arm around Madison, who seems distant. Chuck notices and acts exasperated.

"What did I do this time?" he asks.

"Why did you have to be so mean at practice?" Madison asks. "We used to all be best friends."

"Yeah, until Jamie decided he didn't want to hang out with us anymore. Look, he's new on the team. We've got to initiate him...that's just how it works. It's nothing personal, alright. Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"I don't," Madison says quickly. "I just know he's been through a lot...I wish you would cut him a break. Is that too much to ask?"

"For you? I guess I could be persuaded," Chuck says, grinning at her. She softens a little and lets him kiss her, but looks a little uneasy.

**INT. DINER **

DAN SCOTT is cleaning up for the night. He looks up and is surprised to see his long lost grandson standing there.

"Jamie?" he asks, not even entirely sure it's him, it's been so long. "My gosh...I can't believe how much you've grown up." One look at Jamie's face tells him his grandson didn't come to exchange pleasantries.

"What happened the night my father died?" Jamie demands.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**DINER **

"What happened the night my father died?" Jamie demands.

Dan looks caught off-guard. "Jamie, it's late," he says. "I'm thrilled to see you and I'm happy to talk about this, but does your mom know where you are?"

"My mom's out of town."

"Which means you're staying with your Uncle Lucas or your mom asked him to look out for you."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Say no more. Have a seat."

**DOCKS**

Amy sees Adam with a few friends and drags Sawyer over. Sawyer stands there awkwardly while Amy runs back to the adults.

"Okay, um, Sawyer's really nervous about this, and it's kind of embarrassing having your parents right there anyway. So can you guys um...blend in with the crowd a little and not stand here watching her?"

"Okay," Lucas agrees with a chuckle, impressed at the young girl's assertiveness. "Wow...she's sassy."

"Someone ought to tell her to show some respect," Brooke grumbles.

"Oh come on, Brooke...she reminds me of you!" Peyton teases. "Did you ever tell Lucas about the time you..."

Brooke holds up her hand, signaling to Peyton not to continue whatever story she was about to tell. "Not in front of my kids, please," she whispers angrily.

**EXT. MADISON'S HOUSE**

Chuck drives Madison home. "Can you drop me off at the corner?" she asks.

"Sure, why?"

"It's past my curfew...I have to sneak in," she explains.

"Sure, if you say so," Chuck agrees. "I could sneak in with you," he offers with a grin.

"No, um, sorry, not tonight. Besides, don't you have to meet with your parole officer tomorrow morning?"

"Good call," Chuck agrees. He pulls Madison in to kiss her, but she quickly breaks the kiss and runs off.

She sneaks into the house quietly, runs upstairs, and quickly locks the door to her bedroom.

**DINER**

"The point-shaving incident was as much my fault as Nathan's," Dan explains to Jamie. "Nathan came to me to ask for help and I refused, because I wanted him to accept the scholarship to Duke. Your mom was pregnant with you and he was desperate. I know it's a little disheartening to learn about it, but it doesn't change the fact that your father was a good man who loved his family more than anything."

Jamie shakes his head. "Until today, I had no idea who he was. Before I found your note, I had no idea what he was doing the night of the accident. I thought maybe he was cheating on my mom, or drinking, or doing something my mom didn't want me to know about."

"I'm sorry your mom kept it from you," Dan says. "I'm guessing that she thought she was protecting you, or that's what your Uncle Lucas convinced her she'd be doing. But you should know that he wasn't drunk, and if he were having an affair I'd be shocked. That night, we talked about how much he loved your mom, and he asked me if I had married the right person if I thought that my life would have turned out differently."

"You mean Aunt Karen?"

"Yeah," Dan says sadly. "Listen, I pushed your father way too hard with basketball...I'm not going to do that with you. But I think you might regret if you give up your chance to play...I know I did."

"That's what everyone keeps saying."

"Probably because they saw what it did to me. But I know it must be a lot of pressure, feeling like you have your dad's record to live up to. But don't play or not play because of your dad. Whatever you decide, do it for you," Dan advises.

"My first game's next Wednesday," Jamie says. "If I do go back, will you come?"

Dan sighs. "Buddy, I'd love to, but I promised your Mom and your Uncle Lucas I'd stay away. But I promise I'll watch the game online."

Jamie shakes his head, troubled by the lonely life his grandfather lives.

**DOCKS**

"Remember last year, when Daddy let us help him with the camera and then bought us TWO SCOOPS of ice cream to say thanks?" Jude asks Davis.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Davis agrees. "He even let us get sprinkles AND chocolate sauce!"

"Mom?" Jude asks.

"What's up, buddy?"

"When's Daddy coming home?"

Brooke looks heartbroken. "Not for a while, buddy," she says, stroking her son's hair sadly.

Sawyer runs back over to the group, Amy in toe. "He said yes!" she tells Peyton excitedly.

"Honey, that's great," Peyton says, wrapping her arm around Sawyer. "I told you!" Brooke agrees, ruffling Sawyer's hair.

"Where is this guy?" Lucas asks. "I need to ask him lots of questions," he says, half-serious and half-joking. Sawyer looks mortified at the prospect. Luckily for her, Peyton and Brooke both give Lucas a LOOK that says "don't even think about it."

"Where did my little baby go?" Lucas groans.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**EXT. HALEY'S HOUSE **

Lucas runs outside when he sees Jamie pull into the driveway at 1:15 AM.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Lucas asks.

"Home," Jamie says curtly.

"More than an hour past your curfew?"

Jamie glances at his watch. "Yeah, um, sorry, I had to do something," he says quickly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

Lucas sighs. "Listen, I get it. When I was your age, my mom went out of town and asked my Uncle Keith to watch me, and I took advantage of it. I decided it was time to live a little more, and take advantage of my mom being away. But then came the repercussions - the hangovers, the pregnancy scare, the heartaches, my mother's disappointment - and suddenly it wasn't so fun anymore."

"Well, don't worry," Jamie says snidely. "I wasn't drinking, having sex, or getting an ugly ass tattoo, alright?"

"Then where were you?" Lucas demands.

"I went to see Grandpa."

"Come again?" Lucas says, recoiling in shock.

"You heard me the first time."

Silence. Lucas tries to calm down.

"Okay. I know you had a relationship with your grandfather once, and I guess I can understand you wanting to go see him. But that doesn't excuse you coming home over an hour past curfew and disappearing and lying about it."

"Like you've been lying to me all these years?" Jamie retorts, shoving Dan's letter in Lucas' face.

"Jamie..." Lucas begins as Jamie turns to go.

"All this time, I thought my dad was doing something wrong that night..."

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it's not for the reasons you think."

"No, it's because you didn't want me to see the way he lives, isn't it? You didn't want me to see how you keep him isolated and unwelcome here in spite of what he did for Sawyer."

Lucas looks shocked. "He told you about that?"

"No. I've known for years. And don't worry - your dirty little secret's safe with me. But for the record, I think it sucks that you wrote a book telling the whole world what he did to Keith, but when he saved your daughter's life you went to great lengths to keep it a secret."

Jamie walks away into his house and slams the door. Lucas stands there, stunned by the whole exchange.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to end with a bombshell, but that is how some of the best episodes on the show have ended. Stay tuned for OTH Next Generation Episode 3, which will be partially 505-style (i.e. in flashback) in order to explain what Jamie was talking about with that last line. Hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW (can you tell that I'm a feedback whore?)!<em>


	5. EPISODE 3: The Living Years

_I apologize for taking so long to update...I was really excited to write this storyline and I wanted it to be perfect. I am not a medical expert and I know that the story may be a little problematic medically, but I figure if Mark can get away with such unrealistic legal stories (nobody gets paroled for murder after 5 years!), then I'm entitled to write a story that might not work medically, because I REALLY wanted to write this storyline. So I hope you like it, and please review if you get the chance. Feel free to be candid about what you like and don't like. I am taking requests from readers into account - for example, thanks to robinscorpiofan for the idea to write the scene with Haley, Quinn and Lydia._

_I don't own the characters, or the lyrics to "The Living Years", which belong to Mike & the Mechanics._

_This chapter is for my dad, who has always been there and never let me down in spite of all the times his father let him down._

* * *

><p><strong>KEITH'S GARAGE - SUNDAY MORNING<strong>

Lucas is touching up the paint on a car when his phone rings.

"Hey," he answers.

"Hey...I saw your note. How early did you get up this morning?" Peyton asks.

"To be honest, I was up most of the night. I couldn't sleep, so I figured I may as well get some work done. After last night, I may be out an assistant."

"Luke, don't be silly. You and Jamie will patch things up. I've been in his shoes, and it may take some time but he'll come around."

"The worst part is, part of me wonders if he was right. Maybe it's not fair that I still won't let Dan into our lives...maybe I should have been able to forgive him. But I just...I can't."

"I know," Peyton says sympathetically. "Listen, I think maybe it's time we tell Sawyer about him."

"She knows about him," Lucas says flatly. "She's read my book."

"I mean about the part that's not in the book."

Lucas winces. "Just hear me out, okay? She's not a little kid anymore, and I'm afraid she's going to find out on her own," Peyton reasons.

"No she won't...I trust Jamie. As angry as he is, he's not going to say anything to her."

"I know. But what's to stop Dan from showing up one day? He used to show up at Jamie's school when he was a little kid."

"There's a key difference: my sister wasn't around back then."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I don't think Dan stays away out of respect. I think he's stayed away because he doesn't want to have to look at my sister, or my mom."

"Maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean she's never going to find out. And the longer we wait to tell her, the more she might resent us for keeping it from her. Look at the way Jamie's reacting now to finding out the truth about Nathan. Look at how Lilly reacted when Karen told her Andy wasn't her real father. Remember how I reacted when I found out I was adopted? I was angry at my father for lying to me...I felt betrayed. And what if something happens to Dan? With the health problems he's had it's definitely a possibility. It would have been so much worse if I had found out about Ellie after she was already dead."

"Ellie never killed anyone," Lucas says tensely.

"I know. But she never saved my life either. I think we owe it to our daughter to tell her the truth."

"And then what? What if she wants to meet him?"

"Then we'll have to decide how to handle it. We can't avoid this forever."

Lucas is silent. "Luke?" Peyton prods gently after a moment.

"I'll think about it, okay?" he says finally.

"Okay," Peyton agrees, knowing not to push it.

"Look, I'll be home in a few hours, alright?"

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too."

Lucas resumes painting the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK - 2 YEARS AFTER SEASON 8 FINALE<strong>_

_**KEITH'S GARAGE **_

_Lucas is guiding 5-year-old Sawyer's hands as she helps him paint a car._

_"Why can't we paint it purple?" she whines._

_"Because the customer wanted it red," Lucas explains. "I tell you what. When you're old enough to drive we'll fix up a car for you and paint it purple, alright?"_

_"Okay," she agrees reluctantly._

_A minute later, she unexpectedly takes her hands away from the paintbrush._

_"Daddy, I don't feel so good," she complains, clutching her stomach. She is suddenly really pale, and Lucas is horrified to see blood dripping from her legs._

_He grips his daughter tightly as he pulls out his phone._

_"It's okay, baby," he pleads with her. "I'm going to call for some help right now. Just hang on," he pleads._

* * *

><p><strong>OPENING CREDITS <strong>

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

><p>Peyton looks out the window and sees Jamie shooting hoops in the basketball court between their houses. She walks out to talk to him.<p>

"Hey," she calls to him.

"Did Uncle Lucas send you?" Jamie asks.

"No, but he told me what happened last night. I saw you out here and I thought maybe we should talk. You got a sec?"

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry about the letter. In hindsight, I guess it was a mistake to keep it from you."

"You knew about it too?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm the one who said they shouldn't show it to you. But not for the reasons you think. To be honest, it had nothing to do with Dan. I lost my mother when I was the same age as you were, when she ran a red light because she was late to pick me up from school. For years I carried that guilt around...I still do. When I was your age, I used to run red lights on purpose just to make a point."

"That's messed up," Jamie says.

"Yeah, I know. To be honest, I was pretty messed up when I was your age. I was so scared of feeling the pain I felt when my mom died that I didn't know how to let anyone in."

"Until you met Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah," Peyton says with a smile. "Looking back, it scares me to think how my life might have turned out if he hadn't cared enough to jump in the car when I was driving through red lights and fight through the walls I put up to keep anyone from getting close to me. I was afraid that if you saw the letter and knew that your dad was racing to get to your game you would blame yourself for his death, and I didn't want you to go through that."

Jamie shakes his head. "All this time, I thought he was doing something bad, something my mom didn't want me to know about."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess we were all so anxious to protect you that we didn't realize not knowing the truth would be worse."

Jamie just nods, still processing everything. "You know, whenever I'm having a bad day, or I'm confused about something, I go visit my mom at the cemetary. Sometimes it really helps just to talk to her. Have you ever tried that?"

Jamie shakes his head. "What's the point? The tombstone's just there for show. His body's not even in it."

"Honestly, after so many years, I doubt my mom's body really is either. But it just helps to talk to her. If you ever want me to go with you just say the word."

Jamie nods. "Thanks, Aunt Peyton," he says. She walks over and gives him a hug. She smiles when she sees her curly-haired daughter through the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_**TREE HILL HOSPITAL **_

_Lucas is pacing back and forth in the waiting room, looking terrified. Peyton runs in looking distraught. Lucas grabs her and wraps his arms around her tightly._

_"What happened?" she asks, the panic evident in her voice._

_"I don't know...we were painting the car and all of a sudden she said she didn't feel well and she was short of breath and there was blood all over her legs," Lucas explains, his voice shaky._

_"Did she cut herself on anything?"_

_"No...I don't think so."_

_"Where is she? I want to see her."_

_"Soon...we can see her soon," Lucas says reassuringly, kissing the top of her head. "They're running some tests but they said we could see her as soon as they're done."_

**_1 DAY LATER _**

_Peyton and Lucas are sitting at Sawyer's bedside when a doctor enters the room._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Lucas nods. The doctor motions for them to step outside._

_"Our tests show that your daughter is suffering from chronic glomerulonephritis, which is a form of kidney failure."_

_"I don't understand...yesterday morning she was fine. How could she have chronic anything?" Lucas asks._

_"With this condition, symptoms often don't manifest until the kidneys have failed."_

_"So what does that mean?" Peyton asks shakily. "What can you do to fix her?"_

_"There are a couple different options, but at her age, the best option is a transplant, because any delay could have an impact on her growth and development. Luckily, it looks like she already has a match in the family."_

_"Who?" Lucas asks._

_"Nathan Scott - is that her uncle?" the doctor asks. "It looks like he was tested a few years ago when a friend of his was shot...he wasn't a match for him, but it looks like he's a match for Sawyer."_

_"Nathan's not here anymore. He's...he's dead," Lucas explains. The doctor looks surprised._

_"I'm so sorry...I didn't know."_

_"What are our other options?" Lucas asks._

_"She'll be placed on a donor list," the doctor explains. "We'll test both of you and anyone else in your family who's willing to donate. Dialysis is also an option as an interim measure, although it's not ideal at such a young age because of the amounts of time it would keep her from living a normal life and growing with her peers."_

**_FOUR DAYS LATER _**

_"Did you talk to your brother?" Lucas asks Peyton._

_"Yeah. He's going to get tested, but if I'm not a match it's unlikely he would be."_

_Lucas sighs. "My mom said there are a few other relatives she can check with, but since she's not a match it's not too promising."_

_Peyton cautiously approaches him._

_"Honey, we've been dancing around this for four days, but I think we need to talk about..."_

_"No," Lucas says adamantly. "Forget it!"_

_"Luke, you heard what the doctor said. Nathan would have been a match, which means Dan is our best chance of finding another match."_

_"No," Lucas says firmly._

_"Lucas, I know how you feel about Dan, but this is our daughter we're talking about!"_

_"You think I don't know that?" Lucas snaps. He realizes he's out of line and softens a little. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "Look, there are other options. They're putting her on the list..."_

_"But who knows how long that will take? The doctor said she has a rare tissue type," Peyton pleads. "And I don't want her spending hours every day hooked up to machines in the meantime...she's five years old."_

_"I want a second opinion," Lucas says. "I want to go to another doctor and see if he'll at least test to see if I'm a match."_

_"Luke, there's no point. You heard what the doctor said...no doctor is going to pull a kidney out of a man with a serious heart condition!"_

_"Dan has the same condition!"_

_"No he doesn't, not anymore. Not since he had a heart transplant."_

_"Wouldn't that prevent him from being able to donate anyway?"_

_"The doctor said it might not...not with the technology they have today to prevent antibodies from becoming contaminated. Listen, I know this is hard, but we have to think about what's best for our daughter."_

_"What even makes you think he'd agree to do it, even if he is a match?"_

_"I don't know...I haven't seen him in years. But the look on his face when he asked to hold Sawyer that day...makes me think he'd jump at the opportunity to help her."_

_"And then what? Do we have to let him be a part of her life? Am I supposed to forgive everything he did to the people I love?"_

_"No...I don't know. But we can't think about that right now. Look, I can't even imagine how hard it is for you..."_

_"You're right, you can't, alright? You can't understand what it was like growing up in the same town as the father who didn't want me to be born. You can't understand what it was like to have him take from me the closest thing I ever had to a father and leave my sister without a father. You can't understand how nauseous I feel at the prospect of putting a piece of that man inside our little girl. I just...I can't...I won't do it," he says, his voice alternating between angry and emotional._

_"Then I will," Peyton says softly._

_"What?"_

_"If you can't ask him, then I will," she says, looking terrified of his reaction._

_"Don't even think about it," Lucas threatens. "Just...don't," he says angrily, storming away._

* * *

><p><strong>COMMERCIAL BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INT. QUINN AND CLAY'S HOUSE - ATLANTA, GA <strong>

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home?" Haley asks into her phone.

"No. I can handle this. Honestly, I think it's better if you hold off...he's pretty pissed right now. I just thought I should keep you in the loop," Lucas says on the other end.

"Alright, thanks, Luke," Haley says with a sigh. "Keep me posted...I'll get in the car the second you say the word."

"What's wrong?" asks Quinn, who is rocking her six-month-old son.

"Jamie found Dan's letter," Haley says, sounding shell-shocked.

"Whoa," Quinn says.

"Yeah. But that's not all. Last night, he went to visit Dan at the diner."

"Double-whoa."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so how did he react?"

"Not well. Lucas said he was really angry last night," Haley says, the concern evident in her voice.

"Haley, if you need to go home I understand," Quinn says sympathetically.

"That's what I'm debating right now. Lucas thinks I should wait a couple days, give him some time to process and cool off. But part of me feels like I should be there. I'm just afraid...Jamie's got to be pretty angry at me for keeping this from him. And now I'm questioning whether I made the right decision."

"You were protecting him," Quinn reassures her.

"Yeah, but look how well that turned out! I had no idea how much anger Jamie had towards Nathan...I didn't realize he suspected the worst. I guess I should have picked up on it two years ago."

"What happened two years ago?"

"Jamie read Lucas' book, and suddenly his attitude toward Nathan changed. He took down the shrine he had in his closet, and he stopped harassing Lydia to try to remember him. He said he was trying to move on, but I should have realized it was more than that."

"Haley, you're not a mindreader," Quinn tries to reassure her.

"I have no idea how I'm going to explain all of this to Lydia," she says, her eyes filling with tears. "And I don't know what to do about the whole Dan situation. The truth is, as horrible as this sounds, sometimes I feel sorry for him. I mean...he lost Nathan too."

"It's not crazy," Quinn says.

"If it were just me and my kids, I'd feel differently, but Lucas doesn't want him anywhere near Sawyer, and neither of us wants Lilly and Karen to have to see him around. And I don't think Lydia really knows about him."

"Well, maybe you just need to sit both of your kids down and tell them the truth about everything. About Dan, about the accident, about everything. You just need to tell them my son is named after a good man. Isn't that right, Nathan?" she coos at the baby. Little Nathan just stares up at her, oblivious to what's going on.

Lydia storms into the room before Haley can respond.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Haley asks.

"The boys at the park won't play with me," she complains. "They said no girls allowed."

"Well, you'll just have to go back out there and show them what you've got," Haley says.

"Here, I have an idea," Quinn chimes in. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out one of Nathan's NBA jerseys.

"Put this on and tell them your father used to wear it in the NBA."

"Really?" Lydia asks excitedly.

"Quinn, are you sure?" Haley asks.

"Yup. It'll be a long time before little Nathan fits into it. Let's put it to good use in the meantime."

"Sweet!" Lydia grabs the jersey from Quinn and runs out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_**HALEY'S HOUSE **_

_"Damn it, Lucas, you can be such a jerk!" Haley lectures._

_"Oh, I'm the jerk?" he asks angrily. "She's the one threatening to get the one person I despise involved and I'm the jerk."_

_"Yes, you are. Look, I don't envy you, but you may not have a choice."_

_"We have other options," Lucas says with frustration._

_"You may be right. And maybe you can agree to wait a little longer to see if one of them pans out. But the point is, you need to reassure her that you're going to do what it takes for your daughter no matter what, even if it means asking Dan for help. Look, I've been in contact with him a few times since the accident. If you can't bring yourself to ask him I'll do it for you. But right now, you need to go back to the hospital and reassure your wife that everything's going to be okay."_

_Lucas sighs, softening a little. "I guess you're right. I just..."_

_"I know," Haley says sympathetically, giving him a hug. "Believe me, I understand."_

_Neither of them notices 10-year-old Jamie standing outside the door to the house listening to their conversation._

* * *

><p><strong>KAREN'S CAFE<strong>

Jamie walks into the cafe and grabs an apron to start helping out. "Hey, Lilly," he greets. "I figured you could use some help with the brunch crowd." She looks at him coldly and doesn't respond.

"Whoa...what's with the cold shoulder? Did I do something to piss you off?" Jamie asks.

"Well, let's see. You ditched me at burning boat last night, and then I find out that you did it to go hang out with your grandfather, slash my so-called uncle, slash the man who killed my father. So yeah, you're not my favorite person right now."

"Lilly, I'm sorry," Jamie says. "I didn't really think about..."

"About how I would feel. Yeah, I know," Lilly says coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just...I found out my dad went to see him the night of the accident, and I guess I wanted answers."

"Wait, that's where your dad was coming back from? Visiting Dan?"

"Apparently. When I was looking for his old jersey I found a letter he wrote to my mom after the accident."

"Wait...so that means he wasn't cheating on your mom, or doing drugs, or any of your other crazy conspiracy theories."

"Yeah, I guess...maybe...I don't know. I don't know what to believe or who to trust anymore."

"Look, it sucks that your mom lied to you, but why are you so determined to believe the worst about your dad?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I wouldn't? At least you had 9 years with your dad, Jamie. I never even got a single day with mine. He never even knew that I existed!"

"Look, maybe I'm supposed to feel sorry for you, but I don't," Jamie snaps, causing Lilly to recoil with shock. "If anything you had it easy...you've always had 2 parents in your life, and you never had to deal with what it feels like to have your father leave one afternoon and never come back. So spare me the guilt trip, alright?" he snaps, storming out of the cafe. Lilly just stands there blinking back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>COMMERCIAL BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BROOKE'S BOUTIQUE - LATER IN THE DAY <strong>

Brooke is working on a girls' size formal dress when Lucas walks in.

"Hey...I was just about to call Peyton," she greets him. "Which of these 2 colors do you think Sawyer would like better?" she asks, holding up 2 swatches.

"Probably the blue one...what's this for?"

"By blue I assume you mean teal. And it's for the trim on the fabulous dress I'm making her for the dance next week."

"You don't have to make her a dress," Lucas says with a chuckle.

"It's her first date! And a wonderful excuse for me to try out a new design."

"Alright, if you insist. But I insist on paying full price."

"Forget it. You've never once charged me for doing maintenance on my car."

"Doesn't matter. Just, uh, not too sexy, alright? Remember that she's only 10."

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"So where are the little monsters?" Lucas asks.

"They're with my mom for the day. I have to say, I had qualms about whether she could handle them at first, but she's actually been a big help since Julian left for L.A."

"That's funny. That's actually what I came to ask you about," Lucas says.

"About Victoria?" Brooke asks, confused.

"Yeah. I want to know...how hard was it for you to let her back into your life?" he asks. "With all the history between you...how were you able to let go of all your anger?"

Brooke looks surprised. "It wasn't easy," she admits. "And to be honest, I'm not sure I've fully forgiven her. Sometimes it still stings, especially when I see her with the boys, trying to make up for the things she never did with me. But in spite of all the pain, most of the time I'm glad to have her in my life now. And I guess it would be kind of unfair to my kids if I didn't let her be a part of theirs. Besides, I guess now I realize how hard it is being a mother. Sometimes I think I'm not much better at it than she was."

"Brooke, that's ridiculous," Lucas says. "You go to all your kids' soccer games and talent shows and you're active at their school...how could you possibly compare yourself to Victoria?"

"Because sometimes I feel like all I do is yell at them," she laments. Lucas goes to respond but Brooke changes the subject back.

"Where's this coming from, anyway?" she asks.

"Jamie went to see Dan last night, and now Peyton thinks it's time we tell Sawyer about him," Lucas explains.

"Ooh, that's tough," Brooke says, understanding his predicament.

"And I'm afraid if we tell her, she's going to want to see him, and I don't know if I could handle that."

Brooke sighs. "I don't know what to tell you, Broody. I mean, for all her faults, Victoria never killed anyone. But she never did what Dan did for Sawyer either. All I can say is, Sawyer's not a little kid anymore. The other day, she and Amy were fighting over a boy, and when I tried to tell her what a horrible idea that was she threw the whole love triangle drama we had when we were 16 back in my face."

"Yeah, you can thank Lilly for that. When she took over my old bedroom she decided to leave my book poster up. Then last year when she babysat for Sawyer at her house Sawyer started asking questions about it, and Lilly decided it would be a good idea to let her read it."

"What? So that means...your daughter knows that the first time we met was when I showed up half-naked in the back of your car?" Brooke whines, wincing with embarassment.

"'Fraid so," Lucas says, half-amused and half-apologetic. Brooke hangs her head in shame. "It was weird for us too, believe me, having her read all about what we were like in high school," he says. "Now you know why I was less than enthusiastic when Julian approached me about the possibility of giving the movie another go."

"Oh g-d...I just realized that someday my kids are going to read about that too...they're never going to be able to look at me the same way. And how am I ever going to be able to lay down the law with them when they're teenagers?"

"Well, seeing as your kids are only 7, and Jude is dyslexic and Davis can't sit still long enough to read a book, I'd say you have a few years before you have to worry about it. Besides, think of all the stuff that's not in the book."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Brooke whines.

"I guess not?"

"No! You really suck, Lucas Scott."

"Hey - you know the book also accurately predicts that you were going to change the world. You do know that pretty much every book that's been written on corporate social responsibility in the last 5 years mentions your name, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. You still suck," she complains.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Sawyer is asleep in her hospital bed, hooked up to tubes. Peyton is sitting at her bedside with Brooke, sobbing._

_"Peyton, come on," Brooke says reassuringly. "You know how Lucas gets. He has a knee-jerk reaction when it comes to Dan."_

_"I know," Peyton says softly, trying to pull herself together._

_"He's going to come around," Brooke insists._

_"What if he doesn't? What if I have to actually go through with my threat to talk to Dan myself? He's never going to forgive me."_

_"Yes, he will. One way or another, you guys are going to work this out."_

_"Even if Lucas does ask Dan to help, there's no guarantee he'll be a match, or that the transplant will be successful."_

_"Okay, you can't think like that. You have to take this one step at a time...you're not doing anyone any good by thinking of everything that could go wrong."_

_"I squeezed her too hard," Peyton says softly. _

_"What?" Brooke asks, confused._

_"When she was 6 months old, I had a flashback, and I squeezed her too hard. What if..."_

_"Peyton, stop it," Brooke urges. "I doubt there's any connection, and even if there is, you can't beat yourself up now. You just need to be strong and believe that she's going to be okay."_

_Lucas walks in before Peyton can respond. "Can I talk to Peyton?" he asks Brooke softly. Brooke nods and gets up, hugging Peyton and tapping Lucas on the shoulder sympathetically while giving him a warning stare as she leaves._

_Lucas sits down next to his wife and takes her hand. "I'm sorry," he says sincerely. He takes a deep breath. "I promised you that I would never let anything happen to our little girl, and I won't. If that means I have to ask Dan for help, I will, if that's our only option. But I just...I need to know that it's our only option. Can we just give it a little more time?" Peyton looks hesitant. "I promise you...I'll do whatever it takes, if that's what it comes to."_

_"Okay," Peyton agrees softly. Lucas wraps his arm around her. "I'm so scared, Luke," she admits. "I'm scared that she's not going to get better and I'm scared that one way or another this is going to tear our family apart."_

_Lucas cups her chin and looks her square in the eye. "Nothing's going to tear us apart," he promises. "I'm scared too, believe me. But do you remember what you said when we found out about the pregnancy complications? You said you just had a feeling that it was going to turn out okay. Well, you were right then, and I've got that same feeling now. With everything we've survived together, I know we're going to survive this too. I just know it, okay?"_

_He wraps his arm around her and strokes her hair reassuringly, trying to be strong for her in spite of the fear that's evident in his own eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>COMMERCIAL BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LATER SUNDAY NIGHT <strong>

Lucas knocks on his daughter's bedroom door. He smiles when he sees her sitting on her bed drawing, rock music blaring in the background.

"Hey, Dad," she greets him.

"Hey, kiddo."

"What's with the weird look?" she asks.

"Nothing...just thinking about how much you remind me of your mother." Sawyer rolls her eyes.

"You're such a mush," she teases.

"Guilty as charged. Why don't you get washed up and come join your mushy old dad and your mom for dinner?"

"Can I come at the end of this song?" she asks, giving Lucas a cute look.

"Sure," Lucas relents with a smile.

A few minutes later, Sawyer joins her parents at the dinner table. She is unnerved when she sees the serious looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing...we just need to talk to you," Lucas says seriously.

Sawyer looks nervous. "Okay, fine...Amy and I went in Mom's closet again. But we didn't touch anything, I swear. Amy just wanted to see what fabric Aunt Brooke used for the new dress she made Mom."

"I told you to stay out of my closet!" Peyton admonishes, half annoyed and half amused. "But that's not what this is about."

"Is it about the dance? Please tell me you haven't changed your minds!"

"No, we haven't changed our minds about the dance. Sit down," Lucas says gently.

Sawyer does as she is told and looks at her parents curiously. "Honey, do you remember when you were in the hospital when you were five?"

Sawyer nods.

"You remember how we told you that someone was nice enough to give you one of his kidneys so you could get better?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's something we didn't tell you," Lucas admits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Lucas stands outside the diner where Dan works, his hands clammy as he tries to work up the courage to enter._

_Dan is cleaning the stove when he looks up and is shocked to see Lucas standing there._

_"Lucas..." he greets._

_Lucas just stands there for a minute, unsure how to begin. Eventually, he takes out a picture and shows it to Dan._  
><em>"This is my daughter at her last dance recital," he says.<em>

_"She's beautiful. How old is she now?"_

_"Five."_

_"Wow...it's amazing how fast the time goes."_

_Lucas takes a deep breath before continuing. "Right now she's lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of tubes."_

_"Oh my g-d...what happened?"_

_"We were painting a car in the garage when suddenly she started having stomach pains and there was blood on her legs. It turns out she has chronic glomerulonephritis...that's some kind of a kidney disease... and the doctor says she's going to need a transplant. He said Nathan would have been a match if...if he were still here."_

_Dan suddenly understands why his long-lost son came to see him. "So you came here to ask me to get tested to see if I'm a match too."_

_Lucas nods. "I see," Dan says in a way that makes it hard for Lucas to read what he's thinking._

_"Look, maybe it's not fair. Maybe I don't have the right to come here and ask you to do this after cutting you out of my life. But I'm your son, and I've never asked you for anything in my whole life. But I'm asking now, because my little girl is sick, and you might be the only one who can help her," Lucas admits, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Silence. After a moment, Lucas continues. "Please, just tell me if there's anything I can do to get you to help, because you may be the only one who can help her. If you want compensation...even if you demand to be a part of Sawyer's life...I guess I'm not in a position to say no."_

_"It's alright," Dan says. "I don't want anything in return. I take it you haven't told Sawyer about me?"_

_"No...not yet. She's too young to understand."_

_"Then I'll go to the nearest hospital and have the doctor send the results to Tree Hill. If the doctors says I'm able to donate my kidney I will. That way you won't even have to tell her anything if you don't want."_

_"You'd do that?" Lucas asks, surprised. Dan nods._

_"I know it doesn't make up for everything I took from you, and I don't expect it to change things between us, but I owe it to you, and to my granddaughter. I know that I've never been there for you the way I should, but I'm here for you now."_

_Lucas just nods, unsure what to say. "Thank you," he says softly after a moment._

_"It's going to be okay, son," Dan says, squeezing Lucas' shoulder reassuringly. Lucas surprises both of them when he doesn't push him away._

* * *

><p>Lucas and Peyton sit there anxiously as Sawyer takes it all in. "I don't understand," she says. "I thought Grandpa Dan was a bad guy. He killed Aunt Lilly's dad."<p>

"Yeah, he did," Lucas says. "Everything I wrote about him in my book is true. But at some point the guilt over the things he did caught up with him, and when I asked him to help you I guess he saw it as an opportunity to do the right thing for a change."

"So why didn't you put that in the book too?" Sawyer asks.

"Because it happened after I wrote it. Listen, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. The truth is, asking Dan for help was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, and I didn't know how to explain it to you, because I couldn't even understand it," Lucas says, his voice choking up a little bit. Sawyer still looks confused, not really sure how to react or how she feels. But she sees the emotion in Lucas' eyes and instinctively goes over and gives him a hug, which Peyton joins in.

* * *

><p><strong>COMMERCIAL BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JAMIE'S BEDROOM<strong>

Jamie goes into his closet and starts looking at Nathan's old trophies, which have been sitting in a box, hidden from view, for two years.

He is interrupted when the doorbell rings.

He goes downstairs and reluctantly opens the door when he sees Lucas standing on the other side.

"Hey...can I come in?" Lucas asks tentatively.

"Yeah, I guess," Jamie says. An awkward silence ensues.

"I want you to know that I told Sawyer about the transplant," Lucas tells him. This gets Jamie to look up, surprised.

"How come?" he asks.

"We realized it was time. The truth is, I never intended to keep it a secret forever. I just...I didn't know how to explain it to my daughter when I'm so confused and conflicted myself. But you were right...it's not fair that I told the whole world about all the bad things he did while keeping this a secret."

"So how did she take it?" Jamie asks.

"Hard to say...I think she's still processing. She didn't really react much."

Jamie just stands there, still a little closed off, so Lucas continues speaking.

"I talked to your mom, and we agreed that you can go visit Dan if you want to, provided that you let us know where you're going and don't miss curfew. But we don't want him coming around Tree Hill, and we don't want you discussing this with your sister or Sawyer or Lilly."

"Actually, Lilly already knows. She was pretty pissed this morning, and then I made things worse by saying some horrible things. I'm pretty sure she hates my guts right now. I guess I never really thought about how much my going to see Grandpa would hurt her, or you," Jamie admits. "I just...my first memory of him is him saving my life, and I've only ever known him as the grandfather who came and picked me up from school and let me have ice cream instead of vegetables. I've read your books and I know he's a bad guy, or at least he used to be, but I just can't picture it."

Lucas sighs heavily, finding himself in a really tough spot. "It's okay for you to feel conflicted," he says. "I've felt conflicted for years. It's hard for me to reconcile the man in the book with the man who donated a kidney to save my daughter's life. People change, and they learn from their mistakes, and I have no doubt that Dan's changed since I wrote my first book. And maybe I should be able to forgive him, but I don't think I'll ever be able to. But that doesn't mean that my history with Dan has to be your history."

Jamie just shakes his head, taking it all in. "It doesn't make sense," he complains. "Grandpa did all those things on purpose, but I still can't make myself hate him. But I still feel like I can't forgive my father, even now that I know it wasn't his fault."

"Because you feel like he abandoned you, even though he didn't do it by choice," Lucas says. Jamie looks surprised at how well he understands. "And because sometimes it's easier to be angry at someone for leaving you than it is to admit how much you miss them."

"Yeah, I guess," Jamie mutters, still looking troubled. "I'm sorry about what I said last night," he says.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Lucas says. "I shouldn't have kept the letter from you."

"I know you were trying to protect me," Jamie says reluctantly.

"I want you to know that I told your mom to hide that letter from you...so if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me, not your mother."

"I'm not mad...I was, but I guess I'm not anymore. I just wish you had been honest with me."

"You're right, I'm sorry. How about we promise from this point on to be honest with each other?"

"Okay, I promise," Jamie agrees. They shake on it and then decide to get over their masculine egos and give each a genuine hug.

* * *

><p><em>Every generation blames the one before<br>And all of their frustrations come beating on your door  
>I know that I'm a prisoner to all my father held so dear<br>I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears  
>I just wish I could have told him in the living years<em>

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lucas reenters the diner about a month after his initial visit._

_"Lucas...tell me you have good news," Dan greets him._

_Lucas nods. "The doctor said the surgery went as well as could be. We brought her home last week," he says. Dan looks relieved._

_"That's great...thank you for letting me know."_

_Lucas nods. "I figured I owed you that much." He walks over and hands Dan a piece of construction paper._

_"Sawyer made this for you," he explains._

_"You told her about me?"_

_"No. But we told her a man was nice enough to donate a kidney to help her get better, and she wanted to say thank you."_

_Dan opens the card, which begins with "Dear Sir, Thank you for giving me a kindy so I could feel better." In the top-left corner, Lucas has attached the picture of Sawyer at her ballet recital._

_Lucas takes a deep breath. "Yesterday, I got to take my daughter to the park and watch her play on the swings, and I might never have had the chance to do that again if it wasn't for you. So maybe that should be enough...maybe I should be able to get past all the things you did to me and the people I loved. But I just...I don't think I can."_

_"I know," Dan reassures him, trying to conceal his disappointment. "I didn't do this because I expected you to forgive me. If I were in your shoes I don't think I could ever forgive me."_

_Lucas nods, looking relieved but sad at the same time. "But that doesn't mean I'm not grateful for what you did. When Sawyer's older, I'm going to tell her about you...about everything, and I guess I hope that maybe her heart will be more open than mine."_

_Dan nods. "Listen, Lucas, I know I said I wouldn't ask for anything in return..."_

_Lucas winces, knowing there had to be a catch._

_"But if you want to thank me, you can do it by being the father that I never was. Don't ever miss an important moment in your daughter's life...don't ever fail to protect her...don't ever forget to be supportive."_

_"I won't," Lucas promises._

_"Do you think...would you be willing to send me a picture once in a while, or at least let me know that she's okay?"_

_Lucas looks relieved that that's all he's asking. "Yeah," he says softly. "I can do that."_

* * *

><p><em>Crumpled bits of paper<br>Filled with imperfect thoughts  
>Stilted conversations<br>I'm afraid that's all we've got_

**INT. LUCAS' HOME OFFICE**

Lucas sits down at his computer and starts typing.

_LUCAS (VOICEOVER): Anne Sexton once wrote "It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was." Sixteen years ago, when I wrote my first book, it was clear how I would remember my father: as the man who abandoned me at birth, the man who shot and killed his own brother, who was also the closest thing I had to a real father. He was the man who had broken my mother's heart twice and left my baby sister Lilly without a father. He was the man who had ridden my brother Nathan until he almost broke. As Dan himself would later admit to me, every story needed a villain, and he was mine. Sixteen years ago, it was simple."_

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't there that morning<br>When my father passed away  
>I didn't get to tell him<br>All the things I had to say_

**EXT. CEMETARY**

Jamie hesitantly walks over to Nathan's grave. The tombstone reads "Nathan Scott, 1988-2015: Loving Husband, Father, Brother and Friend."

"Hi, Dad," Jamie begins slowly. "Aunt Peyton said I should come here and talk to you. I don't know if there's any point, considering you're not even buried here, but I have some things to say to you and I figured this is as good a place as any. You probably can't hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. A few years ago I read Uncle Lucas' book and I learned about what you were like in high school and when you didn't show up at my game I assumed the worst. I guess you didn't deserve that. But the truth is, I'm still angry. Maybe it's not fair...I know now that it wasn't your fault. But I needed you that night, and you weren't there. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you, Dad," he admits. "I miss you, and I need you, and it's not fair that you're not here, because I need you to be here. I have my first game Wednesday and I need you to be there but you're not here." Tears stream down his cheeks as he clutches the gravestone.

_I think I caught his spirit  
>Later that same year<br>I'm sure I heard his echo in my baby's newborn tears  
>I just wish I could have told him in the living years<em>

_LUCAS (VOICEOVER): Now, it's not so black and white. I've been a father myself now for almost 11 years, and I can see now that it's not as simple as heroes and villains. Nathan lived in fear of repeating Dan's mistakes, yet ended up letting his kids down despite all the sacrifices he made for them. I guess even heroes can let people down and villains can rise to the occasion. I'll always remember Dan Scott as the man who abandoned me and hurt everyone I loved in one way or another. But I'll also remember him as the man who saved my daughter's life. Asking him for help was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but my instinct to protect my daughter was stronger than I ever could have imagined. Ironically, it was the same paternal instinct Dan showed years ago, when I was injured in a car accident and Dan brought me to the hospital and admitted that I was his son so the surgeons could operate. I wonder how I'll remember my father when the time comes. Will there come a day when my gratitude for what he did for Sawyer enables me to let go of my anger? Will there come a day when Jamie is able to let go of his anger and remember the father that Nathan really was? When all is said and done, will I have been the father I want my daughter to remember?"_

* * *

><p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. After rewatching season 6, I found myself wondering what Lucas would do if Sawyer needed help and Dan was the only one who could help her, and I decided it would make a cool storyline. I apologize for this chapter being a little Leyton-heavy. I promise they won't all be. They are my favorite couple on One Tree Hill but this story isn't primarily about them and I am trying to make it appeal to all shippers.<p>

Coming up: Jamie struggles for acceptance from the team as he gets ready for his first game, Sawyer has her first date, Brooke plays matchmaker while struggling to fix her own relationship, Lilly makes a bad decision when the pressure of balancing school and work catch up with her, Jamie and Madison get closer, and the Scott family faces challenges as the kids learn more about their family's past.


	6. Episode 4: Dare You to Move

_Sorry this is so long. Here are some of the highlights of this chapter:_

_- Jamie struggles for acceptance from the team, and challenges Andre to play one on one to determine whether he stays on the team._

_- Peyton and Brooke get Sawyer and her friend Amy ready for the dance as Lucas struggles with the reality of his daughter growing up. _

_- Jamie and Madison get a little closer. Also, learn more about Madison's friend Caroline, who will become more important to the story later._

_- __As requested, we learn a lot more about Lilly in this chapter._

_- A little bit of Julian in this chapter, by special request. _

_- Brooke has a surprise twist at the end of the episode._

_Enjoy, and please review! As you can see, I take reviews pretty seriously and often incorporate suggestions readers make._

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

The team is scrimmaging. Andre and Chuck double-team Jamie, and he misses a shot. He is then slower than his teammates running back on defense.

Skills blows the whistle to signal the end of practice.

Jamie starts walking toward the locker room when CHUCK SKOLNICK approaches.

"Hey Jamie - some of us are going to the River Court later. Do you want to come?"

Jamie looks flustered. "Um, thanks for the invite, but I have to work today."

ANDRE FIELDS approaches. "From what I seen today, looks like you could use a little extra practice," he taunts. Jamie just sighs and tries to walk away.

"That all you got?" Andre sneers. "You're going to have to do better than that Wednesday night."

"Yeah, I know," Jamie says warily.

"Remember, playing in a game is a lot different than playing with 7-year-olds."

"I know," Jamie says, exasperated.

"Course you do. Everyone's got high hopes for you...son of an NBA star," Andre sneers. "I just want to make sure you're ready...after all, you wouldn't want to embarrass your father, would you?"

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Jamie snaps. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. As captain of the team, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Can't have you choke on the court."

"I tell you what. I'll take you any time, anywhere. You win, and I'll quit, alright?"

Andre seems taken aback. "You think you can beat me?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Fine. Tomorrow night, 9 o'clock at the River Court."

Jamie sighs. "Pick somewhere else."

"You said anytime, anywhere. I pick tomorrow night, 9 o'clock, at the River Court."

"Fine," Jamie agrees reluctantly.

**KEITH'S GARAGE**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lucas asks angrily.

"I don't know...I just wanted to get him off my back."

"Jamie, you do realize that Andre Fields is the star of the team, and that he's been playing since he was 5? He's been on the team for 3 years, he's been to basketball camp, he played in the junior leagues."

"So what? You don't think I can beat him?"

"I didn't say that. I've seen him play and I think you're just as talented, but he's got years of training. I just don't understand why you would agree to gamble your spot by playing against the star player of the team, and on a court that you've avoided for years, no less. Unless you're looking for an excuse not to play."

"I'm not looking for an excuse," Jamie insists. "But Andre's right. If I'm not ready to play in a real game I shouldn't be playing. And if I can't face the Rivercourt, how the hell am I going to face playing in the gym where my father set the all-time scoring record?"

"Well, you'll get better the more you practice with the team and the more you play. I didn't play so hot in my first game."

"You didn't go into your first game with impossibly high expectations, alright? I know you had a lot of drama with my dad and Grandpa, but you never had to deal with being compared to a father who was in the NBA."

Lucas sighs, suddenly understanding. "No, but I had an estranged half-brother who was the star of the team and a long-lost father who held the all-time scoring record."

"Yeah, and you agreed to play my dad for your spot on the team. Where do you think I got the idea from?"

Lucas shakes his head, cursing himself for the millionth time for writing that book.

"Look, are you going to keep criticizing me for agreeing to this, or are you going to help me practice?" Jamie asks.

Lucas sighs and grabs a basketball from the shelf. "Let's go," he says.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**MALL**

Madison is shopping with her best friend, CAROLINE RUTTENBAR (FYI, she was the other girl on Jamie's team in 6x21, the one who Skills said managed not to pee in her pants).

Madison looks embarrassed when Caroline drags her into a lingerie store.

"So, what's going on with you and Chuck?" Caroline asks as she starts pulling lingerie off the shelf.

"Nothing. I told you, we just hook up sometimes."

"Why?" Caroline asks.

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, what's the point of hooking up with the same guy over and over unless you're in a relationship? Being single means getting to try out lots of different guys. Unless he's like, an amazing lover...is he?"

Madison shifts uncomfortably. "I don't know...I haven't had hundreds to compare him to."

"I have not had HUNDREDS!" Caroline claims indignantly. "Not even close."

"But I'm guessing from the fact that we're in here that you have a new one," Madison says.

"Not really. Just updating my collection," Caroline says nonchalantly.

"I thought you were trying to change," Madison inquires.

Caroline shrugs. "I realized I wasn't going to change my reputation or my parents' attitude, so I may as well have fun. Hey, so what's your deal with the new guy on the team?"

"Who, Jamie?"

"Yeah. I've caught you guys looking at each other during practice. And didn't you have something going on a while ago?"

"Yeah, when we were kids," Madison says with a giggle. "We had matching heart shoelaces when we were 8."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Caroline says with a grin. "I remember you were upset when he took his off because the guys were teasing him. I had totally forgotten about that. But didn't you get back together after that?"

"Yeah, I guess. But then he changed after his dad died. I tried calling him, I even baked brownies and brought them over to his house. But he didn't return my calls, and he rarely came to school and when he did he wouldn't talk to me. Then he went to live with his aunt and uncle near Charlotte for the rest of the school year and when he came back I was sort of dating Ryan. Jamie got upset and stormed away when he saw us together, and that was the end of it. We saw each other around school after that but we didn't talk much...I hadn't given him much thought until he came to fix my car a few weeks ago."

"So do you like him?"

"I don't know. I don't really know him anymore," Madison says pensively.

**KEITH'S GARAGE**

Lucas and Jamie are playing one-on-one in the driveway.

"You've got to be faster getting back on D," Lucas urges.

"Alright, I'm trying," Jamie says. He notices that Lucas is panting a lot. "Uncle Lucas, are you alright? Maybe we should take a break."

"No. I'm fine. Let's keep playing to 21."

Brooke pulls up and hops out of her car before Jamie can respond.

"Hey boys," she greets them. She looks quizzically at Lucas. "You okay there, Broody?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Lucas says, exasperated.

"You...you took your pills, right?" she asks.

"Yes, I took my pills. I take them every time I'm going to do even a little running around."

"You better. I spent more than enough time watching Peyton cry over you already," she says firmly.

"Noted," Lucas says, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, can I talk to Jamie for a sec?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Jamie asks, following her off to the side.

"Hey Luke, do me a favor and make sure the boys don't kill each other!" Brooke yells back. Lucas signals okay and goes over to her car and knocks on the window.

"I wanted to ask you something, and you need to promise that you're going to be 100% honest," Brooke says to Jamie.

"Uh, okay, sure," Jamie responds, looking a little bewildered.

"Hey guys," Lucas says to the twins. "You excited for your soccer game tomorrow?"

"I guess," Davis says glumly.

"You don't sound too excited."

"It was better last year, when our dad was one of the coaches," Jude laments. "Now he's not even here to watch."

"He'll be back before you know it," Lucas assures them. "And in the meantime, he left your mom a cool video camera so he can watch the game as it's happening. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess. It's not the same," Jude says.

"Yeah, I know. But is your new coach cool at least?" he asks. "What's he like?"

Brooke and Jamie walk back toward them.

"So you're definitely okay with it?" Brooke asks him. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Jamie says firmly. "You said it yourself...it's time."

Lucas looks a little curious but seems to know what they are talking about.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Lucas and Jamie drive up to the River Court.

"You ready?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, I guess," Jamie says. A lump forms in his throat as he looks at the court where he and his father used to play.

"Come on...you said it yourself. You have to face it."

"Yeah," Jamie agrees, slowly stepping out of the car. He walks over to the rim, where "NS #12" was carved in memorial years ago. On the court, he can see a very faded image of the drawing Peyton drew as a memorial after Nathan's death.

Lucas walks over and taps him on the shoulder. "Let's make him proud," he says.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM**

Brooke is fitting Sawyer in her dress, placing pins where needed and periodically checking out the window on her boys, who are playing basketball.

The dress is black velvet with a v-neck, with teal satin trim around the edges. The chest has a bit of padding, making Sawyer look like less of a girl and more like a teenager.

"Do you like it?" Brooke asks Sawyer. Sawyer nods enthusiastically.

"Did you say thank you?" Peyton asks her.

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke," she says. "I love it."

"Good, I'm glad. You are going to look fabulous by the time I'm done with you."

"Hey, can Amy come over? She wants to help you with the dress, and...she was hoping maybe you could help her sew a rhinestone collar on her dress?" Sawyer asks shyly.

"Sure," Brooke says. "It's okay with me if it's okay with your mom." Peyton nods.

"Okay, go take the dress off so I can finish it," Brooke instructs.

Sawyer nods and runs off. "Careful taking it off!" Brooke yells. When Sawyer is out of the room Brooke turns to Peyton. "Is Lucas going to freak out when he sees the dress?"

"Probably," Peyton says.

"If he insists I can take the cups out...but some of the other girls her age are starting to develop and I figured they couldn't hurt." Peyton shakes her head, amused.

"Speaking of which, where is Lucas?"

"He texted me a little while ago and said he and Jamie were going to the River Court and he'd be home later."

"Um, how long ago is a little while?"

"Maybe an hour ago...why?"

"Because he and Jamie were playing basketball when I stopped by almost three hours ago, and he looked pretty worn out," Brooke says.

"Okay...I'm sure he hasn't been playing for 3 hours straight. He and Jamie usually play for a little while when they want a break from fixing cars."

"I know, but today seemed like more than a break. Jamie agreed to play the star of the team tomorrow night, and he said he'd quit the team if he didn't win."

"What?" Peyton asks, bewildered. "Why would he do that?"

"Probably because he's afraid of playing in the gym where his father holds the all-time scoring record. From what I could tell Lucas was working pretty hard to get Jamie ready for tomorrow night...you might want to call him and remind him not to overdo it."

"No, I'm not going to call him," Peyton says.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be one of those nagging wives who's constantly on her husband's case about taking care of himself. Lucas knows his limits...I trust him."

"Okay, if you say so," Brooke says, sounding skeptical.

"Besides, something tells me you already nagged him for both of us," Peyton teases.

"No comment."

As if on cue, Lucas walks in. Peyton notices that he looks a little pale.

"Hey, honey," she yells.

"Hey," Lucas yells. He heads straight for the stairs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a shower, and then I'll come say hi," he says, sounding out of breath. Brooke gives Peyton a look that says "I told you so."

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Lucas steps out of the shower and puts a towel around his waist. He is surprised when Peyton walks in.

"Hey," he says with a grin. "You might want to wait until later, when we have the house to ourselves."

The look on her face tells him that's not why she came in.

"How long were you playing basketball with Jamie?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know...on and off for a few hours. But I wasn't running around the whole time."

"Uh huh. So why do you look so pale, and..." she puts her hand on his chest. "Luke, you're heart's beating really fast."

"I'm fine," he says casually. "I'm just a little out of shape, I guess," he says as he starts getting dressed.

"Okay, honey, you're not going to like this, but I was there with Nathan before you and he played one on one when you first joined the team. I remember the way Dan was riding him about it, and from what Brooke described earlier, it kind of sounds like de ja vu."

"Don't...don't compare me to Dan," Lucas says angrily.

"I'm not...I'm sorry. It's just...I don't understand why you're pushing him so hard."

Lucas sighs. "He made that bet with Andre because he's looking for an excuse not to play. Look, I'm going to be proud of him Wednesday night no matter how he does. I just don't want to see him walk away because he's afraid. I almost did, and I'm glad people pushed me to keep going."

"Does he know that? That you're proud of him?"

"Yeah, I think so. I guess maybe I should tell him."

"Yeah, you should," Peyton encourages. "You're like a father to him, Luke...he looks up to you."

Brooke knocks on the door before he can respond.

"Come in!"

She walks in but steps back when she sees that Lucas is still buttoning up his shirt.

"Whoa...am I interrupting something?"

"No...I was just being a nag," Peyton teases. "I'm coming back downstairs to help you get Sawyer and Amy ready for the dance, and Lucas is going to lay down to recover from spending too much time playing basketball."

"Oh I am, huh?" Lucas asks.

"Mmm hmm," she says, making it clear he has no choice.

"Ooh, and after that, maybe he could go get that stuff you needed," Brooke suggests. Peyton looks confused, but Brooke implores her with a look to play along.

"Well, we do need groceries..." Peyton says.

"Why am I getting the distinct feeling that the two of you want me out of the way?" Lucas asks.

"Because this is Sawyer's first date, and we don't want you intimidating this poor 11-year-old guy who's probably even more awkward than she is," Brooke says.

"Who says I'm going to intimidate him?" Peyton & Brooke both look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, so I admit, I was a little aggressive when I first met Trystan..."

"A little?" Peyton asks teasingly. "You showed him the bullet mark on your Mom's wall and told him that you did that to protect Lilly while she was still in your mother's womb."

"Well, I had a bad feeling about him. And it turns out I was right. He cheated on Lilly with her best friend."

Brooke opens her mouth indignantly, but Peyton cuts her off before she can speak. "Hey! Statute of limitations."

"Statute of limitations means no weirdness or hard feelings about the past. It does not me I do not get to tease your husband for his blatant hypocrisy."

"Um, Brooke, do you really want to go there?" Lucas asks with a raised eyebrow. Brooke cringes as she realizes what he is talking about.

"Statute of limitations!" she says quickly. Lucas & Peyton laugh.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Statute of limitations is a legal term for the cut-off date for bringing a lawsuit, usually a certain number of days or years after the event that gave rise to the suit. Next episode will explain why the characters use this term.]

"For what it's worth, though, this guy is a bigger asshole than Nathan or I ever was. Sasha had too much to drink at a party, and Tristan graciously volunteered to drive her home so that Lilly could go home and finish her English paper. He then made a pit stop to have sex with her in the back of the car. Oh, and did I mention that he was driving Lilly's car that night?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke yells. "How the hell can she still drive that car?"

"I think she'd burn it if she hadn't spent so much on it. Jamie and I gave it a full detail and steam clean."

"Okay, I have to admit, this guy takes the cake on the jackass meter," Brooke says. "And at the risk of sounding like a hypocrite, I can't believe her best friend would do that to her."

"In her defense, it was Sasha's first time getting really drunk," Lucas explains. "It sounds to me like Trystan took advantage of her, but Lilly doesn't see it that way."

"She's still not talking to Sasha?" Peyton asks.

"No."

"Well, look at us. Who ever thought there would come a day when the three of us could laugh about all this? So maybe there's hope for Lilly and Sasha," Brooke says. "Anyway, changing the subject back to tonight..."

"Luckily for you, I need to go talk to Skills, so I'll be out of your hair before Adam gets here," Lucas says. "Just take pictures for me, alright?"

"Better yet, I brought Julian's fancy video camera," Brooke says.

"Even better," Lucas says. Peyton nudges him to lay down and kisses his forehead before following Brooke out of the room.

**RIVER COURT**

Jamie is still out there shooting around when Madison drives up.

"Hey," he says, continuing to dribble."

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" he asks, cursing himself inside for being so awkward.

"Is it true?" she asks.

"Is what true?"

"That you agreed to quit the team if you don't beat Andre tomorrow night?"

Jamie sighs, exasperated. "Yeah," he says shortly.

"Why would you do that?" she asks.

"Because Andre's right...my father was in the NBA. People are going to expect me to be good like him, and if I'm not, I don't want to make a fool of myself. It would be like spitting on his empty grave."

"That's ridiculous," Madison says. "I remember when your dad used to coach our softball team...he always said as long as we played our best, we got ice cream either way, win or lose. I didn't know your dad all that well, but from what I remember, I think he'd want you to play no matter what."

"Maybe. I don't know. The point is, he's not here, and it's stupid to try to speculate what he'd want."

"So just do what you want. Let me ask you: if your last name wasn't Scott, if your father never played basketball and you didn't have a legacy you felt like you had to live up to, would you want play?"

"Yeah, I guess. I like the game, if that's what you're asking."

"Then just play," Madison encourages. "I tell you what: I'll buy you an ice cream cone after the game Wednesday, no matter how good or crappy you play - as long as you play."

Jamie can't help but smile a little. "Come on...for old time's sake," she encourages.

"Alright, you're on, _if _I play. But no promises."

"Deal," she says, holding out her hand. He reluctantly shakes it, but you can see a little vibe between them when he does.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Lucas comes downstairs and walks into a maze of a scene, with Sawyer and Amy in their dresses, Brooke straightening Sawyer's hair while Peyton does her makeup and Amy gives her a demonstration of how to walk in heels.

He does a double-take when he sees Sawyer's dress.

"Seeing my daughter in that dress is more likely to give me a heart attack than playing basketball," he says half jokingly. "I think I need to sit down."

Brooke rolls her eyes at Peyton, who walks over to Lucas and ruffles his hair.

"I told Brooke not too sexy," he complains.

"It's not," Peyton insists. "Somebody just needs to accept that his daughter's growing up," she says playfully.

"Too fast," he whines. He gets up and walks over to Sawyer as Brooke finishes with her hair. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asks.

"Okay," she nods, following him out to the side porch. He grasps her arm to stop her from falling as she struggles to walk in her heels.

"How you doing, kiddo? You nervous?" he asks.

"A little," Sawyer admits.

"Me too," Lucas says. Sawyer rolls her eyes.

"Sorry...you're my little girl. This is going to take some getting used to. But you'll be happy to know that I told your mom and Aunt Brooke I'd get out of your way before he comes to pick you up so I don't embarrass you, alright?"

Sawyer nods, looking relieved. "Listen, I want you to know how proud of you I am for having the guts to ask Adam to the dance," Lucas says. "You know, it took me three years before I got up the guts to even talk to your mom."

"Three years?" Sawyer says with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty lame, huh?"

"Yeah," Sawyer agrees, giggling.

"Well, I'm glad my daughter's a lot braver than I was. Just be careful, alright? Make sure he treats you with respect, and don't let anyone pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with."

"Okay, I promise."

"If you feel uncomfortable, or you're just not having a good time, just pick up your cell and call me and I'll be there to pick you up." She nods.

Lucas kisses the top of her head.

"Have fun tonight," he says.

"I will. Thanks, Dad," Sawyer says, giving him a hug before he goes.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**SKILLS' HOUSE**

Lucas sits in the living room of the house that Skills used to share with Mouth but now shares with Lauren and his infant daughter, who is sleeping peacefully in her basket on the coffee table.

"I don't understand. They agreed that if Andre wins, Jamie quit the team, but if Jamie wins, Andre don't have to quit the team?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why would Jamie make such a stupid deal?"

"Because he's afraid, Skills. He's afraid of not living up to his father's legacy. I've been playing with him for...probably longer than I should have today, trying to get him ready." Skills raises an eyebrow when he says that. "But I can't get him ready to take on Andre by tomorrow. He needs someone to practice with who won't have to stop every 15 minutes."

"I don't know, man. I mean, I'd love to help, but I'm the coach, and it kind of feels like I'd be taking sides."

"No you wouldn't. I told you, Andre stays on the team either way. But if Jamie loses, you lose your new shooting guard less than 24 hours before the game. Come on...he needs you. Didn't you tell Haley when she was pregnant that you'd always have Jamie's back?"

Skills chuckles. "Never thought that would come back to haunt me." He thinks it over for a sec. "Alright, tell J. Luke to meet me tomorrow after practice at the River Court."

"Thanks, Skills. I owe you one."

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

"They're here!" Brooke squeals excitedly when the doorbell rings.

"You girls ready?" Peyton asks Sawyer and Amy. They nod and head toward the door. Sawyer goes to open it, but suddenly, Peyton grabs her arm and stops her.

FLASHBACK to the scene in Episode 415 when Peyton opens the door dressed up for prom and is greeted by Psycho Derek.

"Don't open it," she yells frantically, pulling Sawyer into the hallway protectively. Sawyer looks completely bewildered.

"Peyton!" Brooke yells, quickly realizing what is going on and taking charge of the situation.

"Amy, go ahead outside and tell the boys Sawyer will be ready in a minute," she instructs as she runs over to Peyton and Sawyer and shakes Peyton's shoulder.

After a second Peyton comes to and releases her hand from covering Sawyer's mouth. Both of them look shaken up.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sawyer asks nervously.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine. I'm sorry...go open the door and invite the boys in," she instructs. Sawyer just stares at her. "Go on...it's okay," she urges.

Sawyer nods and walks over to the door, continuing to glance back at her mom.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Brooke asks gently.

Peyton nods as she fights back tears. "When she went to open it my mind flashed back to that night..."

"I figured. It's okay," Brooke reassures her. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. I'll see the girls off."

"No...I want to meet Sawyer's date. I'll be okay," Peyton says, still visibly shaken up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Peyton says, desperately trying to pull herself together.

They rejoin the girls and their dates in the living room. "Okay...picture time!" Brooke says cheerfully. Peyton smiles meekly and nods as Sawyer shoots her another concerned look.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**KAREN'S CAFE**

Jamie walks in and hangs his head. "I think I might beat out your sleezy ex-boyfriend for world's biggest jerk award," he says to Lilly.

Lilly chuckles. "Close call, but I'd say he still wins the gold medal. But if it makes you feel any better you definitely get the silver."

"Fair enough," Jamie says. "Look, I'm really sorry...I was emotional, and I took it out on you for no good reason. And I should have thought about how going to see Dan would make you feel."

Lilly sighs. "I don't blame you for being curious, Jamie. The truth is, I'm curious too sometimes. As strange as it sounds, sometimes I wish I could meet him."

"Really?" Jamie asks, surprised.

"Yeah. I don't really know why."

"You want to ask why he did it?" Jamie asks.

"I guess. I mean, I know why...he thought my dad tried to kill him. As silly as it sounds, I just kind of want to see what he looks like...what he sounds like. I know that probably sounds crazy..."

"No, it doesn't," Jamie says sympathetically. "Look, I told him I would come visit sometime later this week. Do you want to come?"

"No...I don't know...I don't know if I could stand to be in the same room with him. I'd probably throw up. Plus, my mom and Lucas would probably kill me if they found out."

"Well, you ever want to come, you just say the word, alright?" Jamie offers. Lilly nods.

"So does this mean we're okay?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, we're okay," Lilly says reluctantly. Jamie gives her a hug.

"I'm really sorry," he says again.

"I know," Lilly says sincerely, letting him know it's okay.

"So how about I help you close up and then we go see that new Woody Allen movie?"

"I can't. I have an English test tomorrow that I haven't studied nearly enough for."

"You have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We don't get a 4-day weekend for Columbus Day."

"That sucks. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Good luck tomorrow night."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"I'll be there even if I have to bring my chemistry flashcards with me," she promises.

Jamie chuckles. "You're such a nerd," he teases. She sticks her tongue out, and he knows things are back to normal between them.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Peyton sits on the couch, looking a little better. Brooke brings her a cup of tea, keeping a cautious eye on Davis and Jude, who are starting to get antsy.

"Brooke, I'm fine. You don't have to babysit me."

"Fine my ass," she says, whispering the last word. "I'm not leaving until Lucas gets home, end of discussion."

Peyton drops her head into her hands.

"G-d, I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I have to - I promised him when we moved back that I would tell him if I had so much as a nightmare. But he's going to get all protective again."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Brooke asks.

"No, I guess not, but I don't want him to worry. G-d, I thought I had kicked this thing. Every time I think that night is behind me it just keeps coming back to haunt me. Now my own daughter probably thinks I'm crazy!"

As if on cue, Brooke's phone beeps. "No she doesn't. In fact, she just texted me to see if you were okay. She knows about the flashbacks you used to have, right?"

"Yeah," Peyton says softly as Brooke texts Sawyer back. Brooke smiles as she gets a follow-up text.

"Well, at least you have a very sweet daughter," she says, showing Peyton the chain of texts:

SAWYER: Is my mom ok?

BROOKE: Yeah, she's fine. Go enjoy your dance and don't worry about her.

SAWYER: Please take care of her.

BROOKE: I will, I promise.

Peyton smiles sadly when she reads the chain of texts.

**TREE HILL MIDDLE SCHOOL GYM**

"So, um, what's your favorite subject?" Sawyer asks Adam, cursing herself for asking such a lame question.

"Gym, I guess. How about you?"

"Tie between art and music."

"Cool," Adam says. Awkward silence as Sawyer racks her brain for something to talk about. Nearby, she sees Amy steadily conversing with her date, yapping his ear off about the fashion line she is making for her Barbie dolls. He looks a little overwhelmed.

She sends Amy a distressed look. Amy quickly excuses herself and walks over. "Hi Adam...can I borrow Sawyer for a sec?" she asks.

"Uh, sure."

She leads Sawyer toward the ladies' room. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"This was a bad idea...I don't know why I let you talk me into this," Sawyer complains. "I can't think of ANYTHING to talk about, and I guess neither can he."

"Just talk to him like you would talk to anyone else. What kind of music does he like?"

"I don't know."

"Really? That's usually the first question you ask everyone. Start with that. Tell him about all the concerts you've been to and all the cool bands you've met in your mother's studio."

"But what if he's not into music? He said his favorite subject is gym."

"Then tell him your dad used to coach college basketball and you had an uncle who used to play for the NBA. Just tell him about yourself, and your family, and all the music you drone on about relentlessly."

"You're right...I'm overthinking this," Sawyer agrees. "Just talk normal, right?"

"Just talk normal," Amy agrees, squeezing Sawyer's hand before they return to the dance floor.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Peyton tries to act normal when Lucas joins her in the living room after helping Brooke get the boys in the car.

"Hey...did you talk to Skills?"

"Yeah. He agreed to help."

"That's good. What about Jamie?"

"I didn't see his car. I'll talk to him later," he says, snaking his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Mmmm...I don't think so," she says.

"Aww, come on...how often do we get the house to ourselves?"

"Not enough...but somebody overdid it today playing basketball and I am not about to risk you having a heart attack."

"Peyton, come on. I'm fine," he insists. His expression changes when he sees the tissues in the wastebasket and notices the tear streaks on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I just got a little emotional seeing Sawyer off on her first date."

"Really? That's all it was?" he asks skeptically.

"No," she admits, realizing she can't lie to him. "When Sawyer's date rang the doorbell, my mind went back to the night of the prom and I panicked for a second...I yelled at Sawyer not to open it and pulled her away. Luckily Brooke took charge quickly and hopefully I didn't embarrass her or freak her out too much."

"Oh my g-d...why didn't you call me?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I was afraid to tell you...everything's been so good for the last few years and I didn't want you to have to start worrying again."

"I never stopped worrying, Peyton," Lucas says. "I'm my mother's son...it's in my nature. But you shouldn't ever be afraid to tell me anything."

"I know...I'm just frustrated," she says, tears starting to flow. "I thought I was past it."

"Well, maybe you are. Maybe this was just a momentary setback. But if not then we'll deal with it. We got through this before and we'll get through it again, alright?"

Peyton nods and leans into his embrace. "You're always saving me," she says with a bittersweet smile.

"Somebody's got to," he says, kissing her softly as he wipes away the tears.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I promised to keep the cheesy Leyton scenes to a minimum, but I couldn't resist!]

**TREE HILL MIDDLE SCHOOL GYM**

Sawyer and Adam are dancing and conversing more steadily now.

"Wow, you got to meet the Kings of Leon?"

"Yup. They recorded their last album at my mom's studio."

"And she lets you hang out there every day after school and meet whoever's recording?" Adam asks with awe.

"Yeah...she makes me hang out there. My parents still won't let me stay home alone, ever."

"Why would you want to be home alone when you get to meet all these cool bands?"

"I guess," Sawyer says, realizing she never thought of it that way. "I just feel like my parents think I'm still a baby."

"Yeah, my parents are like that too sometimes," Adam says. "They used to be really overprotective of my sister Caroline, but then they decided it was too late to stop her from screwing up, so they became doubly overprotective of me. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me. But my cousins live right next door, and my Aunt Lilly's only 6 years old than me, so she's more like a sister than an aunt."

Adam nods. Suddenly it gets awkward again momentarily as they both try to think of something to say.

"Do you want to come to the studio sometime?" Sawyer blurts out. "My mom said a new band is coming to record next week."

"Yeah...that would be awesome."

"Alright, it's a date...or I mean...you know," Sawyer says, getting awkward again.

"It's a date," Adam agrees. "Or...you know." Sawyer laughs.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK **

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM - LOCKER ROOM - NEXT DAY**

Jamie opens his locker to discover sticky syrup all over everything. He winces with exasperation.

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

Lilly is exchanging books in her locker and ignoring her estranged best friend Sasha standing behind her. Finally, she gets annoyed and whirls around.

"Can I help you?" she asks coldly.

"I need to talk to you," Sasha begs. "Just give me five minutes, okay? You can't avoid me forever."

"Not now," Lilly says impatiently. "I have to review my notes again before the English test."

"You mean chemistry?"

"No, English. Test, next period, remember?"

"We don't have English next period. We a quiz in Chemistry."

"No no no...that's tomorrow," Lilly insists.

"Uh uh. They switched the schedules around because of the parent-teacher conferences last Friday, remember? We have B-schedule today."

"Oh my g-d," Lilly says, going white in the face.

"Ok, calm down," Sasha urges, knowing how anal Lilly gets about her grades. She fishes into her bag and pulls out a sheet of paper. "Here's the study guide I made. It has all the formulas and some short explanations. We have about 15 minutes until the quiz. Go in that classroom, study it for a few minutes, and then I'll come in and quiz you."

"No thanks," Lilly says, walking away. Sasha catches up with her. "Lilly, come on. I know you care more about your grades than you ever cared about Trystan. So just try to forget that you hate my guts for 15 minutes and we'll get you through this."

Lilly sighs. "It doesn't change anything," she says harshly as she grabs the study guide.

"I know," Sasha says sadly.

**SOCCER FIELD**

Brooke sits on the bleachers watching her sons' game. Their coach, a good-looking 35-year-old man, smiles at her as he sends the boys back out onto the field following a team huddle.

She saunters over and gives him a flirty smile. "Hey coach!" she says cheerily.

"And how are you today, Brooke Davis?" he asks.

"Just fine, and yourself?"

"Just fine," he says with a grin.

"So, I was wondering. Any chance you need a date for the small business dinner next week?" she asks, taking the coach off-guard.

[haleydavisbaker - please don't freak out. Just keep reading.]

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

Lilly frantically paces around a classroom looking at the study guide, too stressed out to really absorb it. She jumps, startled, when Sasha walks in.

"Hey...how are you doing?"

"Not good. Really not good. How much time do I have?"

"8 minutes. Here, give me the study guide." She takes the guide and starts quizzing Lilly.

"What's the most abundent element in the human body?"

"Um, um...carbon dioxide?"

"No. Oxygen. What's the measure of the attraction that an atom has for electrons involved in chemical bonds called?"

"Umm...um..."

"Come on, Lilly, think. Don't let your nerves get the best of you."

"What's the question again?"

"What's the measure of the attraction that an atom has for electrons involved in chemical bonds?"

"Um...electro-something."

"Electronegativity."

Lilly throws her head into her hands. "This is hopeless...I'm never going to learn all this in 6 minutes."

"Forget about the time. Just keep studying. You probably know more of it than you think. Look this over some more. I'll be back in 2 minutes. You need some water?"

"Sure, good idea," Lilly says, forgetting temporarily how angry she is at Sasha.

SERIES OF SHOTS of Lilly pacing around the room, panicking as she tries to learn the study sheet. Periodic shots of the clock ticking down until it reaches 10:28, 2 minutes before the test.

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

Andre shows off for Jamie as the boys wait for practice to begin.

"Think you can take that tonight?" Andre asks as he shoots with one hand from behind.

"Guess we'll have to wait and find out," Jamie says, refusing to take the bait.

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

Sasha comes back in and hands Lilly a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Sasha says.

"How many electrons can fit in the first energy level?" Sasha asks without even looking at the study guide.

"I don't know...4?"

"No. 2."

Lilly jumps, panicked, when the bell rings. "I can't do this...I need more time."

"Lilly, you don't have a choice. Just stop panicking...you probably know more than you think. Come on," she says, gently pulling on Lilly's arm. Lilly yanks her away, her anger momentarily resurfacing. "Sorry...I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Lils, if you're not in your seat when the 2nd bell rings you'll get a 0."

"I know that! Just give me a second, okay?" Lilly begs, fighting back tears.

"Okay...good luck," Sasha says gently.

When she leaves the room, Lilly looks around furtively to make sure nobody is coming in, then starts ripping up the study guide into strips and taping them to the inside of the water bottle label using tape from the teacher's desk. She then runs across the hall to her chemistry class and slides into her chair as the second bell rings.

The teacher hands out the quiz, and Lilly's hands shake as she takes it, periodically sneaking a glance at the inside of her water bottle for assistance.

When the teacher calls time, she hands in her quiz and quickly runs out of the room, brushing past Sasha, who is waiting to see how she did. She doesn't notice as two of the strips fall out near Sasha's desk.

Lilly runs to the ladies room and into one of the stalls, hitting the door to the stall in frustration as she starts to cry.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Sasha asks, standing outside the stall.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Lilly begs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Looking defeated, Sasha walks away.

Back in the classroom, after the students have left, the teacher notices the pieces of Sasha's study guide that fell off Lilly's bottle. She stares at them curiously, then puts them into the folder with the quizzes.

**RIVER COURT**

Jamie is shooting hoops when Lucas approaches.

"If you came for a pre-game practice run, forget it. I'm under strict orders not to let you touch a basketball today," Jamie says. Lucas chuckles.

"No. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Okay, I guess. Just want to get this over with."

"Listen, I'm sorry if I've been too hard on you."

"That's okay...I know you're trying to help."

"Yeah, but putting more pressure on you probably isn't helping. I just want you to know that I'm going to be proud of you no matter what...and so would your dad, if he were here. It doesn't matter how many points you score, or how many rebounds or assists. I just want you to experience the feeling of stepping out onto the court and hearing people cheer for you."

"What if I can't?" Jamie asks. "What if I just freeze, like I did before?"

"You mean when you were ten?" Jamie nods.

"When I tried to go in that game, I looked up at the bleachers where my dad should have been and I just couldn't move. I felt like I couldn't breathe. What if that happens again?"

"If it does, it does. Hopefully you'll be able to pull yourself back and go out there. But nobody's going to love you any less or be any less proud of you if you can't. I just want to see you try, okay? I don't want to see you shortchange yourself by giving up before you even get a chance to wear your uniform."

Jamie nods. "Thanks, Uncle Lucas," he says.

"For what?"

"For always being here...for moving your family up here and giving up your job because of me. And for pushing me...you're right, I made this stupid bet because I was afraid."

"Well, it's not too late to change it," Lucas says.

"I can't. If I don't show up the whole team will think I'm a coward. Come on, you know how it is. I've got to earn my place on the team just like you did."

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**BROOKE'S HOUSE**

Brooke is sitting in front of the TV with the boys, her computer hooked up to the TV.

"You guys ready?" she asks. The twins nod. She presses a button on her computer and Julian's face appears on the TV.

"Daddy!" the boys yell in unison.

"Hey, guys!" Julian says with a smile. "I watched your soccer game...you guys played great! I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Will you be there for the next game?" Davis asks. Brooke shoots him a look.

"I don't know, buddy...I'm going to try. If not, your mom will tape it for me again and I'll watch online just like I did today."

"Are you having fun directing Batman?" Jude asks.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun," Julian tells him, but he doesn't look so convinced. "But I miss you guys a lot."

"We miss you too, Daddy!"

"Listen, guys, can I talk to your mom for a sec?"

"Okay," Davis agrees, leading his brother out of the room.

"What's going on?" Brooke asks.

"Nothing. Can't I just have a minute with my beautiful wife?" Brooke looks a little taken aback; it's been a while since Julian has talked to her like this.

"Right. Whatever," Brooke says, blushing a little, torn between being flattered and angry.

"Listen, I just...wanted to make sure we're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we said we'd try to work things out when you got back. That hasn't changed," she says flatly.

"We're not going to try - we're going to make it work. I love you, Brooke Davis, and that hasn't changed either."

Brooke finds herself at a loss for words, a rare occurrence. Before she can respond, there is a thud in the background.

"To be continued," she says to him, seeming almost relieved as she runs out to see what trouble her kids got into this time.

**EXT. HIGHWAY**

Haley is driving home with Lydia talking to Lucas on her cell.

"Explain this again. He's playing the star of the team, tonight, and if he doesn't win he quits the team?"

"That's what he said," Lucas tells her. "I tried to talk him out of it."

"What time is the game?"

"9. But don't rush...he doesn't want the whole family to come. But Lilly's going to bring Julian's camera and I'm going to set up a live stream at the house, if you and Lydia want to come watch. Brooke's going to bring the boys."

"Alright, we'll come over as soon as we unpack. I doubt he will, but if Jamie wants to wear an unused pair of Nathan's signature shoes, they're on the top shelf of the closet in my bedroom."

"Alright, I'll let him know."

"So has Sawyer asked any more questions about Dan since you told her?" Haley asks cautiously.

"No...not so far. She's been preoccupied with her dance last night."

"Oh yeah...how'd that go?"

Lucas groans. "Tell me how I'm supposed to get through the next 8 years without having a heart attack every time she leaves the house," he muses.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, please do not say 'heart attack'", Haley scolds.

"Not funny?"

"Not even a little bit!"

"Sorry."

"So Sawyer hasn't said anything about Dan since you told her? She hasn't asked to see him."

"So far, no. I feel like we've dodged a bullet, but who knows for how long."

"I know how you feel. When I talked to Jamie last night he said he was okay, and just wanted me to know that he's a big kid and I don't need to keep secrets from him to protect him anymore."

"What about Lydia?"

"Still blissfully unaware, so far. I feel like I dodged a bullet...for now."

**EXT. STREET**

Jamie drives to the Rivercourt with Lilly in the passenger seat.

"Ugh...I can't figure out how to set up the live stream on this thing," she complains as she fiddles with Julian's camera.

"Here...Aunt Brooke's number is in here," Jamie says. "Alright, I'll call when we get there. Are you nervous?" she asks.

"I guess. I don't know what I was thinking making that stupid bet."

"Well, too late to turn back now, right?"

"Yeah. So no chemistry flashcards?" he asks casually. Lilly grows white in the face.

"No, um, I think I'm ready...it's just a quiz."

"Lilly Scott, actually feeling like she's studied enough for something? This has to be a first," Jamie teases.

"Shut up, Jamie," she says, intending to sound playful but coming off as unexpectedly defensive. "Sorry...I just...want to forget about school and be a supportive cousin for the night."

"Sounds good. You know I appreciate it," Jamie says genuinely.

"You better," she says, looking away as the guilt over what she did earlier continues to eat at her.

They arrive at the River Court and see Madison, Caroline, Chuck, and several other members of the team and cheerleaders waiting.

"Great, as if a video audience back home wasn't enough."

"Come on, let's go," Lilly prods. They get out of the car. Madison smiles and waves Jamie over.

"Hey Madison. This is my cousin Lilly," he says.

"So this is the famou..." Lilly starts, but stops when Jamie gives her a look of death. "I mean, hi, I'm Lilly. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Madison says. Caroline winks at Madison to say "I told you so."

"Good luck, Jamie," Madison says shyly.

"Thanks," he says with a meek smile. Chuck witnesses this but doesn't seem too upset.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer, Brooke, and the twins are gathered around the TV, waiting for something to come on. Lucas is trying to reach Lilly to see if she's having trouble with the camera.

"She's not picking up."

"Wait, she just texted me," Brooke says. "She's having trouble with the live stream...texting her back with instructions."

After a minute, the TV goes on.

"We're live," Lucas yells to Peyton, who is in the kitchen putting together a snack tray. "Alright...be there in a sec."

Haley rushes in with Lydia.

"Hey!" Lucas greets them.

"Hey...have they started yet?" Haley asks.

"No. Perfect timing. Lilly just got the thing live."

**EXT. RIVER COURT**

Jamie walks onto the court, nervous but determined. "Change of plans," he tells Andre.

"What are you talking about?" Andre asks, bewildered.

"I'll play you one-on-one like we said. But I'm staying on the team either way," Jamie tells him.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Lucas and Haley look pleasantly shocked when he says this.

"What the hell? We had a deal."

"I know. But I made that deal because I was afraid. I was looking for an excuse to walk away."

"For good reason. I've seen the way you've been playing at practice. Don't you think you're better off walking away than making a fool of yourself?"

"Maybe. But I owe it to my dad to stick it out." Lilly looks surprised when he says this.

"So what? So you can tarnish his legacy?"

"No. So I can defend it." Andre just sneers at the prospect. "I don't need to be the best player on the team to do that. I just need to be the guy who didn't give up, just like my dad. So go on, prove you're the best."

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

Everyone cheers at Jamie's little speech. Haley gets a little teary-eyed.

**RIVER COURT**

"You ready to play, or not?" Jamie asks.

"What's the point?" Andre scoffs.

"See who's the best."

"Fine, you're on. You start," he says, throwing the ball to Jamie. "Make it take it to 21."

Jamie starts off w/2 free throws, both of them good. On the third point, he drives to the hoop and scores. On the 4th, Andre takes possession and scores twice, but then Jamie manages to steal it back.

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

Lucas looks impressed at how well Jamie is playing.

"Are you sure you only played with him for three hours?" Peyton teases.

"You played basketball for three hours?" Haley asks. "Are you crazy?"

Lucas throws his head back in exasperation.

Sawyer, who has been texting non-stop, looks up, alarmed. "Dad, you're not supposed to play basketball!" she scolds. "You have a bad heart like me. You could collapse and die."

"I'm not going to collapse and die," he reassures her. "I take medicine to slow down my heart so that I can play for a little while. When you're 13 you can take it too."

"So then I can play?"

"Not on a team, but if you want to shoot around in the driveway with your cousins you can. But I thought you wanted to be a cheerleader like your Mom and Aunt Brooke."

"And me!" Haley says indignantly.

"And your Aunt Haley," Lucas agrees.

"Yeah," Sawyer says enthusiastically. "Aunt Brooke taught me and Amy some of the moves already, so we'll have a head start when we try out." Lucas laughs.

"You still remember the routines?" Haley asks Brooke.

"Hell yes! I can teach Lydia too. What do you say, Lydia?" she asks.

"No way! I'm going to be a Raven and beat my dad's scoring record!" she says firmly.

"Oh, you are, ey?" Haley asks.

"You can't do that. You're a girl!" Davis says.

"Hey!" Brooke scolds him.

"Just you wait," Lydia tells him.

On the screen, they see Andre take possession of the ball and drive to the hoop.

"What's the score?" Jude asks.

"That's a good question...I never appreciated how useful it was having Mouth there to announce," Lucas says. "I'll text Lilly and tell her to keep us up on the score."

**RIVER COURT**

"Hey, Madison," Lilly calls out.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just got a text from my brother asking if I could give some narration along with filming this. But as embarrassing as this is given my last name, I can barely follow what's going on let alone narrate and film. Any chance you could get someone to help me?"

"Sure. Actually, I think Raj is here."

"And Raj would be..."

"The Ravens' announcer." She scans the crowd and locates him. "Hey, Raj!" she motions him over.

"This is Jamie's cousin, Lilly Scott. She's filming this for Jamie's family, and they've requested narration. So here's your first on-camera gig," she says.

"Alright, at your service," says Raj, a tall, geeky-but-handsome guy with dark skin and dark brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Raj Tiwari," he greets Lilly.

"Um, hi. Lilly Scott," she says, shaking his hand. "Thanks for your help...my brother asked for narration but I know practically nothing about basketball. I thought when one person scored the other team gets the ball."

"That's in a regular game, but this is make-it/take-it," he explains, looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asks.

"Your last name is Scott, and you know practically nothing about basketball?" he asks suspiciously.

"I go to a private school that doesn't have sports," she explains.

"So I guess that explains why I've never seen you around school," he says.

"That would be why."

Back on the court, Jamie steals the ball from Andre and scores.

"Your cousin just scored. That's good. When the other guy scores, that's bad for you," Raj explains. Lilly gives him a look. "I'm not THAT basketball-challenged. What's the score?"

"Scott steals the ball back and scores, bringing him to 15, down 2 to Andre's 17," Raj narrates into the camera. Jamie scores another jump shot. "And Scott scores again, bringing him within one point of Fields."

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

Sawyer has been sitting on the floor texting throughout the game. Peyton looks over and sees that she is texting back and forth with Adam.

"Hey Sawyer, put the phone down and watch with us," she orders.

"Fine," Sawyer agrees reluctantly. "Let me just tell him I have to go."

Haley taps Lucas' arm playfully, amused by the look on his face.

"Fields scores again, giving him a two-point lead over Scott and putting him 2 points away from victory," Raj says on the screen.

**RIVER COURT**

Andre drives toward the hoop, and Jamie, despite being several inches shorter than he is, manages to jump up and block his shot.

"Whoa, did you see that block?" Raj asks on camera.

Jamie struggles to get past Andre with the ball. Being overpowered due to height, he squats down and shoots from down low, the way he does with the kids so they can feel like they have a shot at blocking him.

Andre looks surprised when the ball goes in. "What the hell kind of a shot is that?" he asks.

"That's a shot that shows that playing with 7-year-olds can have its advantages," Jamie says smugly. He shoots another shot and scores before Andre can do anything.

"Jamie Scott moves into the lead with 19 points," Raj says into the camera. "Did you ever think it would be this close?" he asks one of the players nearby.

"Well, his last name is Scott," the player says.

Jamie shoots a free throw but Andre manages to get in his way and prevent him from making the shot. Andre grabs the rebound and scores.

"All tied up at 20," Raj says into the camera. "Next basket takes the game."

"Come on, Jamie," Lucas says, crossing his fingers. Haley looks like she is holding her breath as she watches.

Andre could easily throw a free throw and win the game, given his height advantage over Jamie. But he gets cocky and drives to the hoop, trying to make it look effortless. As he goes to take the last shot, he whispers, "this is for you, Q."

"What did you just say?" Jamie asks.

"Nothing," he says indignantly. He goes to shoot but Jamie is in his face and he misses by a hair. Jamie quickly grabs the rebound.

Jamie goes to take the last shot. Back home, his family watches, holding their breaths, as do the teenagers on the bleachers.

Jamie lets the ball twirl a little on his hand, making his shot slightly off. It just misses the rim, and Andre grabs it and scores the game point.

"That's Fields for the win!" Raj yells into the camera.

Some of the people on the sidelines cheer, but several look secretly disappointed.

"Congratulations," Jamie says to Andre. "Looks like you're still the best."

"At least you didn't make a total fool of yourself," Andre says, walking toward the team cockily, though he doesn't look that thrilled.

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

Back home, everyone is disappointed. Lucas looks like he's trying to figure something out. "Hey Brooke, can we play it back in slo mo?"

"I don't know...why?" she asks.

"No reason. Nevermind. Listen up. Jamie just played one hell of a game...he came within a point of beating the star of the team. So when he gets home, I want everyone to tell him what a great job he did," he says to the kids.

**RIVER COURT**

"Good game, Jamie," Madison says, smiling at him.

"Thanks," Jamie says. He doesn't look too disappointed. "I guess I'll see you at the game?"

"I'll be seeing you," she says with a grin. Lilly raises her eyebrows at Jamie.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**EXT. LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

"Cut it out! It didn't mean anything!" Jamie says to Lilly as they pull up.

"She said 'I'll be seeing you,' and you don't think it means anything? G-d, are all men this dense?"

"I don't even know if she's read Uncle Lucas' book. It was probably just a coincidence."

"First of all, every teenager in Tree Hill has read that book. Second of all, forget the wording. Didn't you see the way she was looking at you?"

"Whatever," Jamie says, trying not to blush.

"I'm telling you. She's into you. Mark my words."

"If you say so," he says as they enter the house.

When they walk in, everyone gives him a round of applause.

"Thanks, guys. Oh, hey, mom, you're home," he says. Haley goes over and gives him a big hug.

"Great job, kiddo," Lucas says to him, giving him another hug. "I have to admit, I wasn't sure you had it in you."

"You realize I lost, right?"

"By one point after playing a hell of a game. I am really proud of you, kid."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Haley, can I borrow you for a sec?" Brooke asks. She glances at Jamie for confirmation. Jamie nods.

"Yeah, sure," Haley agrees.

Lucas pulls Jamie away from the crowd. "Listen, I have to ask. On that last shot, I saw the way you twirled the ball...it kind of looked like you missed on purpose."

Jamie sighs. "Did you...miss on purpose?" Jamie nods, afraid of Lucas' reaction.

"Why?"

"My dad used to play with guys like him. I knew that if I beat him he'd never be able to play with me as a teammate. I knew I had to let him think he's the best if there's any chance of us playing together as a team. Besides, I was pretty sure I heard him say that his last basket was for Q," Jamie explains.

Lucas sighs, overwhelmed by what Jamie said. "You're a good kid, James Lucas Scott. Your father would be really proud of you."

Haley and Brooke walk into the kitchen. Brooke immediately ambushes Haley with a tape measure.

"Hold still," she orders. Haley does as she is told, looking bewildered. "You know my birthday's not until September," she says. "I know. But the Small Business Association dinner is next Friday night, and I need someone to look fabulous in one of my new dresses."

"You know, you could just come with us."

"And spend the whole night answering questions about where Julian is and why I traded a multi-million dollar company for a small town boutique? Thanks, but I'll pass. You, on the other hand, are going to have a fabulous time."

Haley chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Yeah...right. What are you so chipper about anyway?"

"Nothing. I just...found out the boys' cute soccer coach is also an eligible bachelor. His name is Michael Watz, he's 35, owns a sports supply store, plays guitar, has a 6-year-old son who's with him during the week but goes to stay with his mom on the weekends. He's good looking, and he's really good with the kids," she gushes.

"Brooke, I thought you and Julian were still trying to work things out?" Haley asks, confused.

"We are. Which is why I sort of kind of asked Michael to be your date to this dinner thing on Friday," she says coyly.

Haley's mouth drops open, a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, feedback is very much appreciated. I hope Naley fans (if there are even any reading this) don't totally hate me...I am a Naley fan too, but it's been 7 years since Nathan's death in this story. But there will definitely be bits for Naley fans in this fic in the future.<em>

_Stay tuned to find out:_

_- Will Haley accept Brooke's offer, or is she not ready to let go of Nathan's memory yet?_

_- Will Jamie be able to overcome his fears and play in his first real game?_

_- Why Andre is so hostile toward Jamie_

_- What will Lilly do when the consequences of cheating on the quiz catch up with her and put her in an ethical bind?_

_- Will Sawyer be able to cope with growing up and starting to deal with boys, and more importantly, will Lucas be able to deal with it? _

_- Will Lilly ever get up the courage to face Dan, and vice versa?_


	7. Ep 5:Always Something There to Remind Me

_I'm sorry it's been so long. I didn't get any reviews last time, so I don't know if anyone is still interested in this, but in case anyone is still reading, here is the next chapter. If you get a chance please review...reviews inspire me to keep going._

**HALEY'S HOUSE**

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Haley asks Jamie as he gets ready to leave for school.

"Yeah, I guess," Jamie says.

"Nervous?"

"A little. Okay, a lot. Can we not talk about it?"

"Okay."

"Listen, I don't want you to feel like you have to come," Jamie says.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Haley asks.

"I don't know...I thought maybe it would make you sad, being back in that gym."

"That's sweet, but I'll be fine," Haley reassures him.

"We've got to live our lives, right?" Jamie says.

"Yeah," Haley agrees.

"Speaking of which, have you decided whether to go on the date Aunt Brooke set up for you?"

"You heard us talking about that?" Haley asks, surprised.

"No. Aunt Brooke asked me if I was okay with it before she set it up. So are you going to go?"

"No!" Haley says adamantly.

"Why not?"

"Oh look, it's almost 8. You're going to be late for school," Haley says, ducking Jamie's question. "Lydia, let's go!" she yells.

"Nice avoidance," Jamie teases. Haley grins smugly. "But I want you to know that I'm okay with it, if you decide to go."

Lydia comes into the kitchen before Haley can respond.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

"Is mom going to be okay?" Sawyer asks Lucas as she finishes her cereal.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine," Lucas assures her, caught off guard by the question. Sawyer doesn't look satisfied, so Lucas elaborates.

"She just had some scary things happen to her when she was younger, and sometimes she still gets scared when she remembers," he explains.

"Yeah, I know...you guys explained it to me, but I don't remember it ever happening before."

"That's because you were too little to remember before. Were you scared?" he asks.

"A little," she admits.

"I don't blame you," Lucas says. "But you don't need to worry...she's going to be fine. But if this ever happens again, you know what to do, right?"

"Squeeze her hand and tell her everything's okay, and if she's driving grab the wheel and pull over?"

"You got it. And call me the second you can, okay?"

Sawyer nods. "Wait, I just realized...what if it happens when she's driving and I'm not in the car?"

"Well, that's never happened before, but if it does, the doctor taught her how to try to come back as quickly as possible so she doesn't get hurt."

Lucas looks out the window and sees Jamie and Lydia walking toward Jamie's car. "There's your ride," he says to Sawyer, handing her a lunchbox. She picks up her backpack and gives Lucas a hug goodbye. "Take care of her, okay?" she asks him.

Lucas smiles. "I will," he promises. "Now go be a kid and let me do the worrying."

He turns around and sees Peyton standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling as she hears the last part of their conversation.

"You hear that?" he says. "Sawyer made me promise to take care of you."

"You're both very sweet, but I am fine," she assures him. "Like you said, it was probably just a little setback. I'm not going to let this spiral out of control again," she promises.

"I know you're not," he says firmly, kissing her forehead. "But any chance you'd humor me and let me drive you to the studio today?" he asks, giving her a look that's hard to resist.

She sighs, torn between being touched and exasperated. "Luke, you don't need to do this...you don't need to get all protective again. I'm fine, really."

"I know. But just indulge my paranoia for a little while...I'll let you control the stereo."

Peyton rolls her eyes but can't resist his cute expression. "Just for today," she agrees reluctantly.

**JAMIE'S CAR**

"So how many points do you think you're going to score tonight?" Lydia asks eagerly.

"I don't know. It's my first game. I may not score any," Jamie says.

"Are you going to wear Daddy's shoes?" Lydia asks.

"I don't know."

"I think you should. I think they'll give you good luck. Daddy said they gave him good luck."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the commercial...he said he could jump extra high because of the shoes."

"Don't believe everything you hear in a commercial," Jamie says dryly. "Enough about basketball. I want to hear about Sawyer's date the other night," he says. Sawyer blushes furiously in the back seat.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**KAREN'S CAFE**

Haley is working on a cake when Brooke buzzes in.

"So, you've had a night to sleep on it...what do you think?"

"I think you're as insane as I thought you were last night. And I don't appreciate you getting my son involved."

"Okay, I understand why you're upset, but I didn't want to go ahead with this unless he was okay with it."

"Well, you shouldn't have gone ahead with it at all without asking if _I_ was okay with it."

"Look, if you don't want to go with him, I can cancel."

"Good. Then cancel."

"Haley, come on. Just think about it first. You're both going to this dinner anyway. Lucas and Peyton will be there to back you up...this way you're spared having to play third wheel. If you don't like him, you won't go out again. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know...I'm just...I'm not ready."

"Haley, it's been almost 7 years," Brooke says gently.

"I know...but I just..."

"You're scared?" Brooke suggests.

"I'm not scared. I'm just not ready. And I have my kids to think about."

"Well, Jamie thought it was a good idea, and Lydia's too young to even remember Nathan."

"That's not the point."

"Okay, look, why don't you come to the boys' soccer game with me this afternoon and just meet him? If you don't like him, I won't say another word."

"Brooke..."

"Come on. If nothing else, soccer is the most boring sport ever and I could really use some company," she begs.

"Fine. I'll come with you to the boys' game. But that's it!"

"Sweet! Gable Field at 4:30. I'll stop by this afternoon with something for you to wear," Brooke says excitedly, running out before Haley can change her mind.

Haley opens her mouth to say her outfit is fine, but realizes it's not worth the fight.

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

Lilly and Sasha are sitting in English when Principal Miller knocks on the door, a stern look on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt...may I borrow Sasha Zelnick?" she asks.

"Can it wait? We're about to start a test," the teacher says.

"I'm sorry, it can't."

The teacher nods. Sasha gets up and follows her, shrugging at the other students, including Lilly, who look at her curiously. Lilly looks especially curious and a bit concerned.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**EXT. SOCCER FIELD - AFTERNOON**

Davis and Jude jump out of Brooke's car and run to join their teammates. Haley and Brooke walk behind them. Brooke notices that Haley is still wearing her wedding ring, but decides not to say anything.

"Michael," she motions to the coach. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Haley James! She needs no introduction."

"Actually, it's Haley James Scott," Haley corrects, much to Brooke's chagrin.

"Right, of course," Michael says awkwardly. "I just remember listening to your music when I was in college...back then you went by Haley James."

"You used to listen to my music?" Haley asks, surprised.

"You bet. Big fan. As lame as this might sound, I'm a little star-struck, meeting you in person."

Haley blushes, feeling totally uncomfortable.

"Michael plays guitar," Brooke points out, trying to help their conversation along.

"You do?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, just for fun. I was in a band in high school but we all went our separate ways after we graduated," he says.

Michael sees the referee motioning for him. "Listen, I've got to go get this game started, but why don't I take you out for a drink later?" he asks.

"I can't...my son's first basketball game is tonight," she says hastily.

"Well, how about coffee tomorrow then?" he asks with a grin. Haley blushes. "I have to work at the Cafe during the day," she says. But seeing his disappointed expression, she finds herself adding "but we have pretty good coffee there." Michael perks up. "Great, it's a date," he says.

Haley opens her mouth to protest but stops when she sees the LOOK Brooke is giving her. "Great, it's...I'll see you tomorrow," she says, unable to actually say the word "date". Her face bright red, she goes over and joins Brooke on the bleachers. Brooke hugs her excitedly and wants to hear every detail of their conversation, even though she witnessed most of it.

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

Lilly sees Sasha packing up her locker.

"Sasha, what's going on?" she asks.

"Does this mean we're talking again?" Sasha asks sarcastically.

"I was just curious why you're packing up your locker," Lilly says flatly. "Nevermind, I don't really care," she says, walking away.

"Like you don't know?" Sasha asks. Lilly turns back around.

"Know what? Why you're emptying your locker in the middle of the day?"

Sasha looks around and sees that other people are staring at her. "Not here," she whispers.

The bell rings and Lilly reluctantly leaves her and heads to class.

**SKOLNICK HOUSE**

Chuck comes in and looks worried when he sees his mom asleep on the couch. He quickly starts going through the cabinets. His mother wakes up groggily and walks into the kitchen.

"Chuck, I told you, you don't need to check the cabinets every day. There's nothing there."

Chuck looks at her warily.

"Honey, I've been sober for over 9 months," she reassures him. "Maybe it's time you start having a little bit of faith."

"I guess. I'm sorry," he says. "But come on...you're passed out on the couch in the middle of the day. What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm just tired. I had to work late last night."

Chuck looks suspicious, but not smelling any alcohol on her breath, he lets it go. "Are you coming to my game tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm planning on it. 7 o'clock, right?"

"7 o'clock," Chuck confirms. "I've got to head over there now. See you there," he says, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

**TREE HILL HIGH LOCKER ROOM**

Jamie is undoing the tie on his shirt, getting ready to change into his uniform, when his cell phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers, not recognizing the number.

"Jamie, it's Grandpa Dan," Dan says on the other line.

"Oh, uh, hi," Jamie says awkwardly.

"I hope you don't mind me calling," Dan says.

"No, it's okay," Jamie says, walking to the corner of the room for a little more privacy.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight," Dan says.

"Thanks," Jamie says. "I wish I could invite you, but..."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I looked up how to watch online, if you want. It's ."

"Thanks, I'm planning on it. Listen, I know it must be hard for you to step out onto the court with your father's jersey hanging on the wall, but don't let that intimidate you. I'm going to say to you what I wish I had said to Nathan when he was your age: don't fall into the trap of feeling pressure to beat his record or be the best player on the team. Don't let the announcer or the audience or your teammates or anyone get to you...remember that it's just a game, a game you love."

"Alright, I'll try. Thanks, Grandpa," Jamie says.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

"Good evening, and welcome to what promises to be an exciting game between the Tree Hill Ravens and the Bear Creek Warriors," Raj announces over the loudspeaker. "Tonight is the first game to feature new Ravens shooting guard Jamie Scott, who as some of you know is the son of former Charlotte Bobcats point guard Nathan Scott. Jamie Scott is new and untested, but many fans have high expectations for him given his last name."

Haley and Lucas look at each other anxiously.

"Interestingly, I've been told that Scott has chosen not to wear #12, the number his father wore when he played for the Charlotte Bobcats. Nor will he be wearing #23, which was retired following Nathan's death. It's curious that he chose to wear a different number altogether, one nobody in his family has ever worn." Raj continues.

Haley looks really concerned when she hears this. "Can they hear this from the locker room?" she asks Lucas worriedly.

"No, but they'll be out here any minute. Someone needs to tell this idiot to tone it down," he says, starting to get up.

Brooke puts her hand out to stop him. "Allow me," she says with confidence, making Lucas, Peyton and Haley chuckle. Despite being 10 years older and having given birth to twins, she is still plenty attractive, and she still knows how to use it to her advantage.

**ANNOUNCER'S BOOTH**

Brooke knocks on the door to the booth and interrupts Raj as he is going on about Nathan holding the all-time Ravens scoring record.

"Um, hi...can I help you?" he asks. His fascination with Brooke in a teenage male kind of way is apparent.

"Actually, yes. I'm Brooke Davis..."

"Like, the Brooke Davis?"

"I guess...you know who I am?"

"Yeah. My sister's obsessed with your magazine. Plus, I read about you in that Ravens book."

"It's not my magazine anymore," Brooke says. "Anyway, I'm also Jamie Scott's godmother, and I was hoping you could do me a favor and tone it down with the talk about his dad and the high expectations for him. In fact, if you could just narrate the game and not focus so much on Jamie at all, that would be really great. This is the first time he's played since his father's death and it's really hard for him."

"Uh, ok, sure thing. Hey, are you still friends with Mouth McFadden?"

"Yeah, we try to keep in touch. Why?" Brooke asks.

"Just wondering. He's kind of my hero," Raj admits.

"Well, I tell you what. Stop making my godson nervous, and next time Mouth is in town I'll see if I can arrange for you guys to meet, alright?" she says with a smile.

"Yeah...it's a deal," Raj says excitedly, sounding a little overwhelmed.

**BLEACHERS**

"I see Jamie already has his own fan club," Lucas says, noticing that the twins are wearing mini Ravens jerseys with "Scott #18" on the back.

"Well, that's because he's already got fans. Right guys?" Brooke asks the twins.

"Yeah! Jamie's gonna score the most points of anyone!" Jude says enthusiastically.

"He's going to score TWICE as many as anyone else," Davis insists.

"We'll see about that," Brooke says with a chuckle. "Hey Lydia, I made one for you too."

"Cool!" Lydia says enthusiastically as Brooke hands her the jersey.

"Lydia? What do you say?" Haley scolds.

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke," Lydia says.

"You are quite welcome," Brooke says cheerfully.

"Is that your mom's old cheerleading uniform you're wearing?" Haley asks Sawyer.

"No, it's Aunt Brooke's," she says.

"Peyton got rid of her uniform!" Brooke says indignantly.

Haley looks surprised. "You did? Why?"

"I just...didn't need it anymore," Peyton explains, trying to shrug it off but looking upset. Lucas squeezes her hand, knowing why it's upsetting to her.

Lucas turns to Haley. "Where's Lilly? Is she working at the Cafe?"

"No, I closed the Cafe for the night. I thought Lilly was coming, but I guess she had too much homework."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he says, trying to shrug it off.

**EXT. SASHA'S HOUSE**

Lilly tentatively knocks on Sasha's door.

"Can I help you?" Sasha asks, mimicking Lilly's tone from yesterday.

"Yeah...you can tell me what happened. People are saying you got kicked out of school."

"Like you don't know what happened. What do you care, anyway? I thought you'd be happy to see me gone."

"I don't know what happened," Lilly insists. "So why don't you enlighten me?"

"The study guide I gave you yesterday. The teacher found little strips of it in the classroom after the quiz."

"And they thought it was yours?"

"They matched my handwriting to the handwriting on the quiz," Sasha explains.

"So why didn't you tell them the truth?" Lilly asks, bewildered.

"Because I couldn't do that to you," Sasha says. Lilly looks stunned. "Look, I know you've been going through a lot, most of which is my fault..."

"So what? You think you can lie about this and it'll make things right between us? It's not going to work, okay? And it's not worth you getting kicked out of school. I'll tell Principle Miller the truth tomorrow," she says, starting to walk away.

"Lilly, wait!" Sasha calls after her. Lilly turns around.

"Look, I don't care if I get kicked out, okay? Honestly, with the way people have been treating me for the last 3 weeks because of what I did to you, it'll be a relief. And I know that graduating top of the class and going to an Ivy League school are way more important to you than they are to me. You've been busting your ass for 3 years...don't throw it all away now."

"So what? You take the fall for me, and you get to feel better about what you did?"

"I'm never going to feel better about what I did," Sasha says, blinking back tears. "For what it's worth, I was really drunk, and I never would have done it if I was thinking clearly...I never wanted to hurt you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you did," Lilly says, but her tone is slightly more forgiving.

"I know. And I know things are never going to be the same between us. That's why I think it's better for both of us if I start fresh at a new school. Look, I already told Principal Miller that I cheated, and it was in my handwriting. Even if you say you did it, he probably won't believe you. So just forget about it, okay?" she begs. "Just bury it and move on...you've got too much to lose."

"Sasha..." Lilly begins, not sure what to say.

In the background, she hears Sasha's mother yelling for her.

"I have to go," Sasha says. "Just move on and forget about me," she urges as she closes the door. Lilly walks away with a look of anguish on her face, blinking back tears.

**LOCKER ROOM**

In the locker room, Skills gives the team a pep talk. "I've noticed some tension between some of you during practice," he says sternly. "Whatever that's about, I better not see any of it tonight," he warns. "We play as a team, we win as a team. End of story."

The players nod and start heading out to the court. Skills notices Jamie lingering. "You alright, J. Luke?" he asks. "Yeah," Jamie says, getting up and walking toward the exit. But when he gets to the doorway and sees the court, and he freezes. He gets a nauseous feeling in his stomach and the room starts spinning.

"I can't do this," he says, starting to walk back into the locker room.

Skills stops him. "Yes you can," he urges, nudging Jamie toward the door.

"No, I can't," Jamie insists. "I feel sick...I'm sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't."

Lucas sees this from the bleachers and notices how pale Jamie is. He gets up to come over but Skills motions to him to sit down. Skills continues to block Jamie from reentering the locker room. "You're just nervous," he insists. "But the deadline to back out was 10 minutes ago. You made a commitment to the team and I need you out there. Go," he urges, pushing Jamie toward the bench. Jamie looks down, feeling like all eyes in the gym are on him, which is probably half true. Mercifully, Raj listens to Brooke and doesn't call extra attention to Jamie.

On the bleachers, Jamie's family and friends watch anxiously as the players are announced one by one.

"Wearing #5, Ravens Point Guard Andre Fields," Raj announces. Andre runs out to cheers and applause.

"Wearing #27, Ravens Small Forward David Rivers."

Jamie sweats with nervousness, knowing he is next. Skills looks anxious as well.

"Wearing #18, new Ravens Shooting Guard James Lucas Scott!" Raj announces.

Jamie freezes, staring up at Nathan's jersey on the wall. His family waits anxiously when they don't see him come out.

Chuck tugs on Jamie's arm. "Jamie, that's you. Go," he urges, nudging Jamie out toward the court. Left with no choice, Jamie slowly runs out to the center of the court, joining his teammates. He is greeted with deafening applause, louder than any other player got, much to Andre's chagrin.

Jamie is overwhelmed by the attention, but it is comforting at the same time. Lucas gives him a thumbs up. Madison smiles shyly at him.

Montage of shots of the game. Jamie starts off a little shaky, still feeling really nervous, but as the game progresses he starts to hit his stride, scoring several three-pointers. His scoring potential is somewhat limited by Andre's refusal to pass him the ball. His family cheers excitedly when he scores the last basket, giving the Ravens a 7-point win over Bear Creek.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

Spirits are high in the gym as the players rejoin their families. Andre's mother gives him a big hug as they both look up at Quentin's jersey hanging on the wall next to Nathan's.

Chuck looks disappointed that his mother is not there.

Haley gives Jamie an embarrassingly emphatic hug and kiss. Lucas thumps him on the back.

"You did great," he tells Jamie. "I am so proud of you."

Jamie just shrugs. "It took me a while to get going," he admits.

"That's alright...the point is, you got out there and you played a great game. So how did it feel, being out on the court?"

"Pretty awesome," he admits. "Thanks for pushing me."

"Who's coming back to the cafe to celebrate?" Haley asks enthusiastically.

"Actually, I kind of have plans," Jamie says shyly. Lucas notices Madison waiting for him and gives him a look that says "nice work."

"Alright, I'll see you at home. Not too late," Haley says.

"Not too late," Jamie promises.

"Still no word from Lilly?" Peyton asks Lucas as they walk away.

"No, she's not answering her cell. Do you and Sawyer mind getting a ride home with Haley? I want to stop by and check on her. Andy went up to New York to watch my mom's interview being filmed and he's not going to be back until late. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure," Peyton agrees, giving him a quick kiss. "See you at home."

**EXT. PIER**

Jamie and Madison are walking, eating ice cream cones.

"Thanks for encouraging me," Jamie says.

"Sure. Are you glad you played?"

"Yeah. It was tough at first, but now I see what my Uncle Lucas meant about the exhilaration of playing in front of a crowd."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey, can I ask you something? How come you stopped playing basketball and became a cheerleader?"

Madison shrugs. "The girls' team at Tree Hill is pretty pathetic, and it's more fun being a cheerleader because I get to be a part of the action. I know that probably sounds shallow..."

"No, I understand," Jamie says. "My sister is determined to be the first girl to play on the Ravens when she gets to high school."

"Good!" Madison exclaims. "If anyone can convince them to let a girl play on the team, it's Nathan Scott's daughter."

She winces, realizing she broached a sensitive subject. "Sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Jamie reassures her. "I'm getting used to it," he says with a chuckle.

**KAREN'S HOUSE**

Lucas knocks on the door and waits a while until Lilly opens. She looks nervous when she sees him.

"Hey, sis. We missed you at the game. Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, sorry. Everything's fine. I'm just...I'm not feeling very well," she says. Lucas doesn't look too convinced.

"We were worried about you," he says.

"Sorry...I should have called to let you know I wasn't coming. I hope Jamie wasn't too upset that I wasn't there."

"No, he seemed okay. He played really well for his first game."

"That's great. I was worried he wasn't going to be able to get out there."

"Yeah, so were we," Lucas says. "He hesitated at first, but I don't think Skills gave him a choice. Oh, and get this - I'm pretty sure he had a date with Madison after the game."

"Good! It's about time," Lilly says, still looking like her mind is somewhere else. "Oh, mom wanted me to tell you that her interview with Martha Stewart was pushed back until Friday because of the tornado relief effort."

"Alright, thanks. When does she get back?"

"Saturday, but then she's leaving again for the second half of the tour."

"Wow...I guess the cookbook's doing really well," he says proudly. Lilly just nods.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just have a nasty headache," she lies.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you get some rest," he says, thinking it odd that she's still fully dressed. "Listen, do you mind if I look for something in the attic?"

"No, knock yourself out," she says, letting him in. "But I think I am going to get some rest...can you let yourself out?"

"Yeah, I still have a key."

"Great. Goodnight," she says quickly, ducking back into her room (Lucas' old room). Lucas looks perplexed.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**EXT. PIER**

"Look, I know it's kind of late to say this, but I'm sorry for pushing you away when we were younger," Jamie says.

"We were 10," Madison says, laughing it off.

"I know...this probably sounds stupid at this point, but I just want you to know it wasn't because of you. I just had a really rough year...it was the year my dad died, and then my grandmother fatally overdosed on pills...honestly, I think she did it on purpose. She just couldn't cope with my dad's death."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry...I didn't know," Madison says sympathetically.

"Then the day I came back to school and saw you with Ryan, I got home and my mom told me my cousin Sawyer was in the hospital with kidney failure."

"Wow. Is she okay now?" Madison asks.

"Yeah. My Grandpa Dan donated a kidney and the transplant was successful, thankfully."

"Wait, your Grandpa Dan...is that the Dan in the book?"

"Yeah," Jamie nods. "I think asking him for help had to be the hardest thing my Uncle Lucas ever had to do."

Madison nods sympathetically. "Do you still talk to your grandfather?" she asks. "I remember he used to pick you up when you were little."

"I hadn't in a long time," Jamie says. "I went to see him last week, when I was deciding whether to join the team, but Lilly was really upset and I don't blame her. I feel bad that he lives all alone and part of me wants to see him again, but I'm afraid of hurting people and causing tension in my family."

Madison just shakes her head. "What?" Jamie asks.

"Do you always worry so much?" she asks.

"About my family? Yeah, I do. I have to...I became the man of my house when I was 9. It's my job to look out for my mom, and my sister, and my cousins too."

"I know how you feel," Madison says. "For a long time it was just me and my mom, and she always said it was her job to worry about me, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her. I still do, in some ways more than ever."

"Why? Do you not trust your stepfather?" Jamie asks. Madison becomes pale.

"I...I don't really want to talk about it," she says quickly.

"Okay...I'm sorry," Jamie says, hoping he hasn't pushed too far.

"It's okay. But how about we stop worrying for a minute and just be 16."

"We are 16," Jamie says, confused.

"You know what I mean," she says. Seeing from the look on his face that he doesn't, she surprises him and herself by walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

Jamie just stands there dumbfounded, and she is almost as awkward. After a moment, he leans back in to kiss her, but his phone rings, interrupting the moment.

He looks down at the phone to see who's calling.

"It's Lilly," he explains to Madison. "I have to take this...she didn't come to the game and everyone was worried."

Madison nods, understanding. Both of them are simultaneously relieved and disappointed by the interruption.

"Hey," he answers. "Is everything okay?" Lilly doesn't answer, but he hears sobs in the background. "Lilly, what's going on?" he asks worriedly.

"I need your help," she says tearfully.

"Okay, I'll come right over. Are you at home?"

"No, I'm at the cafe."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Jamie says reassuringly. He hangs up and turns to Madison.

"I'm sorry...I have to go," he says to her.

"It's okay...I should be getting home anyway," she says.

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

"Can you just take me back to school? I left my car there," she says.

"Sure," he agrees. He goes to take her hand as they start walking, but loses his nerve.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Lucas walks in carrying a big box. "Hey, Peyton, I've got a surprise for you," he yells. He opens the box and pulls something out, then walks up to their bedroom.

"Close your eyes," he says. She is bewildered when she opens her eyes and finds her old cheerleading uniform in her hands.

"What is this?" she asks.

"Don't you recognize it? It's your old cheerleading uniform," Lucas explains.

"How could you possibly have that? My dad got rid of it when he sold the house."

"Not exactly," Lucas says. Peyton looks even more confused.

"Your dad called me when he was packing up the house," he explains. "It was a few months after we had broken up, and he said you weren't up to coming home and told him to just get rid of everything. But he said there were some pictures of us and some other stuff he thought I might want. So I came to take a look, and I ended up keeping a lot more than either of us expected. There's some other stuff in that box too," he tells her.

"What other stuff?" she asks.

"Here," he says, handing her the box, which contains the blue dress and shawl she wore to the Honey Grove prom, some other clothes from high school, some drawings she had done of her and Lucas, pictures, the cologne she shoplifted for him on Brooke's 18th birthday, and the stuffed bulldog he had gotten her to help her feel safe after the first Derek attack. She shakes her head with amazement as she looks through the clothes.

"I can't believe you kept all this," she says, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know why I did...I just started feeling sentimental when I went through your stuff. I didn't like the idea of your dad getting rid of it...I guess I just wasn't ready to let go. There's another box of stuff from your old room at my mom's house."

"Wait a sec. I just realized. Does this mean you kept it in the house while Lindsay was living there with you?"

"I kept it well concealed," Lucas says sheepishly. "When you first came back to Tree Hill I thought about giving it back to you, but I was afraid it would make you feel worse, and besides, I know now that I wasn't ready to let go. I found it when we were packing to leave Tree Hill, but that was when the flashbacks were pretty bad, and I was afraid some of that stuff would bring back as many bad memories as good ones. So I just left it in the attic in my old house, and I forgot about it until Brooke mentioned your cheerleading uniform tonight."

She shakes her head, bewildered but touched that he kept her stuff all those years, even when they were apart. After a moment, she breaks out in a big smile and kisses him passionately.

"You want me to try it on, don't you?" she asks when she sees the look on his face.

"Mmmm hmmm," he says with a grin.

"I doubt I could still fit into it," she says.

"I bet you still could. And if it's a little tight that's even better," he reasons.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," she says with a wink.

"Mmmm," he says in anticipation, pulling her in for another kiss.

**SKOLNICK RESIDENCE**

Chuck wakes up and sees Madison climb through his window. He just pats the other side of his bed, motioning for her to get in.

**INT. KAREN'S CAFE**

Jamie runs in and sees Lilly sitting behind the counter crying, just like Haley in "Life in a Glass House."

"Hey...what's going on?" he asks gently, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry I missed your game and I'm sorry to interrupt your date with Madison," she says.

"It wasn't a date and it's fine," he reassures her. "What's wrong?"

"I made a really big mistake...I really messed up. And now I'm in an impossible situation and I don't know what to do," she says.

Jamie wraps his arm around her. "Okay...just talk to me. What's wrong?" he asks.

The camera fades out as she leans back against the counter and starts to tell him her story.

* * *

><p><em>Love it? Hate it? Either way, I would love some feedback.<em>

_Coming up:_

_- Lilly struggles to deal with the consequences of her decision_

_- Haley goes on her first date in 7 years, but is she ready to move on?_

_- Jamie and Madison get closer, but Madison's dark secret threatens to end their relationship before it really begins_

_- Chuck suspects that his mother may be drinking again, but is there something else going on?_

_- Are Chuck and Madison really friends with benefits, or is there more than meets the eye?_

_- Sawyer's relationship with Adam moves forward, but is she ready for it?_


	8. Ep 6: Never Be Here Again

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. Grad school has been taking up a lot of time lately, and I have been struggling with this chapter a bit. I have some great ideas for episodes down the line but I have to get there first in terms of storyline._

_Also, I am sorry there's not much Brooke in this chapter. I ended up splitting one episode into 2 and all the parts she was in were in the second half. She will have some good scenes in the next installment, but I just couldn't think of a storyline for her in this one._

_As always, reviews are very much appreciated. I hope people are still interested in this considering how long it's been._

* * *

><p><strong>EXT. CHUCK'S HOUSE - MORNING<strong>

Jamie is driving to school with Sawyer and Lydia when he drives by Chuck's house and notices Chuck and Madison walking out the door toward Madison's car in the driveway. Madison suddenly looks really uncomfortable when she sees Jamie.

Jamie stares at her for a minute, a look of "what the hell?" on his face. Chuck goes to put his arm around Madison but she shrugs him off.

Jamie drives off, looking hurt and confused.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Lucas walks into his bedroom and chuckles when he sees Peyton groan and try to avoid waking up.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he asks, sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead.

"No...I need to get up," she admits. "Somebody kept me up too late last night," she complains, giving him a pointed look.

Lucas grins. "Come on, what do you expect? You put on your old high school cheerleading uniform! Which by the way still looks amazing on you," he says quickly.

"Yeah, right," she says with a groan, blushing a little.

"So sexy," he insists. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Did Sawyer get off to school okay?"

"Yeah, she just left. You want some coffee?" he asks.

"Yes please," she says eagerly.

"Alright, I'll be right back," he says, kissing her gently on the lips. He walks down the hall and stops when he passes Sawyer's room. He goes in to turn off her music, and is disturbed by the lyrics he hears.

"Hey Peyton!" he calls out.

"Yeah?"

"What is Sawyer listening to?"

"Probably Nirvana...she's on a little bit of a kick."

"Peyton, this song sounds like it's describing a rape fantasy."

"Actually, that song was written as a strong statement against rape," Peyton says as she gets out of bed and joins Lucas in Sawyer's room.

"Okay, regardless of what the song was intended to mean, I don't want my 10-year-old daughter listening to a song that goes "rape me, rape me.""

"She just left the album running. She doesn't even like that song."

"So you let her listen to that song before?"

"Not intentionally. I just let her borrow some of Ellie's albums. Sadly they were recorded before the days of parental controls."

"And you didn't think to check to make sure the songs were age-appropriate?"

Peyton sighs. "Look, I'm an overprotective mom. I admit it. A lot of her friends are allowed to go to the mall or walk around town by themselves and I don't even want her alone in the house for 10 minutes. I don't want her playing sports, I don't want her hanging out at the garage...I know the doctor said it wasn't the fumes that caused the kidney failure but I'm still paranoid."

"I know. And I'm with you 100% on all of that. Okay, I think the garage is a little overkill, but I respect it. But what does any of that have to do with her listening to inappropriate music?"

"Because, I think we need to pick our battles, Luke. She's been coming to the studio with me after school since she was 5. She's heard all kinds of music being recorded, including songs with cursing, sex, and other mature subjects. She understands that hearing that stuff in music doesn't mean it's okay for her to use those words or take advice from the lyrics."

Lucas is still looking at Peyton like she's nuts.

"Come on, Luke. Do I really have to start censoring the music she listens to? Can't I be the cool mom on something?"

Lucas sighs, starting to understand but not agreeing. "Can't you be a cool mom without letting her listen to a rape song?"

Peyton sighs, realizing he's not going to budge. "Okay," she says calmly. "I will take away that album and give her the rest of the songs as mp3's. But I'm not going to start policing everything she listens to."

"Alright, I guess that's fair," Lucas agrees reluctantly.

**MADISON'S CAR**

"So are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Chuck asks edgily. "With you and Scott," he clarifies when she doesn't answer.

"I don't know...still figuring things out I guess. Why?" Chuck looks at her with disbelief.

"We had a deal," he says.

"And I'm not breaking it. We never agreed that I couldn't date."

"I always thought it was kind of assumed."

"Why? Just to keep up this facade? Look, you got what you needed out of our arrangement, okay? Everyone thinks we've been hooking up for the past six months. That's long enough that nobody will suspect anything."

"So what if Jamie asks you about it? You're going to lie to him about us?"

Madison sighs. She hasn't really considered that. "I won't tell him your secret...I promise," she says sincerely. Chuck doesn't look convinced. "Look, I like him, Chuck," she pleads. "It's not fair for you to say I can't be with him because you insist on keeping up this charade. Don't you think it's time to stop hiding?"

"My mom's been sober for almost 9 months," Chuck says. "9 months, Madison. That's the longest I can ever remember. But I know this...it's going to upset her. And I'm worried if she finds out she'll start drinking again. Please, don't ruin it."

"I'm not ruining anything. Your secret's safe with me, okay?" she says reassuringly. "But I can't keep pretending. Please, don't make me do this anymore," she begs.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**EXT. KAREN'S CAFE - AFTERNOON**

Jamie catches up with Lily as she parks her car and heads toward the cafe for work. "Hey...how did it go?" he asks. Lily looks around furtively to make sure nobody is around. "Fine," she says with a shrug.

"What do you mean fine? What happened? Did they kick you out?"

"No," she says simply.

"Lily, that's great!" Jamie says, but realizes Lily doesn't share his enthusiasm. "Why do you not look relieved?"

Lily sighs, admitting the truth without saying anything. "You didn't tell your principle, did you?"

"No," she says with a groan.

"I thought you decided..."

"To turn myself in? Yeah, I did. And I was going to. But I just...I couldn't go through with it, okay? I was standing outside Principal Miller's office and I felt sick and I just started thinking...I've worked my ass off for 3 years. I know I made a mistake, but why should I throw away everything I've worked for for Sasha after what she did to me?"

Jamie sighs, knowing not to push too hard. "Ok, look, what Sasha did was wrong, but you can't tell me you don't feel guilty letting her take the fall."

"Of course I feel guilty!" she yells angrily. "But I'm just going to have to learn to live with it."

"Why don't you talk to Lucas?" Jamie suggests. "As protective as he is, he's great at giving advice."

"No!" Lily says adamantly. "If I tell Lucas he'll tell my mom."

"Okay, well what about Brooke? She's been in your situation...actually, both of your situations."

Lily shakes her head. "If I tell her she'll probably tell Lucas. Besides, I don't need to talk to anyone else. I made up my mind."

Jamie sighs, wanting to push it further but not wanting to alienate her.

" Look, Jamie, I appreciate your being there the other night, but I really don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" she says.

"Okay. But look, I'm here if you do, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks," she says sincerely.

Jamie nods. "Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and look out for my mom this afternoon, alright?"

"You got it," she agrees.

**RED BEDROOM RECORDS**

"Great, thanks so much. You're not going to regret this," Peyton says enthusiastically before hanging up the phone. Sawyer looks up eagerly from where she is supposed to be doing her homework.

"Did you sign Gavin DeGraw for the tour?" she asks excitedly.

"I sure did. Your mama totally rocked that," Peyton says enthusiastically, giving her daughter a high five. She glances over at the papers in Sawyer's lap.

"I see a very pretty picture and an empty sheet of math problems," she chides. Sawyer grins sheepishly.

"Hand em over," she says, reaching out her hand. Sawyer reluctantly surrenders her art pens and the drawing.

"You'll get them back when I see all your homework finished," she says, trying to hide her amusement at how much her daughter takes after her. "On the bright side, when you finish your homework I also have some new demos for you to listen to."

Sawyer pouts but knows it's pointless to argue. Peyton takes out the Friends With Benefit album and places a check mark next to Gavin DeGraw. She sighs, looking troubled as she surveys the rest of the list.

**KEITH'S GARAGE**

"Listen, Jamie, I hate to put you in this position, but do you know if there's anything going on with Lily?" Lucas asks.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asks, trying not to let his expression reveal anything.

"I don't know...she was just acting strange the other night when I stopped by her house after the game."

Jamie shakes his head and starts to say that he hasn't noticed anything, but then changes his mind. "Alright, look, all I'll say is that Lily's struggling with a tough dilemma and could probably use some advice. But she won't talk to you if she thinks you might tell your mom."

"What kind of a dilemma? Jamie, what's going on?" Lucas asks anxiously.

"That's all I'll say...I probably said too much already."

"Well, at least tell me if she's in any kind of danger."

"No. I would have told you if she was."

Lucas sighs exasperatedly. "Jamie, come on. We said no secrets."

"I know. That's why I didn't lie and say there was nothing going on. But it's not my secret to tell."

Lucas sighs, knowing he's not going to get anywhere, but still concerned about his sister.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**KAREN'S CAFE**

Lily immediately shakes her head when she sees Lucas walk in.

"Uh uh. I don't think so," she says when he goes to sit down at the counter.

"What?" Lucas asks, confused.

She gives him a LOOK. "Come on. I'm on to you. You're here to spy on Haley's little date thingie. Forget it - I'm exercising the right to refuse service."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Lucas says, amused by her feistiness. "Actually, I just came to say hi to my little sister."

"Right," she says skeptically.

"I'm serious! I was just worried about you."

"Me? Why?" Lily says, trying to play it cool but suddenly looking nervous.

"I don't know. You were acting kind of funny the other night, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I promised Mom I'd check up on you while she was away."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just tired the other night."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lily says, getting annoyed.

"Well, you know I'm here if there's anything you want to talk about. And unless you're in danger I won't tell Mom, alright?"

Lily looks at him skeptically. "In other words, you'll make me tell Mom myself?"

"Oh, so there is something to tell?"

"No!" Lily says quickly. "I just meant that's what you always do."

"Well, not this time, I promise. Where is Haley, anyway?"

"At Brooke's store dropping off Lydia. And I am under strict orders not to let you or Jamie anywhere near the premises between 4 and 6 PM."

"Are those orders from Haley, or from Brooke?" Lucas grumbles.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, you need to go," she says, pointing toward the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. But remember what I said - I'm here if you need to talk."

"Alright. Got it. Now go!"

**BROOKE'S BOUTIQUE**

Brooke is busy applying Haley's make-up while the twins and Lydia play in the back room.

"Brooke, you do realize it's just coffee, right?" Haley says.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you've been poking at me like a barbie doll for the last 20 minutes."

"Beauty takes time, my friend. Now hold still so I can finish making you look fabulous," she orders. Haley rolls her eyes.

**KAREN'S CAFE**

Haley returns to the cafe and is surprised to see Michael already waiting for her in the doorway.

"You said 4:30, right?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just been a little crazy today," Haley says awkwardly, escorting inside. Lily comes out from the kitchen to serve them. When she sees Michael, she gives Haley a look that says "nice work."

"This is my cousin Lily," Haley explains.

"Cousin-in-law, technically," Lily corrects. Haley gives Lily a LOOK.

"Lily, can you get us some coffee?" Haley chides.

"Right away," Lily agrees.

Michael chuckles, amused by the interaction.

"Brooke said your family tree would take an hour to explain," he says.

"At least," Haley agrees.

"Well, I've got time," he says. Haley sighs, tensing up again. "Maybe we should save that for the third date?" he asks, seeing her unease.

"Okay, look, Michael, you seem really nice, and Brooke had nothing but good things to say about you. But the truth is, I've never been with anyone besides my husband, and I know it's been 7 years and maybe I should have moved on but I'm just..."

"Not ready?" Michael finishes for her.

"Yeah," Haley nods apologetically.

"Yeah, Brooke said you would say that," he says, surprising her. "She also said you'd say that you don't think it would be fair to your kids, and whatever other excuses you can come up with."

Haley looks indignant, unnerved but oddly charmed by his persistence.

"Look, I get it," Michael says. "My ex-wife and I went through a pretty rough split a couple years back. She was my first love and we'd been together since high school and I was pretty devastated when she told me out of the blue that she didn't love me anymore. I know that's not the same thing as losing your husband the way you did, but the point is, it took a long time before I could even begin to imagine being with anyone else."

Haley sighs, not sure what to say in response. After a moment, Michael continues.

"I have a kid too, and not a lot of relationship experience. So I'm in no rush to jump into anything...we can take things as slowly as you need to."

Haley struggles to come up with an answer for why it won't work.

"Look, we're both going to this dinner Saturday night. Would there be any harm in sitting together? You can meet me there if you don't want me to pick you up."

Haley agonizes for a minute. She is prepared to say no but he is charming, and he's making a lot of sense. "I guess sitting next to you wouldn't be so terrible," she concedes.

"Great. I'll see you there at 7," he says with a smile. He gets up and takes out his wallet to pay for the coffee, but Haley waves it away. "On the house," she says.

"Well, if you insist," he says with a grin. "But at least let me leave a tip for your lovely...cousin-in-law?"

Haley chuckles and nods approvingly. She can't help but smile as he walks away. Lily gives her a thumbs up as she puts her apron back on and gets back to work. Once in the kitchen, she texts Jamie to tell him that so far she approves of Michael.

**EXT. HALEY'S HOUSE - EVENING**

Jamie is shooting hoops in the driveway. He is surprised to see Lily's friend Sasha approach him.

"Sasha...hi. Are you looking for Lily?"

"No, actually, I came to talk to you," she says.

"Um, sure," Jamie says, putting the ball down and sitting next to her on the bleachers.

"So, uh, what's going on?" he asks, not sure how to act around her given everything that he knows about the saga between Sasha and Lily.

Sasha pauses, not sure how to begin. "Okay, I'm switching schools because...actually, it doesn't matter why. The point is, I'm going to be at Tree Hill High starting Monday. And I don't know how much Lily's told you about what happened, but I really want a fresh start. I know you probably think I'm a terrible person for what I did to Lily..."

Jamie puts his hand up to stop her. "I don't think you're a terrible person," he says. "Look, I know why you're switching schools, and for what it's worth, I've been trying to convince Lily to tell your principle the truth."

Sasha looks surprised. "Don't," she says. "I told her not to. I just want to start over, to go to a school where nobody knows what I did...so maybe it's too much to ask, but I would really appreciate if you didn't say anything to anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't," Jamie reassures her.

"Thanks," she says appreciatively.

"Hey, why don't you come to my game tomorrow night? I'm not exactly the king of the social scene, but I can introduce you to some people."

"Is Lily going to be there?" Sasha asks.

"I don't know...she didn't come to my last game, but she said she was going to try to make it tomorrow night."

"Thanks for the invite, but I think I'll pass." Jamie nods, understanding.

"Why are you being so nice to me anyway?" Sasha asks. "Lily's like a sister to you and you're always so protective of her. I thought you would have hated me for what I did to her."

"I don't hate you," Jamie says. "And neither does Lily. She's just really hurt, but I know she misses you, even though she won't say it. Just give her some time and don't give up on her, alright?"

"Yeah," Sasha says sadly.

**KAREN'S HOUSE - LILY'S BEDROOM - MIDDLE OF NIGHT**

_Lily is walking with her mother and Andy in a graduation gown._

"_I'm so proud of you, honey. Graduating first in your class...you've worked so hard for this."_

"_I wish I could say the same," she hears suddenly. She freezes in her tracks. She glances over and is shocked to see the father she never knew._

_She looks up and sees Karen still walking, oblivious to Keith's presence, or unable to see him._

"_Lily, you coming?" she asks._

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a sec, Mom."_

_Lily walks over to Keith, bewildered. "I...I wish you were here too, Dad. I wish you could be here to see me graduate."_

"_Oh, I'm here," Keith says firmly. "I'm with you and I see you everyday. What I meant was that I wish I could say that I was as proud of you as your mother is. But I can't, for the same reason I'm guessing you're not so proud of yourself."_

_Lily gets teary-eyed as she realizes what he's talking about. "Look, I'm sorry. It was one stupid quiz, okay? One stupid quiz that was worth maybe 1% of our grade for the class."_

"_I know," Keith says with a shrug, making it clear that doesn't change how he feels._

"_Sasha's cheated a bunch of times on other stuff," Lily tries to justify. "I never cheated on anything else before or after that...not even copying homework. And she stabbed me in the back and slept with my boyfriend **in my car**."_

"_I know. But something tells me that doesn't make you feel a whole lot better about yourself right now," Keith says._

"_Just...stop. I mean it, stop," she says angrily. "Look, I know you're supposed to be my dad, but if you wanted to tell me what to do you should have been there for me! You haven't been here my whole life!"_

"_Keep telling yourself that," Keith says calmly. "But just know that I'm with you, and I can see you. I can see everything," he says ominously._

Lily wakes up with a jolt, and tears start streaming down her face as she glances at the picture on her nightstand.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE - NEXT DAY**

Lucas and Peyton are awoken very early in the morning by the doorbell ringing.

"Who is it?" Peyton grumbles, half asleep but slightly alarmed at the doorbell ringing so early.

"I don't know...I'll go check," he says, kissing her cheek and dragging himself out of bed.

He opens the door and is surprised to see his sister standing there, looking like she's been crying.

"I'm ready to talk now," Lily says.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE - PORCH**

"I don't understand," Lucas says. "This quiz is worth 1% of your total grade for one class and they kicked Sasha out because of it?"

"My school has a zero-tolerance cheating policy," Lily explains.

Lucas sighs, not sure whether to act like a parent or a big brother who can empathize. "Alright, look, I don't need to tell you that what you did was stupid because I think you already know that."

"I know," Lily says tearfully.

"Look, what's done is done. You can't go back. So now you've got to decide what to do going forward. I generally believe in being honest, but in this case the punishment is so disproportionate to the crime that if nobody had gotten caught, I'd probably tell you to just let it go. But we're not just talking about getting away with one little mistake. We're talking about letting someone else take the fall for it, someone who until recently was your best friend. And in spite of everything she did to you, I know you, and I think you're going to have a hard time living with yourself if you don't say something."

Lily nods, knowing he's right. "I thought I could learn to live with it, but then I had this dream last night that my dad was there on my graduation day but he said he couldn't be proud of me because of what I did," she says, tears streaming down her face. Lucas wraps his arm around her.

"I remember the last time you told me you had a dream about Keith," he says. "You were four years old and I was traveling with you and Mom and Andy after Lindsey left me at the altar. Do you remember that?" Lily shakes her head.

"You told me that in your dream, Keith said that everything was going to be okay for me. And he was right...my life's turned out pretty good. So if you think he was trying to send you a message in your dream maybe that's a sign."

Lily sighs. "I just don't know what to do. I know it's wrong to let Sasha take the fall but turning myself in means giving up everything I've worked so hard for...This is going to go on my permanent record. I'll never get into college or law school, and I'll never be able to pass the bar exam...they have a section where they check your character and fitness. And I can forget ever running for office."

"Lily, that's ridiculous. Everyone does stupid things when they're 16. People have gotten elected president who have done far worse than cheating on an 11th grade chemistry quiz. Look, I know it's not going to be easy to start over at a new school, but you can still make all your dreams come true."

Lily doesn't look convinced.

"Hey, look at Nathan," Lucas continues. "He got a full scholarship to Duke and for a while it looked like he was on the fast track to achieving his dream. But then Haley got pregnant with Jamie, and they fell behind on their bills, and he got involved in that whole point shaving scandal and lost his scholarship. He had to start over at a third-rate school that wasn't exactly known for basketball and then overcome a serious injury that almost cost him his mobility. But he kept working, and he never gave up on his dreams, and in the end he made it to the NBA. It may have taken him longer and he may have had to work harder but he still got to the same place and so can you. You just can't let one mistake define you."

Lily nods. "I was going to turn myself in yesterday but I just couldn't go through with it."

"Well, how about today I go with you and I'll try to talk some sense into your principal?"

"Okay," Lily agrees after a moment. "Come on," he says to her, leading her back inside. "I'll make us all some breakfast and then we'll go, alright?"

"I can't...I have to get ready. Even if I am getting kicked out, I can't go to school looking like this."

Lucas chuckles. "Alright, well, what time does your school start?"

"8:45."

"I'll pick you up at 8:15."

Lily nods and gives him a hug. "Thanks, Luke," she says sincerely.

"It's going to be okay," he reassures her. "One way or another, it's all going to work out."

**HALEY'S HOUSE**

Haley comes downstairs and is surprised to see her teenaged son up sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by PSAT books.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asks.

"Just studying," Jamie says. "The PSAT's are in two weeks, and I've fallen a little behind in studying because of basketball."

"I see. So are you concerned about getting a scholarship, or are you concerned because Lily kicked your ass last time you guys did a practice test?"

Jamie grimaces, embarrassed. "A little bit of both, I guess. I mean, I know we don't need the money, but it would be nice to get a merit scholarship instead of having to rely on you to pay for college. And yeah, Lily did kind of rub it in my face. And 40 points higher is not exactly kicking my ass!"

"Well, whatever motivates you," Haley says with a chuckle.

Jamie glances out the window and sees Lucas and Lily sitting on the porch. Lily sees him and nods to him. Jamie gives her a supportive smile.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

"It's not fair!" Sawyer pouts. "Everyone else in my class is allowed to go to the movies by themselves."

"Really? You've asked every single person?" Peyton asks skeptically.

"Well, everyone I know. But that's not the point!"

"No, the point is, we're not everyone else's parents. We're your parents, and we say you're not old enough to go places by yourself. And don't think I'm fooled, missy. Don't think I'm not on to your plan for you and Amy to meet your 'boyfriends' at the theater," she says teasingly.

Looking both angry and uncomfortable, Sawyer looks away and heads for the door. "You never let me do anything! You're ruining my life!" she complains as she storms out the door.

Lucas catches the last bit of this exchange and runs out after her.

"Hey!" he yells. She turns around, startled.

Lucas takes a deep breath, trying to contain his anger. "What the hell was that all about?" he demands.

"Nothing," she says angrily, knowing she won't get anywhere with him.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll talk about it when you get home. But for now, give me your phone and your iPod."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you do not talk to your mother like that," he says firmly. He holds out his hand expectantly. Finally, Sawyer relents and hands him the iPod.

"Phone too," he demands. She continues to hesitate, blinking back tears. "Please don't read the texts," she begs. "Please?"

Lucas looks concerned but softens when he sees her expression. "Alright, I won't," he promises. "This time," he adds sternly, but he can't help but soften when he sees her struggling not to cry.

"When will I get them back?" Sawyer asks.

"What's today, Friday?" She nods.

"Alright, you'll get them back Sunday."

"That's two whole days!" she whines.

"Next time it'll be a week," Lucas warns.

Sawyer stomps her feet and storms away, slamming the door when she gets into Jamie's car.

"Whoa...what's up with you today?" Jamie asks.

"My parents won't let me do ANYTHING!" she complains.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Lucas goes inside and joins Peyton at the kitchen table. Seeing that his wife looks upset, he walks over and massages her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says with a sigh. "Do you think I'm being unreasonable, Luke?"

"What, about not letting her go to the movies with her boyfriend at age 10? No, I don't think you're being unreasonable at all."

"I remember when I first told Brooke I was pregnant, and she was fighting with Victoria and she said 'I don't know why anyone bothers having kids when they're just going to refer to you as evil bitch Mom someday.'"

"Sawyer better not call you that, ever," Lucas says sternly. Peyton chuckles a little. "If she does that I'm taking these away for good," he says, showing her the phone and iPod.

He fiddles with the phone, looking like he's contemplating something.

"What?" Peyton asks. He looks at her questioningly. "You have that look."

Lucas sighs. "When I took away her phone, Sawyer begged me not to look at the text messages. I wasn't going to, but the fact that she was so anxious about it makes me think maybe I should."

"Oh, honey, come on. She's 10 years old. She probably either has texts with Adam or texts about Adam that she doesn't want us to see because she's embarrassed. I didn't have a cell phone when I was 10, but if my dad had seen some of the notes Brooke and I passed in class I would have been mortified."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I promised her I wouldn't so I guess I should stick to my promise, right?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Peyton agrees.

"But, I didn't promise her you wouldn't look at them."

"Uh uh," Peyton insists. "I might be protective, but I am not going to be one of those overbearing mothers who snoops through my daughter's things unless she gives us a reason to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. G-d, I am just not ready for all of this," Lucas says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, me either. I thought I had a few more years before my sweet little girl started viewing me as the evil bitch mom."

"Look at me," Lucas says firmly. "You are a great mom. And you are going to keep being a great mom no matter how many times she tells you otherwise for the next 10 years."

Peyton winces, not looking forward to the prospect. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better," she whines. Lucas chuckles and kisses her forehead as he gets up.

"I have to go pick up Lily," he says.

"Do you think her principle's really going to kick her out?" Peyton asks.

"I don't know. I'm going to do what I can to convince him that it's ridiculous."

**EXT. ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

[Note: In my world, 5th grade is part of the junior high school in Tree Hill.]

Jamie drops off Lydia at the elementary school.

"Sawyer, you want to come up front?" he asks. Sawyer shakes her head and stares out the window.

Jamie suddenly makes a U-Turn.

"What are you doing? My school's the other way."

"I know. But we're making a quick pit stop. Unless you're hell bent on being there for morning announcements."

"No, they're boring. It's the same thing every day," Sawyer says.

"Good," Jamie says.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

Lily is sitting across from her principal, looking nervous.

"I don't understand," Principal Miller says. "The cheat sheet was in Sasha's handwriting, and she already admitted that she used it on the quiz. Now you expect me to believe that you took her study guide and used it and she told me she did it to protect you?"

Lily nods, looking down.

"Come on, Lily, I know you. This doesn't sound like you."

"It's the truth, I promise. I didn't come forward right away because I was scared of the consequences. But even though Sasha and I aren't friends anymore, she didn't cheat...at least, not on the quiz."

Principal Miller sighs, not sure what to do. "Alright, look, I'm going to be frank and tell you that I don't believe you. But if you insist on sticking to your story, I have no choice but to expel you for violating the honor code. So if you didn't cheat, I'll give you one more chance to tell me and we'll pretend this conversation never happened."

Lily freezes, tempted by his offer. She contemplates for a minute and then decides to hold firm. "I'm sticking to my story, because it's the truth," she says softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Principal Miller says regretfully.

**RIVER COURT**

Sawyer looks confused when Jamie pulls up and motions for her to get out.

"What are we doing at the River Court? I'm not allowed to play basketball because of my heart."

"I know. I just want to show you something. Come on."

Sawyer gets out of the car and follows him.

"It's pretty faded now, but if you look closely here, you can still see a little bit of the drawing you and your mom did as a memorial after my dad died."

Sawyer looks closely for a minute and then realizes what he's talking about.

"When I was a kid, this was my favorite place in the world. There was nothing that would make my day more than my dad taking me here to shoot hoops. But then when I was about 8, I stopped wanting him to take me. I started asking if I could go by myself, because some of my friends were going by themselves and I was embarrassed to have my dad come with me."

"Did he let you?" she asks, missing the point of the story.

"Yeah, most of the time."

"When you were only 8?"

"Yeah. But that's not the point. The point is, I would give anything in the world to be able to come here with my dad just one more time."

Sawyer just stands there, feeling guilty as his words sink in. Her imagination starts running away with her and she starts imagining if something happens to her mother suddenly, with her last words to her being "you're ruining my life." Suddenly, she looks like she is going to cry.

"Hey, listen, I'm not saying anything's going to happen to your parents," Jamie says when he sees her expression. "I'm just saying you shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up. I was too when I was your age, and looking back I wish I wasn't."

Sawyer nods, still looking upset. "Can I use your phone?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure." Jamie hands her his phone as they get back in the car. She quickly dials her mother's studio.

"Red Bedroom Records," Peyton answers.

"Mom, it's me," Sawyer says.

"Hey, Sawyer, are you alright?" Peyton asks worriedly, concerned by her daughter's tone.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Sawyer says, trying not to cry.

Peyton smiles, looking relieved. "You mean for saying I'm ruining your life or for slamming the door in my face?"

"Both," Sawyer says sheepishly.

"Alright, apology accepted. Now go to school. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." She hangs up and hands the phone back to Jamie as they pull up to her school.

"Feel better?" he asks, worried he went too far trying to get through to her.

"Yeah," she nods, but she still looks like something's bothering her.

"Hey, listen, I know I told you not to grow up too fast, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to about teenager stuff. And so is Lily."

Sawyer smiles. "Thanks, Jamie," she says gratefully.

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL - PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Lucas walks in tentatively. "Principal Miller?" he asks. The principal looks up.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott."

"Are you...Lily's father?" Principal Miller asks, looking confused.

"No, I'm her brother. Her father died before she was born."

"That's what I thought. Look, if you're here for her records, I can't release them to you unless you're her legal guardian."

"I'm not here for her records. I wanted to talk to you."

"Mr. Scott, this school has an iron-clad policy of zero tolerance for academic integrity violations. If you're here to try to convince me to bend the rules for your sister, you're wasting your time."

"Please, just hear me out. I know the rules exist for a reason, and I get that you need to make sure they're taken seriously. I have a 10-year-old daughter who's acting more and more like a teenager every day, so believe me, I get it. But I also think the punishment should be proportionate to the crime. You talk about integrity, but Lily had the integrity to come forward and take responsibility for what she did. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"She only came forward because she felt guilty that her best friend was being punished. To be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely convinced she's not taking the fall for Sasha, but I have to go with what she told me."

"She's not taking the fall, trust me. She's been losing sleep over this. And if you paid any attention to the gossip in this school, you would know that Sasha's not exactly Lily's favorite person right now."

Principal Miller shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Look, I like your sister a lot. She's a great student, and I know she's going to do great things with her life. But I don't have the authority to waive a policy that's been a bedrock of this school for as long as I've been here."

"Then who does? Who has the authority to look at an individual case and decide that this is ridiculous?"

"Your sister has the right to go before the academic appeal committee. But as long as she sticks to her story, it's highly unlikely she's going to get anywhere. She can also reapply for admission next year, and in spite of this incident I will make sure that her application is at least considered."

Lucas sighs, frustrated that he's not going to get anywhere.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

Lucas joins Lily at her locker, which she is cleaning out.

"Did you talk to Principal Miller?"

"Yeah, he won't budge," Lucas says glumly. "I'm sorry."

"I figured," Lily says softly.

"Listen, he said you can come back and get your stuff later if you don't want everyone to see you packing up."

"That's okay. I just want to get this over with," she says, taking one of the tissues Lucas offers her to dry her eyes.

She finishes packing up her stuff and they head toward the parking lot.

"Hey, listen, I know this sucks, and I know you probably feel pretty ashamed right now, but I think one day you're going to look back on this and you're going to be proud of yourself."

"For what? For cheating and getting kicked out of school?" she asks incredulously.

"No. For doing the right thing. It took a lot of guts to put aside your anger at Sasha and come forward and take responsibility knowing what the consequence was going to be."

Lily doesn't look convinced. "Look, sometimes it takes more strength to admit you made a mistake and accept the consequences than it does to avoid screwing up in the first place. I'm proud of you for that, and I know Keith would be too if he were here."

"I wish I could believe that," she says softly.

**TREE HILL HIGH**

Madison catches up with Jamie in the hall.

"Jamie, wait up," she says. He turns around, looking annoyed.

"Um, about yesterday..."

"Look, it doesn't matter, alright?"

"It's not what you think," she says.

"It's none of my business about you and Chuck. The other night wasn't even supposed to be a date...we just got carried away. No hard feelings, I promise," he says.

She opens her mouth to respond, but he cuts her off. "I'm late for practice," he says, quickly running off.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**EXT. OPPENHEIMER SCHOOL**

[Lyrics are for "Beauty in Walking Away" by Marie Digby]

_I float on the streets that are empty_  
><em>Take the path that the wind only knows<em>  
><em>Tonight is the last time that I'll ever be here<em>

Lily takes one final look at the school before getting into Lucas' car, saddened but also relieved as she silently says goodbye to life as she's known it for the past 8 years.

"Hey," Lucas says to her. "Think of this as a beginning, not an end."

_There's an answer in the sound of a train_  
><em>There is wisdom past the bridge on the bay<em>  
><em>There's a lifetime through the fog, in the rain<em>  
><em>There's a beauty in walking away<em>

**EXT. TREE HILL JUNIOR HIGH - AFTERNOON**

Peyton waits in a line of cars to pick up Sawyer. Sawyer is relieved when she sees her mother's car.

She gets in and gives Peyton a big hug, clinging to her in a way that she hasn't done since she was much younger.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer says, blinking back tears.

"It's okay, honey," Peyton says, kissing the top of her head. "Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Okay," Sawyer agrees. She stares out the window, looking like something is still bothering her.

"When your dad took away your iPod, he didn't say you weren't allowed to listen to music at all for 2 days, did he?" Peyton asks.

"No...thank g-d!" Sawyer says.

"Okay, good, because I have a really great demo to show you," she says, pulling out a CD and making Sawyer light up.

**EXT. TREE HILL HIGH - PARKING LOT**

Jamie is walking out toward his car after practice when Madison approaches.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I wanted to tell you the truth," she says.

"I told you, it's none of my business."

"I know. But I need to tell you."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"My baby sister cries half the night, and I don't get along so well with my stepfather. Chuck's one of my best friends, and he lets me crash at his place when I don't want to go home. In exchange, I let people think we were sleeping together."

"Why?" Jamie asks, bewildered.

"To boost his reputation," she says.

Jamie doesn't buy it. "Look, I know Chuck's a little weird, but I can't believe he's that desperate."

"Look, it's complicated, okay? The point is, I'm not sleeping with him...I've never slept with him, I promise."

Jamie stares at her, trying to figure out what to believe. It seems far-fetched, but she looks like she is telling the truth.

"Have you ever slept with anyone else?" he finds himself blurting out. He instantly kicks himself for it when she looks away, looking ashamed.

"Alright, look, it doesn't matter," he says quickly. "Look, I like you, Madison. I've liked you for a long time. But I don't want to be with you if you're hooking up with anyone else...I know lots of people just hook up with no strings attached but I don't want to do that. That's not who I am."

"That's not who I am either," Madison says. "I'm not seeing anyone else, I promise. And I told Chuck I'm done pretending."

Jamie sighs. "So where does that leave us?" he asks.

"Well, I guess we never got to finish our date, or, whatever it was the other night," she says.

"Yeah, Lily did kind of interrupt things."

"So, do you want to?" she asks shyly. "Finish our date, I mean."

"Tomorrow after the game?" he asks with a grin.

"Alright, you got it," she says.

Jamie can't help but grin as he watches her walk away.

Suddenly, a rare wave of confidence comes over him and he runs after her.

"Hey Madison!" he yells. She turns around.

"We never finished this either," he says, leaning down and covering her lips with his.

_It's never quite simple, it's never that safe_  
><em>It never seems perfect until it's too late<em>  
><em>It's never the right time to find a new way<em>

**KAREN'S HOUSE**

Lucas and Lily sit in the living room. Lily looks really nervous.

"You ready?" Lucas asks as he takes out his phone.

"No," she says, blinking back tears. "But go ahead."

Lucas nods and dials his mother's number.

"Hey, mom, it's me. Lily has something to tell you, but before I put her on, I just want you to know that she knows she messed up, and she's suffered a lot already...no, she's not pregnant...alright, here she is."

He hands the phone over to Lily, giving her a supportive nod.

_There's an answer in the sound of a train_  
><em>There is wisdom past the bridge on the bay<em>  
><em>There's a lifetime through the fog, in the rain<em>  
><em>There's a beauty in walking away<em>

**INT. DORM - UNC WILMINGTON**

Chuck glances around to make sure he doesn't see anyone he knows before knocking on the door to a room.

His boyfriend, a college freshman named Steve Gilnack, opens the door and pulls him in, giving him a kiss on the lips.

**HALEY'S HOUSE**

Jamie walks in and sees Haley sitting on the couch looking at a photo album.

"Hey...what are you grinning about?" she asks him.

"Nothing," he says, trying to act nonchalant.

"Uh huh," she says skeptically.

"I said it's nothing," he says, his cheeks turning pink. Suddenly, he sees the photo album and realizes Haley has been crying.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asks.

He sits down next to her and looks her in the eye.

"Look, Mom, Dad would want you to be happy," Jamie says gently. "I really believe that."

"I know," Haley says tearfully. "It's just hard to let go."

Jamie nods understandingly, pulling his mother into an embrace. He then starts looking at photos with her.

The episode ends with a montage of flashbacks of Nathan, Haley, and Jamie from seasons 5-8, set to "Dance With My Father." If you go to youtube[dot]com/watch?v=Iv4HkfFTXWk or visit the link in my profile, you can actually view the montage.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that was worth the wait and that people are still interested. If you are, PLEASE review, and feel free to be candid and make suggestions. When possible I try to incorporate them (unless your suggestion is to break up Leyton, bring Nathan back from the dead, or make Quinn and Clay a regular part of the series).<em>

_Here are some lines from next week's "episode":_

_BROOKE: Um, Haley...what do you say we leave this home for the night?_

_HALEY: My wedding ring? Forget it!_

_KAREN: I did such a good job with you, Lucas. How on earth did I go so wrong with Lily?_

_Jamie stands with Lily outside the diner where Dan works. _

_JAMIE: You ready?_

_Lily nods and follows him in._

_Lily stands in the doorway looking haunted and terrified as she lays her eyes on Dan._


	9. Ep 7: The Price You Pay

_Here is the next episode. I'm not 100% happy with it, but at least it didn't take as long as the last one. As requested, there is a lot more of Brooke and her sons in this episode, and a couple scenes with Julian. Also, Karen is back in this episode._

_Quick recap of what's happened up until now, for those just coming in or who need a memory refresher since it's been a while:_

_- 16-year-old Jamie reluctantly joined the Ravens, facing a hostile reception from some of his teammates and struggling with the shadow of his father's legacy. He continues to have unresolved emotions and questions about Nathan's death 7 years earlier. _

_- Jamie has recently reunited with his elementary school crush, Madison, but she shows hints of harboring a secret. Last episode, it was established that her "friends with benefits" arrangement with Chuck was really just a cover, as Chuck is gay and in the closet and Madison, for reasons not yet fully explained, sometimes needs a place to crash at night._

_- Lily, who moved back to town with Karen and Andy 6 years ago, had a falling out with her best friend Sasha prior to the beginning of the season because Sasha hooked up with her now-ex boyfriend Trystan. Yes, Trystan is named after Chad's character on 'Gilmore Girls' - just my odd sense of humor. Last episode, Lily turned herself in for cheating on a quiz after Sasha tried to take the fall for her and got kicked out of the Oppenheimer School._

_- Since Nathan's death, Haley has put all her energy into running the cafe and raising her 2 kids alone. Now Brooke is trying to set her up on a date with the twins' soccer coach, but she's not sure she's ready to move on._

_- Peyton and Lucas moved back to Tree Hill with Sawyer after Nathan's death and moved into the house next door to Haley. Their relationship is mostly drama-free for now, but it hasn't always been, and their bond will continue to be tested as their 10-year-old daughter approaches her teenage years. Earlier in the season, it was revealed that Sawyer needed a kidney transplant at age 5 and Lucas was forced to turn to his long-estranged father for help. Peyton is back to running the label and Lucas decided to reopen Keith's garage._

_- Brooke and Julian are still married but their relationship has been strained, mostly over differences on how to raise the boys. Needing a break and wanting to provide for his family, Julian took a 6-month directing assignment in LA, leaving Brooke behind in Tree Hill with her 2 rowdy 7-year-old boys. But they are still trying to work things out, and the issues that lead them to this point will be explored more in an upcoming episode. Brooke at some point after season 8 opened a new boutique in Tree Hill, but has declined opportunities to expand, preferring to keep her business local so she can be with her family._

_- Skills and Lauren got back together at some point and recently had a baby girl. Skills is still coaching the Ravens, and Lucas convinced him to put Jamie on the team just like Keith convinced Whitey. _

_- Other characters (Mouth, Millicent, Chase, Alex, Mia, Quinn, Clay, etc.) have moved away for various reasons, but may be brought back as guest stars on an as-needed basis. One of them will make a cameo in the episode after this one._

_Enjoy this update and PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE review!_

* * *

><p><strong>BROOKE'S BOUTIQUE<strong>

"Hey, Jamie!" Brooke says chirpily when Jamie enters the boutique. "Here to buy something for your new girlfriend? Considering you won't let me pay you for babysitting my kids, I'd say you have at least a few store credits in your pocket."

"No, she's not my girlfriend...at least, I don't think she is...but, we are going out tonight."

Brooke grins and raises her eyebrow. "Nice work, buddy," she says, making Jamie blush.

"Uh, thanks," he says awkwardly. "The thing is, I don't know where to take her. I guess I haven't really done this before."

Brooke smiles reassuringly. "Never fear. You've come to the right place," she says.

"Thanks," Jamie says gratefully. "But that's not why I stopped by. I was just wondering if you wanted me to take the boys to soccer practice so you wouldn't have to close the store?"

Brooke smiles knowingly. "In other words, you want to go check out your mother's date and maybe lecture him about his intentions? Nice try...forget about it."

Jamie chuckles, amused that Brooke is onto him so easily.

"Look, we both know Lucas is going to be completely overbearing tonight as it is, so I don't think you have anything to worry about. Besides, don't you trust me? I wouldn't set your mom up with anyone I didn't think was worthy of her, and that's a pretty high standard."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm just worried...last night she was looking at pictures of Dad and crying...she hasn't done that in a while. I'm afraid maybe going out with someone else is going to make her feel worse."

Brooke sighs sympathetically. "It might, in the short term. But it's the first step toward moving on."

"Yeah, I know. I meant it when I said I was okay with it...I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Me neither," Brooke says sweetly. "Don't worry...we've all got your mom's back, alright?"

"I know. Thanks," he says appreciatively.

Meanwhile, in the back room, Davis, Jude and Lydia are gathered around a book. Davis and Lydia are giggling. Jude, unable to keep up with them because of his dyslexia, is frustrated.

"Come on, why can't you read it out loud?" Jude whines.

"Mom says I'm not supposed to...you're supposed to learn," Davis insists.

"But it's my book. Steven gave it to me."

"Fine, why don't you try reading it to us?" Lydia encourages.

"No, he goes too slow," Davis whines.

"Come on, we're supposed to help him," Lydia insists.

"Fine," Davis agrees. "Go ahead," he says, giving the book to Jude. "Here...this is the good part."

"The fir..first time I met...Brooke Davis..." Jude reads, his eyeballs widening when he recognizes his mother's name.

"Go on," Davis urges.

"...was when she washed up..."

"Not washed, showed," Lydia corrects. "See, the s and the h come before the w."

Jude nods, trying not to get frustrated. "...showed up in the back of my car...nacked...what's that?" Before the others can answer, he looks at it again and figures it out. "Oh wait...is that naked?" he asks. Davis nods, giggling.

"Gross!" Jude says emphatically.

"Sawyer said your mom used to date Uncle Lucas, and Aunt Peyton used to date my dad," Lydia explains.

"That's just weird," Jude says.

"Seriously," Lydia agrees. "Here, keep reading."

"She felt her..."

"Left, not felt," Davis corrects. Jude looks frustrated.

"Come on, don't give up," Lydia encourages.

"She left her...lee...leo-trad...leotard bra..." he says, his eyes widening. "What's a leotard bra?"

"Leopard," Davis corrects, giggling. "Leopard bra."

Just then, Brooke walks into the back and overhears part of their conversation. Her eyes widen when she sees them reading Lucas' book.

"What is that?" she demands.

"Mom, shh, Jude's reading!" Davis encourages. Brooke ignores him and marches over to Jude.

"Give me that," she says unnecessarily harshly, grabbing the book from Jude. Jude looks crushed.

"Where did you get this?" she asks.

"My friend Steven gave it to me...he said I had to read it because you're in it," Jude explains. "I thought you wanted me to read," he says, looking like he's about to cry. Brooke softens when she sees his expression.

"I do want you to read, honey, just...not this book, okay? Here, why don't you pick something else out and I'll help you with it, okay?" she says, taking out her Kindle and showing him a selection of the books she's been trying to get him to read.

"Never mind," Jude says, walking away with his head down. Brooke looks really guilty about lashing out.

**KAREN'S HOUSE**

Andy notices Lily quickly rush out of the house to go to work, deliberately avoiding him.

"Hey, wait up!" he calls.

"I have to go to work," she says. "Haley called and said they're slammed."

"Alright, then I'll ride with you. It's a nice day - I can walk home."

Lily doesn't look too happy, but doesn't really have a choice.

"So you were 'asleep' at 10 o'clock when I got home last night, and you're leaving for work 2 hours earlier than usual. If I didn't know better I'd kind of think you were avoiding me," Andy says.

"No, I told you...Haley called and said she's slammed." Andy looks skeptical. "Okay, maybe I was avoiding you a little," she admits.

"Why?"

"I just feel really bad...you've spent all this money to send me to Oppenheimer for the past 8 years and I just went and threw it all down the drain."

"Lily, that's ridiculous," Andy says. "I'm going to call Principal Miller on Monday and see what I can do to get you reinstated. But even if I can't, you've gotten an excellent education there, and I can't think of a better investment than your education."

Lily just looks down, not sure what to say to that.

"Look, Lily, I know that I could never replace your father, but I still consider you my daughter, and that means providing for you and loving you even when you make mistakes."

"I know," Lily says, although she appreciates hearing him reinforce that. "You've been in my life for as long as I can remember. I don't call you 'dad' because it just doesn't feel right, but I still consider you to be like a father. That's why I feel so bad about letting you down."

"Well, you haven't let me down, so stop feeling bad," Andy says. "I admit, I've never raised a teenager before, but I was a teenager once, and I think if this is the most trouble you ever get into your mom and I will be pretty lucky."

"Yeah, tell that to Mom," Lily scoffs.

"I will," Andy promises. She smiles at him gratefully.

**EXT. AIRPORT**

Lucas waits for his mother at baggage claim. Karen chuckles when she sees him.

"So Lily sent you so she could avoid facing me for a little longer, huh?" she asks as she gives him a hug.

"Something like that," Lucas says. "Did you check any bags?"

"Yeah, just my brown duffle."

"You mean that ratty thing you've had since I was a kid? Come on, Mom, aren't you making enough to scrape together the funds for a new suitcase by now?"

"Well, you know me. If it ain't broke don't replace it," she says. Lucas chuckles.

**BROOKE'S CAR**

"So how did they get their hands on the book?" Julian asks on the phone.

"I don't know...Jude said something about one of his friends giving it to him, probably because I'm in it."

"So you took the book away from them once you found it?"

"Of course! I wasn't going to let them sit there reading it. They had zeroed right in the scene where I showed up half-naked in Lucas' car and they were having a field day."

"Alright, look, I know you're not going to like this idea, but I think you should consider giving it back to them," Julian says.

"What? Are you crazy?" Brooke asks with disbelief.

"Just hear me out. If other kids in Jude's class are reading it, the information in the book is going to get around. If he's motivated enough that he's willing to sit there sounding out the words and Davis is motivated enough to help him, maybe we should encourage that."

"Sure, easy for you to say. You're not the one who's portrayed as a freaking whore in the book. In fact, you're not even in the book at all."

"Not in this one, that's true. But Tree Hill is a small town, Brooke. Davis and Jude have friends whose parents knew you in high school. You can't keep your past a secret forever, and frankly, I don't think you need to. There's a lot about you in that book that you should be proud of."

"That's not the point. Julian, we haven't even really talked to the boys about that stuff yet."

"By, that stuff, I assume you mean..."

"Sex. Dating. Girls. Any of that stuff."

"Alright, well, maybe it's time we did."

"One problem with that, Julian - **you're not here**!" Brooke says angrily.

Julian sighs guiltily. "I know. And I'm sorry for that. But I can still help you talk to the boys. I should be done filming by around 8 tonight. We can videochat and talk to them together."

"8 your time? That's way past their bedtime."

"I know. But I think we need to do this, and I want to be a part of it. They don't have to get up for school tomorrow...would it kill them to stay up a little late?"

Brooke sighs, reluctantly agreeing. "Fine. But you better not screw this up."

"I won't," Julian promises.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**KAREN'S CAFE**

"Wow. Now I'm really glad I didn't send Jamie to Oppenheimer," Haley says when Lily finishes telling her the story. "If our high school was that strict I don't think any of us would have graduated."

"Any of us? Weren't you like, Little Miss Perfect in high school?" Lily asks.

"Well, not entirely. When I was in 9th grade I cheated on a math test once," she admits. Lily looks surprised. "I never got caught, but I felt guilty about it. That's when I started tutoring, figuring that if I could help other people get good grades it would somehow make up for it. So you see, nobody's perfect, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lily agrees.

"Hey, do me a favor and don't tell Jamie about the math test, alright?"

"Okay, your dirty little secret's safe with me," Lily says with a chuckle.

"See? It doesn't seem like such a dirty secret 20 years later, does it?"

"No, I guess not," Lily admits. "But you still remember it."

"Only because I told Nathan about it on our first date," Haley says wistfully. "Brooke had planned this whole scavenger hunt for us with instruction cards, and one of them said 'reveal a secret nobody knows about you.' He's the only person I ever told." Lily smiles sympathetically.

**LUCAS' CAR**

"Part of me wants to kill her, but the truth is, I blame myself," Karen says.

"Why?"

"Because, I should have been here. I should never have agreed to this cookbook tour."

"Mom, this would have happened whether you'd been here or not. Lily panicked when she realized she forgot about the quiz and made a bad decision on the spot. There's nothing you could have done to prevent that. And I think you should avoid blowing it out of proportion just because her school has such a ridiculous policy."

"It's not just the quiz, Lucas. It's the values she's adopted. The reason she got into this mess in the first place was because she was working so many hours to pay off that stupid sports car that she felt she had to have to fit in at school and impress that charmer of a boyfriend. It's my fault...I never should have let her buy that car, and maybe I shouldn't have let Andy convince me to send her to an elite prep school in the first place."

"Look, Mom, I remember when I was 6 years old and you told me that we were going to turn off the lights and use flashlights and candles as an adventure because you didn't want me to know that you couldn't afford to pay the electric bill. Lily doesn't have that kind of memory of you struggling to make ends meet. It's not her fault she doesn't have that mentality grained into her head the way we do."

"I know. When I reconnected with Andy, I was so grateful that he was willing to adopt my daughter and treat her like his own. But then I realized how much he was spoiling her...I let it go at first, because I knew he felt insecure about whether she would accept him after we told her about Keith. By the time I realized how spoiled she was getting and tried to lay down some rules it was too late...she rebelled and resented me for it, and she has ever since."

"I don't think she resents you, Mom. I think she's just afraid of letting you down. She puts so much pressure on herself...I know it's not my place, but I think right now she needs your support more than she needs admonishment or discipline."

"I did such a good job with you, Lucas," she laments. "I don't know how I could have gone so wrong with Lily."

"Let's take a trip down memory lane, alright?" Lucas says. "When I was Lily's age, I got a tattoo and used a fake ID, I hooked up with Peyton while I was dating Brooke, I almost got Brooke pregnant, and then I went out and compounded the mess by sleeping with some random girl I met at a bar who turned out to be my friend's baby mama." Karen cringes.

"Oh, and let's not forget lying about my HCM so I could play basketball and then deciding not to take my heart pills during the state championship," Lucas adds.

"Why are you reminding me?" she asks with a pained expression. "Just when I had almost blocked it all out."

"Because, even though you did a great job of raising me and instilling me with the right values, I still screwed up a lot, because I was 16 and that's what 16-year-olds do."

"Did you ever cheat in school?" Karen asks.

"Define cheating," Lucas says. Karen raises her eyebrow.

"I never cheated on a test or quiz," he says. "But I might have copied Haley's homework a few times."

Karen gives Lucas a motherly whack on the head. "Can I still ground you?" she asks half-jokingly.

"Uh-uh," Lucas says with a grin.

**PEYTON AND LUCAS' HOUSE**

Peyton is sitting in the kitchen going through demo albums when Hurricane Brooke comes buzzing in.

"Where's Lucas?" she demands.

"He went to pick up Karen at the airport. Hello to you too," Peyton says, bewildered. "Judging from the look on your face, he's lucky that he's not home. What's going on?"

"This morning, I found my 7-year-old sons reading this!" she complains, holding up Lucas' book.

Peyton smiles knowingly. "Let me guess...they were intrigued by the scene where you showed up naked in the back of his car."

"How can you laugh about this? This is so not funny!" Brooke scolds. "And for the record, I was only partially naked. Lucas is lucky he's married to my best friend or I would seriously sue him for defamation."

"Okay, honey, calm down," Peyton coaxes. "Look, you knew you were going to have to deal with this someday," she says gently. "We had to go through it with Sawyer last year."

"You didn't have to deal with her reading that her mother was a total slut in high school!"

"No, but I had to explain to her how her parents got together by betraying my best friend," Peyton says softly. "Not to mention all the drama in Lucas' family and mine. Oh, and let's not forget Psycho Derek."

"Okay, point taken. But Peyton, what am I supposed to do? My kids won't stop giggling and whispering about it, and when they get older they're going to use my past against me when they start dating and I try to lay down the law. And the worst part is, Jude was actually trying to read, and I yelled at him for it," she laments.

"Look, it happens," Peyton says reassuringly. "Don't beat yourself up. Have you talked to Julian about it?"

"Yeah. He thinks we should just let them read the book!" she says incredulously.

"Well, maybe he's right," Peyton says, shocking her best friend.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, once the cat's out of the bag it's hard to go back. Just talk to your kids, and put the book in context, and admit that you made mistakes in high school that you don't want to see them repeat."

"Oh g-d. I just realized...I've been so caught up in my kids' reaction that I hadn't even processed the fact that Lydia was reading it also. And unlike my kids she reads pretty fast."

"Brooke, don't worry. The sex tape incident's not in the book."

Brooke glares at her. "That's not what I'm worried about! Like you said, all that family history's in there. I've got to call Haley," she says, walking toward the door.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton yells as she goes to leave. "It's going to be okay."

"Thanks," Brooke says with a smile, feeling just a little bit better.

**KAREN'S CAFE**

Haley looks up and sees Karen enter the Cafe. "Karen! Welcome back!" Haley says, giving her a hug. "How was the tour?"

"Long...exhausting...but it's great to see that there's so much interest. I was surprised at how people were so interested in the stories that came with the recipes."

"Well, you have a pretty inspiring life story," Haley says. "And by the way, the cookbook and the tour have been GREAT for business here."

"That's great...you've done such a wonderful job with this place, Haley. It makes me really proud every time I come in here."

"Thanks, Karen," Haley says.

Karen peers toward the back. "Is my daughter here?" she asks cautiously.

"She was, until about 5 minutes ago when she suddenly realized we were out of bananas," Haley says with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably right when Lucas texted to say he was dropping me off here," Karen chuckles. "Am I really that scary?" she asks.

"No, I don't think so," Haley says. "Although Lucas might beg to differ. To be honest, I think Lily's more ashamed than afraid. Listen, while you're here...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When you started seeing Andy again, after Keith died...did you feel guilty?" she asks.

Karen smiles sympathetically. "At first, yeah. To be honest, I still do, occasionally. But I knew Keith would have wanted me to be happy, and he wouldn't have wanted Lily to grow up without a father. Are you worried about your date tonight?" she asks gently.

"Lucas told you?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it in the car. And I think it's great that you're getting out there and opening up to someone new. It takes a lot of courage," she says warmly.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself courageous. Brooke has a whole brigade mobilized to make sure I don't chicken out on tonight."

Karen chuckles. "Well, that's Brooke for you. Listen, Haley, I love Andy. And I love Keith...loving Andy hasn't taken that away. You don't have to worry that finding love again means you're going to stop loving Nathan...this is one of the few times in life where you can have your cake and eat it too."

Haley nods, taking in Karen's words of wisdom. "I have to say, I've always hated that expression," she says.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense. What's the point of having cake if you can't eat it?"

"You make a good point," Karen agrees.

"Speaking of which, I know you still haven't gotten over feeling weird sitting on the other side of the counter, but you just got off a plane and are probably starving, so why don't you have a seat, let me make you something to eat, and I will text Lily and tell her to get her butt back here."

"Alright, I think I will," Karen agrees.

As if on cue, Lily takes a deep breath and braces herself before walking through the door.

"Hi, Mom," she says timidly.

Karen wasn't sure how she was going to respond, but when she sees the look on her daughter's face, she gets up and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry," Lily says softly.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**EXT. MAIN STREET**

_[Lyrics: "Already Gone" by Sugarland]_

_My momma mapped out the road that she knows  
>Which hands you shake and which hands you hold<br>In my hand-me-down Mercury, ready to roll  
>She knew that I had to go<em>

_And hang out, make lots of noise  
>And lay out late with a boy<br>Make the mistakes that she made, 'cause she knew all along_

_I was already gone_  
><em>I was already gone<em>  
><em>I was already gone<em>  
><em>Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on<em>

"I don't understand. If you knew your school had this policy, why would you risk it? Wouldn't it be better to get one bad grade?" Karen asks gently.

"In hindsight, clearly," Lily says with exasperation.

"But you didn't think you'd get caught?" Karen asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess. I just...Sasha told me about the quiz and I couldn't cram it all in in 10 minutes and I panicked, alright?"

Karen nods. She opens her mouth to speak but Lily cuts her off.

"Look, I already know that what I did was dumb. So can you please just tell me how long I'm grounded for and let me go back to work?"

"Haley said she's about to close...she doesn't need you to come back," Karen says, looking hurt. "Is talking to me for a few minutes really so bad?"

Lily shrugs. "Sorry...I just feel bad enough, okay? I don't need you to tell me what an idiot I am."

"Oh, honey, you are not an idiot. And for what it's worth, I'm proud of you for turning yourself in...I know it must not have been easy, and I'm sorry that I wasn't here. But I'm worried about you. Even though I want you to do well in school, it concerns me that you were so anxious about your grade that you felt you had to resort to cheating. Am I putting that much pressure on you?"

Lily shakes her head. "Is Andy?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it? Where is this pressure to be perfect coming from?"

"Honestly? I think it comes from Dad...you know, my real dad."

Karen looks stunned. "Lily, Keith wouldn't expect you to get perfect grades...he certainly didn't when he was in school."

"I know that. It's just...I'm all that's left of him. So I feel like I owe it to him to make something of myself. Whenever I screw up, I feel like I let him down."

"Oh, honey," Karen says, hugging her daughter. "You do not deserve that kind of pressure, okay? If Keith were here he wouldn't want that for you," she says, struggling not to cry.

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

"Mmmm, you look hot," Lucas says as Peyton finishes getting ready for the small business dinner. "Did Brooke make that dress?"

"Yeah, a while ago. She had overstock in my size."

"Well, tell her I'm impressed," he says, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She looks at the clock and realizes they don't have time to do what he wants.

"Later," she whispers in his ear. He groans.

"And by later, I mean later contingent on you being on your best behavior and not interrogating Haley's date," she says sternly. Lucas winces.

"Come on. He's the first guy she's dated since Nathan's death. If he turns out to be a bad guy she'll never get out there again."

"Lucas, Haley's a big girl," Peyton admonishes.

"A big girl who has about as much dating experience as our ten-year-old daughter," Lucas insists. From the look on his wife's face, he can see that she's not going to budge. "Alright, alright. I'll behave," he promises.

"You better," she says with a wink.

"So Sawyer said you signed Gavin DeGraw for the tour the other day," Lucas says.

"Yeah, how great is that?"

"Pretty great," he encourages. "So how many of the original bands do you have now?"

"Of the artists still in existence, pretty much all, except one. But the last one's going to be the hardest."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No. I promised Brooke I would wait until after tonight. Plus I figured I'd be more convincing if I had all the other bands lined up."

Lucas sighs. "You can do the tour without Haley if you have to," he says gently.

"I know. But I really want her to be a part of it."

"I know. I just don't want you to get your hopes up...just going to this dinner tonight is a big step for her."

"Look, I know you don't want me to push her too hard, but it kills me to see her give up on her music. Just like I hate to see you stop writing," she says gently, knowing she's broaching a sensitive subject.

"Actually, I've been doing a little writing recently," he says.

"What? Since when?"

"I don't know...about a week ago I guess. I just had an idea that I started going with."

"Do I get any hints?" she asks.

"As hot as you look in that dress, no," he says with a chuckle. "But even if I end up getting somewhere with it, I don't want to try to publish it."

"Luke..." she protests.

"I just...don't want to put our family back in the spotlight," he says. "As it is, I'm cursing the day I ever agreed to let 'Ravens' get published."

"Yeah, you and Brooke both," Peyton says with a chuckle.

**EXT. KAREN'S HOUSE**

Lily pulls up to the house with Karen in the passenger seat.

"Listen, honey, I know this is a big blow, but someday you're going to realize that it's not the end of the world, and maybe it'll end up being for the best. When I got pregnant with Lucas, I thought my life was over, but the day he was born was the best day of my life. The day you were born would have been the other best day if I hadn't been unconscious the whole time," she says, making Lily chuckle a little.

"We all make mistakes, Lily," she continues. "Including you, including me, including Keith. And, I know this is a sensitive subject, but including Sasha," she says gently.

"Please, don't go there," Lily begs, throwing her head back in exasperation.

"Alright, we'll save that conversation for another time," Karen agrees. "Right now, I need you to help your aging mother get her bags in the house, and then you can go ahead to Jamie's game."

"I'm not grounded?" Lily asks.

"No, I think you're being punished enough," Karen says, much to Lily's surprise. "But I want you to sell that car before you start at your new school so you can cut back on your hours at the cafe and focus on school and making new friends."

Lily sighs, exasperated from all the arguments she and Karen have had over the car but knowing deep down her mother's right. "Alright, I'll think about it," she agrees.

"And I want you to promise me that you'll talk to me from now on, and let me into your life," Karen urges. "I'm not so old that I can't remember what it was like to be a teenager, and I like to think I can still give good motherly advice."

Lily nods. "Okay, I promise," she says. Karen smiles and gives her a hug.

**HALEY'S HOUSE**

Brooke is helping Haley get ready for the small business dinner.

"So how far did they get in the book?" Haley asks, concerned.

"Not that far...I confiscated it before they got past that stupid exaggerated car scene. But that means they might have read enough for her to see what a jerk her father was at the beginning...you need to talk to her. It's only a matter of time before she gets her hands on another copy."

"You're right. Maybe I should cancel tonight and talk to her."

"Nice try," Brooke says sternly.

"Come on, do you really want to take 4 kids to the game by yourself, especially with all this going on?"

"Uh uh. You are not getting out of this. You are going to go, and you're going to have fun. And hopefully get laid afterwards," she adds casually. Haley looks at her like she's insane.

"That is so not happening," she says.

"Come on, you never know. Look, as much as I love having a family, I kind of regret wasting most of my slutty single girl days on 16-year-old guys who didn't know what they were doing. You've got the opportunity to enjoy being single with experienced men, and I have to say, I'm kind of jealous."

Haley shakes her head and looks at her like she's from another planet. "Fine," Brooke says with a shrug. "But if you change your mind, just text and I'll keep Lydia for the night." Haley just rolls her eyes.

Brooke lifts up Haley's left hand, hesitating before biting the bullet and saying what she needs to say. "Um, Hales, what do you say we leave this at home for the night?"

Haley quickly snatches her hand away. "My wedding ring? Forget it!"

"Haley..." Brooke says gently.

"No!" Haley says firmly, looking like she's about to cry. Brooke backs off, realizing she went too far.

"Okay...I'm sorry," she says. "Come on, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she says softly.

Brooke does a final fix on Haley's hair before leading her downstairs and across the basketball court toward Peyton and Lucas' house. "Hey Lydia!" Haley calls. "Come give Mama a hug." Lydia reluctantly complies, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey kids, let's go," Brooke yells to the twins and Lydia. "Send Sawyer out?" she asks Haley. Haley nods.

"Look, I want you to know I do appreciate this," she tells Brooke.

"I know," Brooke says gently, giving her a hug.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**LUCAS' CAR**

Lucas pulls up to the small business dinner and turns to Haley in the back seat. "You ready?" he asks when she doesn't move to get out.

"No," she mumbles.

"Well, too bad. You're going in anyway. Let's go," Peyton says, opening her door and pulling on her arm.

Before Haley can respond, Michael spots them and walks over.

"Haley!" he greets her enthusiastically.

"Hi," she greets him awkwardly, her face a little flushed. He looks at Lucas and Peyton questioningly. "Oh, sorry, this is Lucas and Peyton, my brother-in-law and sister-in-law/best friends/next door neighbors."

"Nice to meet you," Michael says, extending a hand to each of them. He links arms with Haley and escorts her inside.

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

Brooke walks in with the four kids. Sawyer lights up when she sees Adam.

"Hey, Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Adam asks.

"My cousin Jamie's the new shooting guard," she explains. "How about you?"

"My sister Caroline's one of the cheerleaders," he says, pointing out Caroline Ruttenbar. "Hey, you want to come sit with us?"

Sawyer gives Brooke a pleading look. Brooke is torn, wanting to be a cool "aunt" but wanting to respect Peyton and Lucas' wishes. "Stay in this gym where I can see you," she says sternly. "Don't even go to the bathroom without telling me."

"Okay, I promise. Thanks!" Sawyer says, eagerly following Adam to another part of the bleachers where he is sitting with some friends.

**SMALL BUSINESS DINNER**

Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Michael are seated at a round table with a few other couples. Haley and Peyton are telling Michael the story of Red Bedroom Records.

"Haley's the one who discovered Mia Catalano," Peyton explains. "She was part of a band that I signed, but the lead singer turned out to be a total jackass, and Haley was the one who realized that Mia was the talent that made the band special. So she convinced me against my better judgment to fire the rest of the band members and promote Mia as a solo artist."

"Turns out she was right," Michael says with a chuckle, looking impressed. Haley blushes.

**TREE HILL GYM**

Brooke waves when she sees Lily enter the gym, motioning for her to join her and the kids.

"Hey!" she greets. "So does this mean you're not grounded for life?"

"Amazingly, no," Lily says. "Lucas told you what happened?"

"Peyton just said they kicked you out of school permanently for cheating on a quiz. She said you were beating yourself up pretty hard," she says sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guess," Lily says.

"Well, don't. As you know and as the whole world knows thanks to your brother's stupid book, I did way worse when I was in high school," she says softly, not wanting her kids to hear.

"Whoa...bitter much?"

Brooke sighs. "My kids were reading it this morning. I don't know how they got a copy."

"Wasn't me this time!" Lily insists. "Trust me, I learned my lesson about that. And for the record, I did not _give_ Sawyer a copy. She found it on my shelf."

**SMALL BUSINESS DINNER**

Everyone is laughing as Michael finishes telling a story about his son. He puts his hand on Haley's arm, which for some reason sparks a reaction in her.

"Um, excuse me for a sec," Haley says awkwardly. She gets up and walks toward the bathroom. Peyton follows her, mouthing to Lucas "be nice" as Lucas starts to question Haley's date.

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

Sawyer is sitting with Adam and a few of his friends. She is the only girl in the group and feels a little awkward. But she smiles and feels a little more comfortable when he awkwardly puts his arm around her and offers her some popcorn.

**SMALL BUSINESS DINNER - LADIES' ROOM**

_[Lyrics: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood]_  
><em>I was sitting on my doorstep,<em>  
><em>I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,<em>  
><em>But I knew I had to do it,<em>  
><em>And he wouldn't understand<em>

Peyton catches up with Haley and sees that she is about to cry. "Haley, are you okay?" she asks. Haley shakes her head and blinks back tears. Peyton gives her a hug.

"I thought maybe I was ready for this but I'm not...it just feels so wrong."

"Haley, come on," Peyton says gently, giving her a minute to recover. "Listen, when I was pregnant with Sawyer, Lucas and I talked about it, and I joked about how I would haunt his ass to make sure he never had sex again if anything happened to me." Haley chuckles a little. "But the truth is, when I had to think about the possibility of Lucas living without me, I knew that I would have wanted him to move on eventually, and be happy."

Haley looks at Peyton doubtfully.

"Look, I know I'm the last person on earth who can give you advice about how to move on, but I have to believe that Nathan would want you to."

"I know," Haley says, still fighting tears. "And Michael's cute, and he's charming, and he likes kids, and music. And I know, it's been 7 years and I'm supposed to move on. But I just...it feels dirty or something. Brooke even tried to get me to take off my wedding ring!"

Peyton sighs, thinking Haley shouldn't find the idea so preposterous but also realizing Brooke was pushing too hard.

"Come on, you know Brooke," she says. "She gets a little carried away sometimes. But you have nothing to feel guilty about. Look, if you don't like this guy, that's one thing. But I don't think that's what's going on. I think you're upset because you do like him, and you feel like you shouldn't."

"I know," Haley says softly.

"I don't know if this is going to make you feel better or worse, but as much as Nathan loved you, if the tables were reversed, do you really think he'd have gone 7 years without being with anyone?"

"Probably not," Haley admits.

"So then you shouldn't feel guilty," she says. "Don't fall into the trap of feeling like you don't have the right to be happy. I did after my mom died, and it's one of the reasons I was so messed up when I was younger."

Haley nods and wipes her eyes and Peyton gives her a hug.

"Come on. Let's go back out there and enjoy the next couple hours...don't worry about what happens after that."

"You're right...it's just a dinner," Haley says, trying to convince herself.

"Which we should get back to before Lucas scares Michael away by interrogating him," Peyton suggests.

Haley chuckles, taking a minute to compose herself before following Peyton back to the table. As they approach, they see that sure enough, Lucas is peppering Michael with questions.

"You can see why Brooke and I kicked him out of the house before Sawyer's dance," she whispers to Haley, making Haley laugh.

_So hard to see myself without him,_  
><em>I felt a piece of my heart break,<em>  
><em>But when you're standing at a crossroad,<em>  
><em>There's a choice you gotta make.<em>

Feeling renewed determination, Haley sits back down at the table and smiles at Michael, trying to relax her nerves.

"Sorry about that," she says. "Your son sounds a lot like Jamie when he was that age," she says with a smile.

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lily asks Brooke.

"Yeah, sure."

"How did you forgive Peyton after what she did to you?" Lily asks. Brooke is a little caught off-guard.

"You mean with Lucas?" she asks. Lily nods.

Brooke sighs, not sure how to answer. "It wasn't easy," she admits. "I know she never meant to hurt me, but it still hurt, a lot, and it took a while to really get over it. Is this about your friend Sasha?" she asks gently.

"Yeah," Lily says softly, trying not to cry. "I've told everyone that I hate her and I told her we'd never be friends again, but sometimes I miss her," she admits.

"I know the feeling." Brooke says sympathetically. "You just need to decide if your friendship is worth hanging onto. If you decide that it is, you can work through the pain and eventually rebuild your friendship. I didn't think it was possible, but it is. Just go slow...start letting her back in little by little and maybe there will come a day when you'll be able to start trusting her again."

Lily nods, but doesn't look convinced. "Are Trystan and Sasha together now?" Brooke asks.

Lily shakes her head. "It was just a one-night stand. Sasha said it didn't mean anything," she says, blinking back tears. "I think that's why it hurts so much."

"You think it would be easier if it did mean something?" Brooke asks, surprised.

"I guess. At least then I'd understand why she did it. But knowing she was willing to risk our friendship for a one night stand that didn't mean anything makes it hurt even more," she says, tears starting to fall.

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Brooke says. "But to be honest, I think it would have hurt no matter what. Even if someone had given me a crystal ball and told me that 17 years later, Peyton and Lucas would be married and still nauseatingly in love after all this time it still would have hurt."

Lily nods sympathetically. "Look, I wish I could give you some magic trick to fix things with Sasha, but unfortunately it doesn't work that way. It's going to take time, and lots of tears, and probably some yelling and insults and even bitchslaps," Brooke says, making Lily chuckle a little. "But look - the fact that Sasha was willing to take the fall and get kicked out of school for you - I know it doesn't make up for what she did, but at least it shows she still cares, right?"

Lily nods, blinking back tears as she thinks about what Brooke says. Brooke wraps a sympathetic arm around her and assures her that she'll be okay.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_  
><em>I guess I'm gonna have to cry,<em>  
><em>And let go of some things I've loved,<em>  
><em>To get to the other side<em>

On the court, Andre sees that Jamie is wide open in the wing but tries to drive to the hoop instead. He is blocked by 2 players and misses the shot. Jamie looks visibly frustrated by Andre's refusal to pass to him.

"Damn it, Andre, I was open," he yells as the team runs back on defense.

On the bleachers, Davis and Jude are indignant. "Someone needs to tell Andre he sucks!" Jude says to his brother and Lydia. Davis whispers something to the two of them, and then the three of them start yelling "Andre sucks! Andre sucks!"

"Hey! Cut that out!" Brooke scolds, looking embarrassed.

"Jamie was wide open and Andre wouldn't pass to him!" Davis says indignantly.

"I know. But that does not give you guys the right to yell bad words in public."

On the court, the players find themselves in the same scenario again, with Andre cornered and Jamie open but ignored.

Jude yells out "pass to Jamie!" Lydia and Davis join him, and suddenly, so do some of the people around them. Suddenly, everyone starts yelling "pass to Jamie." Andre has no choice but to cave. He throws to Jamie and Jamie scores the winning 3-pointer. The gym explodes with applause.

**SMALL BUSINESS DINNER - OUTSIDE**

Haley walks outside with Michael, separating themselves from Lucas and Peyton for a moment.

"I'm sorry I've been so weird tonight," Haley says. "This is just...really new for me."

"Yeah, I know. For me too," Michael says.

Haley takes a deep breath, summoning all her courage. "Okay, I'm going to do something, and please, don't read too much into it, okay?" she asks.

"Uh, okay," Michael says skeptically. She surprises him when she leans up and kisses him on the lips.

"I just wanted to see how weird it would feel," Haley explains, feeling like a total idiot.

"Okay...so how weird did it feel?" he asks nervously.

"To be honest, very," she admits. "But not totally creepy."

"Wow, you sure know how to boost a man's ego," Michael jokes.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Haley says, feeling ridiculous. "I just meant that...um...look, maybe next time it'll feel a little less weird."

Michael chuckles. "Alright, well, at least that means there'll be a next time."

Haley nods. "There will be a next time," she says bravely. "I mean, if you want there to be."

"I do," he says. "Goodnight, Haley."

"Goodnight," she says with a smile as she walks away.

_I know there's a blue horizon,_  
><em>Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,<em>  
><em>Getting there means leaving things behind,<em>  
><em>Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.<em>

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**SKILLS' OFFICE**

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" Andre asks.

Skills looks up, annoyed. "Sit down," he orders. Andre does as he is told.

"What the hell was that tonight?"

"Another victory," Andre says cockily.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I counted at least 4 shots we could have made if you'd have passed the ball to Scott. Why didn't you?"

Andre shrugs. "Didn't know if he was up for it," he says casually. "Besides, the guy's too short to be playing shooting guard."

"That's my decision, not yours," Skills says angrily. "If I put him in the game, you assume that's because I have confidence in him, and if he's open, you pass him the ball, do you understand?"

"Sure thing, Coach," Andre says, but Skills isn't satisfied that he really got through.

"Look, Andre, I had to go before the athletic committee to convince them to take #44 out of retirement so you could wear it. I expect you to live up to that, and that means playing with your team, not just for yourself. That's a lesson your brother had to learn the hard way, and you will too if you don't quit playing selfish. You got that?"

"Yes, sir," Andre says, no longer seeming as cocky, having been slightly shamed by Skills' speech.

**LUCAS' CAR**

"I just got a text from Lily," Lucas says. "Looks like Jamie scored the winning shot tonight."

"Wow, that's great!" Haley says excitedly.

"Yeah...she said Andre Fields was being a ball hog, and then Brooke's kids got the whole crowd yelling 'pass to Jamie,'" he says with a chuckle. Peyton and Haley laugh.

"So, what happened when you guys disappeared for a minute?" Lucas teases.

"Nothing!" Haley says, blushing furiously.

"Well, from the brief, _non-interrogatory_ chat Michael and I had while you and Peyton were in the ladies' room, he seems like a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, he is a good guy," Haley agrees, but the tone of her voice suggests a but.

"But...you're not sure he's your type?" Lucas prods.

"I guess. I don't know. To be honest, I don't even know what my 'type' is. But I guess the only way to know is to put myself out there."

Lucas nods in agreement. "I know it's got to be scary," he says. Haley nods vehemently. "Yeah," she says with a chuckle. Lucas pulls into the driveway separating their houses and gives Haley a supportive hug when they get out of the car.

"I'm going to go pick up Sawyer and Lydia," he says, knowing Peyton wants to talk to Haley.

"So, speaking of putting yourself out there, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Peyton says.

"Shoot. What's up?" Haley says.

Peyton takes a deep breath, knowing she's going to face resistance. "For the past month, I've been working on putting together a Friends With Benefit reunion tour. I've got most of the bands from the original album on board...and I'd really like to sign another one right now," she says tentatively.

Haley takes a second to process. "Peyton, I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that," she says apologetically.

"Why not?" Peyton says.

"Why not? A thousand reasons why not."

"Lucas already said he can watch your kids," Peyton jumps in.

"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable leaving them for weeks. Besides, there are a million other reasons why I can't do this."

"Like?"

"Like, I haven't been on tour in almost 10 years, and I haven't even written any songs in the last 7."

"Yes, you have," Peyton says gently.

"Peyton, I wrote 'Gone In The Blink of An Eye' for me and my kids, as a way to try to cope after Nathan's death. I never intended for anyone else to hear it, not even you."

"I know. And I stumbled upon it by accident in the studio. But what if your song could provide comfort to other people who have lost someone they love? It's a great song, and I know that if it had been around when my mom died it would have comforted me. And what better way to honor Nathan's memory than to perform a song that you wrote in his honor and raise money for a good cause?"

Haley sighs, looking conflicted after Peyton's little guilt trip.

"Look, Nathan believed in your music more than anyone, even when it almost tore you guys apart. I think that it would break his heart if you never perform or write another song. You owe it to yourself, and to him. Please, just think about it, okay?" she begs.

After a long moment, Haley nods, blinking back tears as she goes inside her house. Peyton looks worried, hoping she hasn't pushed too hard.

_I guess it's gonna break me down,_  
><em>Like falling when you try to fly,<em>  
><em>It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,<em>  
><em>Starts with goodbye.<em>

**EXT. RESTAURANT**

Jamie and Madison are seated outdoors at a restaurant. Unbeknownst to Madison, it's the same restaurant Nathan and Haley went on their first date in season 1.

"So, we're supposed to order for each other, and then share a secret that nobody else knows," Jamie explains.

"Says who?"

"Says my Aunt Brooke...I wanted to make tonight special, and she kind of helped me plan," Jamie admits.

"Okay. You go first. With the secret, I mean."

"Alright, let's see..." Jamie thinks for a minute. "Alright, this is kind of embarrassing, but...I still have my heart shoelace," he admits. Madison takes a second to register, then lights up with recognition.

"You kept it all these years?"

"Yeah, kind of," Jamie admits. "I guess it was a reminder of a better time."

Madison smiles sympathetically.

"Alright, your turn," he says. Madison suddenly looks a little tense.

"I'm...I'm..." for a moment, it looks like she's going to reveal a deep secret, but then she lightens up. "I'm scared of the Count in Sesame Street," she admits.

"What?" Jamie asks, bewildered.

"My mom's been playing Sesame Street tapes for my sister, and every time they show the Count...he's really creepy!"

Jamie laughs, but can't help wondering if she was about to reveal something deeper.

**LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

"I behaved!" Lucas insists.

Peyton shakes her head teasingly. "I saw you peppering him with questions," she says.

"So I asked him a few questions. I did not scare him away!"

"Tell you what. How about you tell me what your new book is about?" she says seductively.

"Oh, that is just not fair," Lucas complains.

**BROOKE AND JULIAN'S HOUSE**

Brooke sits with her kids in the living room, hooking up her computer to the TV until Julian's face comes onto the screen.

"Daddy!" the boys yell.

"Hey, guys!" Julian says enthusiastically. "Did you have fun at the game?"

"Yeah, Jamie scored the winning shot!" Davis says.

"Wow, that's great. Listen, we need to talk about what happened this morning," he says. The twins' expressions fall.

"It's alright. We're not mad," Brooke reassures them. "And I owe you an apology for yelling at you. I'm proud of Jude for trying to read, and I was proud of you, Davis, for helping him," she says.

"So why did you get so mad?" Jude asks timidly.

"I wasn't mad at you," Brooke insists. "It's just...there's some stuff about me in that book that I'm not very proud of," she explains.

"Like the time you were nakey in Lucas' car?" Davis asks with a grin. Brooke cringes but tries not to get worked up.

"Yeah, like the time I was half-naked in Lucas' car," she says with a groan. "And the time I took my shirt off in front of a video camera and the whole school ended up seeing it."

"Yuck!" Davis exclaims.

"Pretty yucky, huh?" Brooke agrees.

"Yeah!" Jude chimes in.

"Listen, guys, I want you to promise me that if we let you read the rest of the book, you're going to be mature and not make fun of your mother," Julian says. "Because no matter what you read or what anyone says, your mom is a great person, and you should be proud of her."

"Okay, we promise," Jude says. Davis nods in agreement. Brooke looks surprised to hear him say that.

"Look, the book has some mature subjects, and I want you to promise also that you're going to call me to talk about anything you have questions about, okay?"

"Okay," the boys agree.

"And look, I know you're way too young for this, but someday you guys are going to be basketball stars or soccer stars and have hot girls in the back of your car..."

Brooke looks at him, silently saying "where are you going with this?"

"Yuck!" Davis says emphatically.

Brooke laughs. "Someday you're not going to think it's so yucky," she says with a grin.

"And when that day comes, I want you to promise me that you're going to treat the girls with respect just like Lucas does in the book," Julian says. "Never touch a girl anywhere unless she says it's okay, not even on the hand," he says sternly. "You boys got that?"

[Author's note: I know this is slightly out of character, but I would hope that 11 years after Season 6, Julian's insecurity about Lucas wouldn't be quite so pronounced.]

The boys nod.

"Alright. I'm going to give this back to you, on the condition that you read it together and take turns reading, and don't talk about it with Lydia unless I give you permission," Brooke says.

"But, Mom, Jude reads so slow! We're never going to get through it that way," Davis complains.

"Alright, then I guess you're not getting it back," she says. "I'm only letting you have it back because I was proud of you for helping your brother read this morning, and I want to see you keep that up."

"Fine, I promise," Davis agrees.

"Good answer," she says, handing him the book. "Now say goodnight to your dad and go get washed up for bed."

"Goodnight, Daddy!"

"Night guys! I love you," Julian says, a hint of sadness in his voice.

The boys run upstairs and Brooke is left alone with Julian still on the screen.

"That didn't go so bad, did it?" he asks.

"No...I guess not," she agrees, looking surprised. "Thanks for doing this with me."

"Thanks for letting me," he says. "By the way, for the record, I don't think your time capsule video is yucky. In fact, it's kind of hot."

"You've seen the actual video?" she asks.

"Of course!" Julian says. "How do you think I cope with being so far away from my beautiful wife?"

Brooke scoffs, acting offended but secretly kind of relieved. "Perv," she scoffs, but can't resist a smile.

An awkward silence follows.

"Alright, I better go get them to bed," she says.

"Okay, good night," Julian says. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Brooke says with a smile. She disconnects the camera and walks away looking confused but slightly hopeful.

_Time heals,_  
><em>The wounds that you feel,<em>  
><em>Somehow, right now.<em>

**CODA:**

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_  
><em>I guess I'm gonna have to cry.<em>

Lily takes out her phone and finds Sasha's number. She stares at the phone for a moment, trying to work up the nerve to call her. Ultimately, she decides she's not ready and puts the phone down on her nightstand.

_And let go of some things I've loved,_  
><em>To get to the other side.<em>

Brooke looks at the family photos on her nightstand. She smiles sadly as her eyes fall on her and Julian's wedding photo.

_I guess it's gonna break me down,_  
><em>Like falling when you try to fly<em>

Julian walks off the set of his movie and stares down at the same picture on his phone.

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_  
><em>Starts with goodbye.<em>

Jamie and Madison sit at the restaurant, talking and laughing.

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_  
><em>And let go of some things I've loved,<em>  
><em>To get to the other side,<em>  
><em>Starts with goodbye<em>

Haley takes a deep breath before sitting down at the piano. She lifts the cover, and the dust on the keys shows that it has not been touched in a long time. She slowly wipes the dust off and then tentatively begins to play.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this episode. Either way, please review! Knowing other people are into this story keeps me writing. <em>

_Coming up in the next 2 episodes:_

__- The first night of the Friends With Benefit Reunion Tour brings the whole gang to Tric, including a surprise visit from a departed character __

_- Haley works on her song and tries to work up the nerve to perform it, not having performed at all since Nathan's death_

_- Jamie and Madison's relationship progresses, but a dark secret threatens to get in the way before things even get off the ground_

_- Chuck continues to hide his sexuality, fearing that the truth will cause his mother to start drinking again, but as always, the truth eventually comes out_

_- Lily deals with Trystan and Sasha and prepares to start school at Tree Hill High_

_- Tensions flare when Lucas takes his role as a protective father a step too far_

_- Brooke and the boys spend a weekend in L.A. with Julian and try to get their family back on track (2 episodes from now)_

_Later in the season (tentative):_

_- Brooke attempts to provide support to one of the teenagers while a character from her past reemerges and causes her trouble_

_- Taking after his uncle, Jamie takes protectiveness a step too far when Madison is in danger_

_- A surprise invitation to Thanksgiving dinner throws the family for a loop_

_- A rare December hurricane puts at least 1 life in danger_

_- A shocking, long-buried family secret is revealed that roils the entire gang _


End file.
